His Girl, His Baby
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Chuck Bass knew that he was her bit on the side, and he didn't really care. He loved her no matter what. More than her husband ever could. But when Blair finds something out, will it destroy her and Chuck? Or pull them together? Slightly dark and smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**His Girl, His Baby**

***Chapter 1*  
>*Empire Conferences and Quickies*<strong>

**AN: So now that we have to wait until September for Gossip Girl to return (And to find out who is pregnant, eep!) I thought that I would write this to keep people happy and satisfied until it returns. It is a little out of character for Louis and it's a little dark in some places so just be warned but otherwise it's a cute story with some sexy smutty scenes. So enjoy and don't forget to review, please! Xoxo-Beth. **

**SUMMARY: Chuck Bass knew that he was her bit on the side, and he didn't really care. He loved her no matter what. more than her husband ever could. But when Blair finds something out, will it destroy her and Chuck? Or pull them together? Slightly dark.  
>COUPLES: Chuck &amp; Blair. Louis &amp;Blair. Serena &amp; Dan. Serena &amp; Nate. Vanessa &amp; Dan. <strong>

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

He saw her from across the room in an Oscar De La Renta Bubble Sleeveless V Neck Dress in scarlet. And a pair of black Christian Louboutins. Around her left index finger, she wore a black diamond rose ring with matching studded earrings. All were gifts from him. She wore her hair down and curled. Just the way that he liked it best.

She saw him looking at her and gently winked at him making his heart skip a beat. They were on opposite ends of the room but they could still detect one another within seconds. He winked back. She whispered something to her husband and made her way over to the bar and over to him.

"I see your wearing your gifts" He said with a smirk. She flashed him a grin.

"I know how they would drive you insane" She replied.

"You look breathtaking. Just as I'd imagined"

"Well your fantasies shall just have to wait, Bass. I'm here with my husband tonight"

"Please, we both know that before the night is out we will have had sex" He waited for the bartender to come back. "At least once" He added.

She sighed slightly and let out a long deep breath.

"Meet me next to that ridiculously huge green plant that I see you've never gotten rid of and we'll talk more, then" She said quietly.

"Why don't we talk more now?" He asked.

"Because my husband just noticed us talking, I give him thirty seconds, maximum before he's pulling me away from you" She said as she took a sip from her champagne flute. Her husband came marching up to her.

"There you are; I was wondering where you had gone" Louis said. Chuck grimaced just at the sound of his voice. "Hello, Charles" He added noticing Chuck.

"Louis" Chuck greeted forcing the words from his teeth.

"We were just catching up on Lily" Blair lied to Louis. "Let's get back to Serena and Dan; it was good seeing you again, Chuck" Blair said sweetly before turning around with Louis and leaving Chuck standing there closely watching her free hand that moved behind her back and clenched three times. Telling him to meet her in fifteen minutes. It was their little code. It meant 5X3=15.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair noticed him standing there waiting for her, carefully hidden behind the humongous plant. God, he was sexy in a bowtie. Come to think of it, he was sexy in anything.

She tried her hardest to hide her smug expression as she practically ran over to him. His face lit up with a smile as he grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips on top of hers. She quickly pulled away.

"What if someone sees?" She asked quickly looking around. He let out a chuckle.

"Blair, why an earth do you think I've kept this ridiculously huge green plant? It hides everything, trust me" He smirked.

"Gossip Girl is still out there" Blair warned.

"And unless she's hiding in the plant, then were safe" He laughed before reaching into his pocket and handing her a room key. "But if you're really worried about someone spotting us, you're Highness, here's a room key to the penthouse" He added placing the key-card into her hand.

"I am not one of your whores, Bass" She reminded him.

"I know you are not; you are a Princess, but it does seem that your Prince cannot satisfy you nearly as much as I can otherwise you would not come back to me as often as you do" He said smugly.

"I love Louis; this is just sex"

"I know. I only wish it was more" He admitted. He kissed her one more time before letting go of her petite waist and watching her walk away. She turned around on her heels.

"One hour" She said winking before walking away and leaving him staring at her in awe. God how he loved her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck exited the elevator and walked into the living room. The room was dimly lit by candles and he could only just make out her figure.

He shook off his jacket and loosened his tie. He tossed the jacket to the side of the couch and she turned around. She was in black lingerie set with stockings he could have been sure that she wasn't wearing before, and her heels from before. She stood up and turned around to see him.

"Hey" He smirked.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I had to wait for everyone to leave" He answered. "How long do we have?"

"I told Louis that I had a bracelet of Serena's and she needed it back, so about an hour"

He was already pressing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Well we don't have that much time then, do we?" He replied. She began taking his bowtie off and unbuttoning his shirt. She removed his shirt quickly whilst he moved his arm to around her waist and the other one underneath her legs. In one quick movement, he had her in his arms. She giggled and he carried her to the bedroom before gently throwing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

He kissed her passionately. Then, he broke away; he had to be certain that this was what she wanted.

"You sure?" He asked. Blair responded by placing one of her dainty hands up to cup his face and kissing him again.

She pushed him down so that he was on the bottom and he reached up to unzip the back of her dress. He stared at her in awe as he placed his hands on her hips.

"What?" Blair asked.

"You're so beautiful" Chuck replied. She smirked.

"You're not that bad yourself, Bass"

Off came his pants, leaving them both in just their underwear.

He un-hooked her bra as he applied plenty of kisses to her neck and shoulder. They kissed some more as he felt his erection building in his boxer shorts. She must have felt it too because she smirked seductively at him and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his chest lightly dusted with brown chest hair, how she had missed his chest. It wasn't as muscley as some of the other men she had been with but Chuck's chest defiantly beat the six packs and smooth chests of all the other men.

He kissed the crease of her breasts and removed her bra leaving her in just her panties.

He smirked and continued to kiss her, he laid her down on the bed gently and began to rub her nipples and kiss her breasts. She squirmed and moaned at his touch gently pulling at his hair. He led a trail of kisses down to her belly button whilst he moved her panties to the side and began to rub her clit. She cried out his name at this particular point making Chuck slip a finger inside of her centre and feel around making sure that she was wet enough for him, not that he needed too though as she was already soaked but he liked to tease her, making her Christian Louboutins fall off of her feet and collide with the floor. After a minute or so, he pulled out and pulled the condom from its foil wrapper and was about to slip it on when she stopped him with her hand and pushed him so that he was lying down, his dick straight up in the air.

"Let me" She said as she took the condom in her left hand and with her right, began to tease him. Gently stroking his tip, he hissed at the contact as she wrapped her hand around his dick and began to lift her hand up and down. He threw his head back against the pillows and gasped.

"Blair, please!" He panted. She slowly kissed his tip and stopped jerking him off and then slowly, she leaned up and kissed his mouth. She then put her lips to his ear and whispered.

"I've missed you"

And with that, she slipped the condom onto his shaft and he flipped her over, tore her panties off and positioned himself at her opening.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Fuck me"

It just so happens that Chuck Bass is very good at flowing orders when it comes to Blair Waldorf and he slid his hard penis into her waiting heat slowly. She smiled and looked into his eyes that were practically the same colour as hers. He found her hand and held it as he began to thrust inside of her only to pull out and repeat the process. He was slow at first but that's not what Blair wanted from him.

"Chuck, harder. Faster" She pleaded and so he followed his orders and became faster and harder, giving the girl of his dreams what she longed for.

She gripped onto his back dug her red nails into his skin. It was as though it was edging him on. She bit his shoulder seductively making him take her hand in his as he carried on.

He could hear her whimpering beneath him and he knew that she was almost at her peak, which was good because he was almost at his. She began to open her mouth and it shaped the form of an 'O' as she cried out "Chuck! Ohhhh!"

"Um, baby I want you, won't you come to me? I'm not gonna hurt you" He replied huskily. He watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head and with one last hard and quick thrust, her muscles tightened around him as she squeezed his hand and dug her nails in slightly harder than before, her hips buckled up towards him. He came a second or so after she did and shouted her name.

He pulled out of her, let go of her hand and fell onto his side of the bed, both of them gasping for air. She couldn't speak.

"Wow" He whispered. She turned on her side to gaze at him. If someone was watching them now, they would just think that they were an ordinary couple, having sex. But it wasn't like that. She was married, to someone that she didn't love and whenever she saw Chuck, he made her melt. Louis may have loved her but Chuck sure as hell loved her more. And she loved him, but she was in French monarchy now, she couldn't just leave a Prince for another man.

"Come here"

The voice of the man that she loved was calling out to her, bringing her back down to earth.

She shuffled over to him and passionately kissed his lips. She smiled and he smiled back and kissed her, gently running his fingers through her curls.

"About what you said earlier, did you really miss me?" He asked trying to hide his smile.

She nodded slowly. "I count down the days until I get to see you again" She replied sweetly, and then her tone became sour. "It's the only thing that keeps me happy"

He put his fingers underneath her chin, making her look into his brown eyes.

"I love you" He told her. He always told her and she never said it back. "I always will; you have to know that"

She looked away from his eyes for a minute but he still stared at her.

"Chuck, please" She began and when she caught his stare again he could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I always tell you and you never say it back" He said quickly.

"You know that I can't. We can never be together, Chuck...If Louis ever found out" She stopped herself and looked down. "It's Monarchy...Chuck, they'd kill us"

"I'm not asking you to leave him. I'm just asking you, I'm begging you to tell me the truth. Please just tell me that you love me, Blair" He was begging now. He took her hand in his. She waited for a while and it was torturing Chuck before she looked back into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Chuck Bass. I always will you know that I do" She replied.

He nuzzled his face against her cheek. He was so relived to hear her say that.

"My Blair" He breathed. "My Blair Waldorf"

"My name isn't Waldorf" She reminded him.

"You'll always be my Waldorf...Or Bass" He replied.

"But I..."

"You'll always be it to me" He confirmed. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips gently. "Stay"

"I can't, Louis will be waiting" She attempted to say it without crying but it didn't work.

"I'll always be waiting" He whispered against her lips.

"I have to ask you something" She said. He looked into her eyes.

"You can ask me anything" He smiled.

"Next week, Louis is going to Paris. I'm supposed to be going with him...But I don't wanna, I wanna stay here..." She couldn't finish.

"With me" He finished for her. She nodded.

"Can I stay here?" She asked. He nodded.

"All week?"

"If that's okay with you"

"That would be perfect" He smiled. He knew that it would be risky, with Gossip Girl and he knew that the Grimaldi's kept tabs on her. And he only knew that because he also kept tabs on her due to his insatiable jealousy. "We'll go away somewhere"

"Where?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. Before kissing her.

"The Hamptons" He smiled. She smiled excitedly and kissed him, pushing him back down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"You really are amazing" He smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself, Bass" She shot back. Suddenly, something on the nightstand began vibrating. Blair groaned and reached for her buzzing phone, checking the caller ID. She groaned again.

"Who is it?" Chuck asked. She sat beside him and he sat up.

She flipped the phone up and pressed it to her ear.

"Louis, hey" She greeted with a faked smile. Chuck heard some talking on the other end. "No, I'm still just with Serena" Blair explained. Chuck listened again, the talking was there again but it sounded a lot nastier. "Well, that's because she needed my advice on an outfit for a date she's going on tomorrow" Blair said, her faked smile fading. There was some loud talking that sounded a lot like shouting and Blair winced slightly. "Okay, yeah I'll get home as soon as I can then" She finished before ending the call.

"What the hell was that about?" Chuck asked turning her around to make her look at him.

"He wants me to come home, now" She replied.

"Couldn't he have just said that instead of shouting at you?" Chuck asked.

"He just gets a little upset when I'm out late on my own" She replied. She pulled out of his light hold on her waist and began searching for her clothes and putting them back on again. She disappeared into the living room and then re-appeared a few moments later with the dress on but she couldn't quite zip it up and so she turned to him. "Can you help me?" She asked. He nodded and stood up, fastening the zip for her.

"Why does he get upset?" Chuck asked kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because he doesn't like it when I'm out late alone, I've already told you" She replied.

"He seemed pretty...aggressive when he was speaking to you" Chuck said quietly.

"He's not" She replied quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Chuck just leave it, please" She said quickly again.

He sensed her discomfort at the topic of Louis being aggressive and he didn't like it one bit.

"Blair" He turned her around to face him. "What aren't you telling me?" He asked. She looked away from him.

"Nothing"

"Blair" He said sternly. Blair pulled out of his grasp.

"Chuck! Just stop it! I've answered your question now leave it!" She snapped.

"No way! If you're acting like this then something is obviously wrong. Now tell me what it is!" He tried not to shout at her because he knew that she didn't like it when he shouted.

"I'm not acting like anything!" She shouted pulling out of his arms and walking towards the living room to grab her coat. Chuck quickly put his boxer shorts and dressing gown on before following her. She was just fastening her coat up.

"Blair" He said calmly. "You know that you can tell me anything, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Then tell me what's going on. Why you suddenly became so secretive about a simple question?" He asked.

"Because it's never a simple question with you, is it, Chuck?" Blair snapped again.

"This one was. And as soon as I asked you, you turned back into your Bitchy Ice Queen mode where you shut me out" Chuck shot at her.

"I did not!" She defended.

"You did! Blair, tell me, is there something going on that you're not happy about?" He asked.

"No!"

"Fine then" He sighed. "Is Louis aggressive towards you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, no he isn't. In no way shape or form. Chuck, if he was aggressive towards me, don't you think I'd have marks on me?" She asked.

"Just because you don't have marks on you, doesn't mean that you're not in an aggressive relationship, Blair. You can be in an emotional one" He told her.

"Are you asking me if Louis is an abusive husband?" She asked.

"Yes" Chuck spat out. Even just the thoughts of Blair being in an abusive relationship made Chuck's blood boil. He was sure that he was going red-faced but he really didn't care. If she so much as even nodded yes, he'd run to her house that very second and kill Louis with his bare hands.

"Well you'd just love that, wouldn't you, Bass? Then you could play the hero and rescue me from the big bad wolf? Well that isn't the case! Louis has never been aggressive towards me, ever! So you can stop with whatever psychotic theory you've concocted in your head!" She was getting red from the argument.

"Play the hero? Hardly! And sorry for caring about you Blair because like it or not, I love you more than you could ever know and my main priority is to keep you safe and happy and if that isn't what's happening then I _**need**_ to know!" He told her coming closer to her. She backed away from him.

"I have to go home" She whispered. "Louis' waiting"

"I don't give a fuck about Louis!" He seethed.

"Well I do, and I have to go" She replied pushing past him and walking towards the elevator.

"Blair, please" Chuck began.

"Just stop, Chuck! Just stop it! Please just leave me alone!" She said before getting into the elevator.

And as he watched her get into that elevator, he knew that something was very wrong with her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair smiled as the doorman held the door open for Blair. She knew that the doorman should have gone home hours ago but she knew that Louis wouldn't let him leave until she had returned.

"You can go home now, Preston" Blair told the doorman. He smiled at Blair.

"Thank you, Mrs Grimaldi's" He thanked her. She smiled at the man before walking into the living room to find no Louis.

"Louis" She called. "I'm back"

"I'm in the library" A voice called. She walked up the stairs, silently praying that they would then just go to bed. Her heels were killing her. She opened the large oak door to Louis seated in a large leather chair, reading. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hello" He replied not nearly as sweetly as her greeting had been. "I heard that you let the doorman go home" He noted. Blair nodded.

"Yes, well he has been there since seven this morning. He must be exhausted" She replied.

"It is not your job to dismiss employees. It is mine" He told her sternly and Blair's smile faded. "And he would not have still been there if _**you**_ had come home at a reasonable hour" He spat. The way that he said you hurt Blair more than anything.

"Yes well, it was a fashion emergency" She told him bringing her smile back slightly.

"I don't care even if Christian Louboutin has died! You are supposed to come home with me and stay home! Not just wander off and find Serena!" He snapped. Blair stood up straight; there was no way that she would let him talk to her this way.

"I did not wander" She told him. "She is my best friend"

"And I am your husband and whatever I tell you, you shall do" He told her standing up and walking towards her. The room was dimly lit and she had barely been able to see his face before but now, he was standing right up in her personal space. She could see him clear as day.

"Well I'm sorry that I stayed out so late and that you were worried" She apologised. He stood still and stared at her.

"And you've been drinking" He said. It was more of a demand than a question.

"No, I have not; that was from before at the party" She said.

"Yes, let's talk about that party. Let's talk about how you ran off see Chuck Bass the moment we had got there"

"It was his party, it would have been rude not to go over and say hello, and he is one of my closest friends" She told him.

"I think he's a whole lot more than a close friend. He is in love with you!" Louis shouted.

"But the important thing is that I do not love him" She told him. She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, only you"

He kissed her gently. "Good"

Then he crinkled his nose. "Urgh! What is that foul smell?" He asked in disgust.

"What? I don't smell anything" She replied.

"It's you! You stink like scotch and cologne!" He smelt her and then looked up at her. "You reek of Chuck Bass!"

She backed away from him and smelt herself. "Do I?" She asked.

"Why do you stink of him?" Louis questioned.

"I don't know" She replied innocently.

"Why do you smell like him Blair? Why do you have his scent on your body?" He yelled.

"He hugged me at the end of the night...and so did Nate, they both smell the same" She quickly stuttered.

"He hugged you?" He asked amazed. She nodded.

"Yes"

"I do not want him hugging you!" He shouted. "I do not want him touching you!"

"Louis, don't you think that is a bit extreme?" She asked.

"No! From now on I don't want you speaking to him" He told her.

"L-Louis are you kidding me? You cannot tell me who I can and cannot speak to!" She replied amazed.

"I just did. He is a bad influence"

She put her head down and attempted to hide her tears from him. She couldn't let him see her cry. She couldn't let him see her be weak.

"I'm serious Blair" He told her. She nodded. She didn't want to fight.

"Okay, fine" She mumbled. She knew that this was going to end badly unless she did something good. Immediately. And so she forced a smile and walked over to him, straightening his tie for him.

"I don't want to fight, Sweetheart. Let's go to bed and 'make up'" She said seductively as she began playing with his buttons on his shirt. He took her hands away from him and straightened his back.

"No. I am not in the mood tonight" He told her.

"Oh"

"And if I'm being completely honest, I really don't feel like having sex when you smell like that" He told her.

"Should I shower?" She suggested. He shook his head.

"It's a bit late for a shower isn't it?" He asked. She nodded.

"Your right" She agreed before turning around.

"I'll come up in a minute, I'm just finishing this chapter" He told her. She nodded and walked out of the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Only once Blair was free of any makeup and getting into a nightdress did she stare at the dress she had been wearing all evening. A gift from Chuck. He had bought it for her in Paris when he had been there on business a few weeks ago. She smiled as she remembered him kissing her in it, loving her in it and she couldn't help but hold it in her tiny arms and hug it close to her body and breathe in the smell of it. His smell. She was addicted to it, even if her husband was disgusted by it. It's his scent on it. His expensive mixed with expensive scotch lingers. She takes it away from her nose and holds it out in front of her. She stares at it for only a moment before hanging it back up and going into the bedroom. She crawled into her side of the humongous bed and buried her head in the expensive pillows and softly sobbed herself to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and criticism is also welcome! I do think that I'm being a little harsh towards Louis' character but I really wanted to make Chuck seem like the bigger man.**


	2. Fight For This Love

**His Girl, His Baby**

***Chapter 2-Fight For This Love***

**AN: So, this chapter is a little dark, but don't worry, some more Chair smut is on the way very soon ;)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair awoke the next morning with her face buried in the pillow and her eyes stinging. She felt the wet on her cheeks when she put her hand up to her face. She had still been crying whilst she was sleeping. She turned over and saw Louis next to her, sleeping soundly.

She pulled back the comforter and was just about to get out of bed before she checked her phone. Two new messages. One from Serena and one from Chuck. She read the one from Serena first.

_**Hey, B just wondering about my birthday in a few weeks, call me and we talk plans. Love you, S**_

She smiled before opening the next one.

_**Hey Princess, text me and let me know that you got home to the castle safely -C.**_

She smiled again before she got out of the bed and walked into the walk in closet. She quickly pulled off her nightdress and shoved on a sports bra and a pair of jogging leggings, tied her hair up in a ponytail and put some running trainers on. She walked into the bedroom again and found her ipod. She quickly checked on Louis to make sure that he was still sleeping before going down the stairs, greeting the doorman and breaking into a gentle jog.

It was early morning, so early that the sun hadn't yet completely risen and when Blair finally looked at the time on her ipod she saw that it was only half past six.

She was in Central Park, running under a bridge when she noticed him. She hadn't really looked at the few runners faces that were about but this one stood was very familiar. She paused, _Halo_ by _Beyonce _and pulled the earphones out of her ears.

"Nate!" She called as she ran over to him. He smiled a shocked smile before taking his earphones out and running over to her.

"Blair!" He hugged her and she grimaced at his sweaty body slightly. "How are you? I haven't seen you jogging for a while" He told her.

"Nate, we saw each other last night" She reminded him. He laughed.

"Yeah but whenever I do see you your always with Louis...or Chuck. I never see you jogging anymore"

"Yeah well the same could be said for you. And I know that you only come jogging at this time when you have something on your mind. Girl troubles?" She asked.

"Just one girl" He nodded.

"Serena?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, how are things going with him?" He asked.

"Louis?" Blair asked.

"No, Chuck" He replied. Blair fumbled with her earphone wire a little bit. "When I came back to the suite last night, he was drinking...a lot"

She stayed silent for a moment.

"Blair, what's going on between you and him?" He asked. She looked down awkwardly at her feet.

"We had a fight, a pretty big one" She admitted.

"Yeah, I kinda got that when he downed half a bottle of scotch"

"Well, it was over something stupid. He concocts these theory's in his head and then he doesn't want to let go of them" Blair sighed. Nate nodded.

"Yeah, he does that" Nate smiled. "But I have a feeling that you're not going to tell me what this theory is?"

She looked at him. "Trust me, you're better off asking him, his version of the story is always more interesting"

"Yeah"

"Well, I better be getting back to Louis. So I'll see you later?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure"

"Oh and thanks, Nate. For you know...Keeping Chuck and me a secret" Blair thanked.

"You two love each other, it's complicated. I know...And I know better than to out you to Louis, Chuck would kill me" Nate joked.

Blair laughed. "Yeah, he would. And I look forward to seeing you at Serena's party next week?" Blair asked.

"Serena's party?" Nate asked suspiciously. "Yeah I don't think that I'll be going to that"

"Oh come on, Archibald. I know that she'd love to see you there" Blair replied encouragingly. Nate smiled and his cheeks grew redder.

"Well maybe then" He smiled. Blair kissed his cheek.

"Well it was nice seeing you, Nate" She smiled. He smiled back before she began before jogging past him again.

****

It had been almost two hours since Nate had seen Blair and as he made his way up to his and Chuck's suite, he couldn't help but wonder if Blair would be there.

When he stepped out of the elevator shaft and didn't hear shouting or anything smashing, he was automatically relieved. He stepped into the living room to see Chuck sitting there with his laptop and a coffee cup.

"Hey, man" Nate greeted. Chuck minimized whatever he was looking at and smiled at Nate.

"Hey"

Nate sat down on the couch.

"You seem awfully sweaty" Chuck noted. Nate looked down at his running vest.

"No more than you were last night" He shot back. Chuck chuckled. "Speaking of last night, I ran into Blair before. She told me that the two of you had a pretty big fight last night and when I asked her what it was about she kind of shut me out" Nate told Chuck. He listened before straightening his tie.

"Well that's Blair for you" Chuck replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"She just said; 'He concocts these theory's in his head and then he doesn't want to let go of them' and she told me to ask you what it was all about" Nate paused. "So what was it about?"

Chuck stayed silent.

"Come on, man. There's something going on...you gotta tell me what it is"

Chuck waited a moment before sighing. "I asked her whether Louis was aggressive towards her" He admitted. Nate looked shocked. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Why would you ask her that?" He asked.

"Because Louis called her when she was with me and he sounded like he was yelling at her and then when I asked her if everything was okay she shut me out and when I asked if Louis was aggressive towards her she stared being all protective and acting weird. Then she left" Chuck explained.

"And you think that she's in an abusive relationship because of that?" Nate asked. Chuck threw the laptop onto Nate's knee.

"Just look at this" He told him pointing to a website named '**Do you know someone in an abusive relationship? Know the warning signs' **

"You have got to be kidding me" Nate began.

"Just read it" Chuck instructed.

"What do you do if you think your friend is in an abusive relationship, but you're not sure? Go with your instincts - you probably wouldn't be concerned without reason. Here are some signs to look for that might indicate an abusive relationship" Nate read and then stopped. "Is this really necessary?" He asked. Chuck nodded. Nate sighed and continued.

"When your friend and her/his partner are together, the partner acts very controlling and puts your friend down in front of other people"

"He's done that in the past. Don't you remember when he told her to mind her own business at that dinner a few weeks ago?" Chuck asked.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it" Nate replied before he continued. "You see the partner violently lose his/her temper, striking or breaking objects"

"Well he hasn't done that to the best of my knowledge anyway"

"The partner acts extremely jealous of others who pay attention to your friend" Nate read. "Well he's jealous of you, but he kind of has a right to, you are sleeping with his wife after all" Nate smirked.

"Your friend becomes quiet when the partner is around and seems afraid of making the partner angry" Nate read.

"She did that last night" Chuck remembered out loud. "She seemed really scared."

"Your friend often has unexplained injuries, or the explanations that are offered don't quite add up. (Sometimes you won't see any bruises, as abusive partners usually target their blows to areas that can be covered with clothing.)" Nate read. "Did she have any marks last night?" Nate asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No, she seemed fine in that way" Chuck replied. "But it could be an emotional abusive relationship"

"Seriously, man, you have too much time on your hands" Nate said. "Okay, your friend has casually mentioned the partner's violent behavior but dismisses it as "not a big deal."

"She kinda did that last night"

"Your friend's partner controls your friend's finances, your friend's behavior, and even the people with whom your friend socializes"

"Last night, within 30 seconds of us speaking he was dragging her away" Chuck noted.

"Because he feels threatened by you. Everyone can clearly see that you're in love with her" Nate said."Your friend's child is frequently upset or very quiet and withdrawn and won't say why" Nate laughed at this one.

"Archibald, only read relevant ones"

"Ha, she could be hiding a kid. Your kid" Nate laughed. Chuck shot him a death glare that immediately silenced him.

"Okay it can be very difficult and painful to witness a friend who is involved in an abusive relationship. It takes time and patience to assist a friend in need. It is common for abusive partners to attempt to isolate the victim from his or her support network. It is important to let your friend know that you will be there for her or him no matter how long it has been since you have spoken. Other ways to be helpful: Be there and listen. Help your friend recognize the abuse." Chuck cut his best friend off.

"That'll be pretty hard to do considering she won't tell me a thing" He muttered.

"Well, you are Chuck Bass I mean you know her better than anyone. Try asking her again but being nicer" Nate advised.

"Keep going" Chuck instructed.

"Tell your friend that she is not alone. Tell your friend that she does not deserve to be abused. Support your friend's strengths. Be non-judgmental." Nate looked at Chuck. "That means don't kick off" He told Chuck. Chuck stuck his fingers up at Nate.

"Please, I'm a part of the non-judging breakfast club"

"Do not blame your friend for the abuse"

"I would never think of it"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Nate said. Chuck nodded. "Help your friend develop safety plans" He looked at Chuck again. "That does not mean drag her away kicking and screaming and bring her here and keep her hostage" Nate told Chuck sternly.

"I know" Chuck replied.

"If your friend decides to leave/break-up with the abuser, continue the support"

"Oh I will"

"Help your friend contact resources for help"

"The only help she'll need is my fist through his face" Chuck said smugly.

"If you become frightened or frustrated, get support and help for yourself" Nate finished. "Well there you go but I still don't think Louis' abusing her"

"Well we'll see. In the meantime, I need to get my PI too keep a close eye on Louis" Chuck said pulling out his BlackBerry and pressing down a button before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into the kitchen and saw Louis sitting there reading a newspaper. For a minute, he reminded her of Chuck. And then he looked up, and brought Blair back to reality.

"Hello, Darling" She smiled. He set the newspaper down.

"Where were you?" He asked quickly. Blair casually pulled her ipod out of her leggings and wrapped the earphones around it before turning it off.

"I went for a run" She answered.

"You've been gone a while" He noted. She sat down.

"As I said, I went for a run" She played with her fingernails. "Anything in there about last night?" She asked casually.

Louis nodded. "Yes, there is a fabulous photograph of you in here. Trouble is, you're with Chuck Bass" He forced out through gritted teeth showing Blair the picture. Chuck's arm was around Blair's waist and they were both smiling happily. To a person that didn't know any better, they would think that Chuck and Blair were a couple. However, next to them was a picture of Serena and Nate, Nate had his arm around her waist in the same style that Chuck did with Blair.

"Yeah, but it's not just Chuck and I, Nate and Serena are there too" She pointed out.

"But he has his arm around you" He replied. Blair sighed.

"Louis, how many times do I have to tell you this? There is nothing going with Chuck and I, we are merely friends" She said sternly.

"Then why do you always run off to him whenever you get the chance at events?" He asked.

"Maybe because he is a close friend of mine and I go over to say hello!" She snapped. "Seriously, Louis, this paranoia has got to stop!"

She stood up and made her way over to the fridge but he grabbed her arm.

"I am not paranoid!" He yelled. "Don't say that, ever!"

Blair looked terrified. "I told you, there is nothing going on with Chuck and I many times, why don't you believe me? Do you really think that I would be stupid enough to cheat on you?" She asked in anger hiding the fact that she was terrified.

"Because you seem far too friendly with him to just be friends!" He shouted. "And of course you would be stupid enough to cheat!"

"Well you obviously don't know me very well then" She shot at him. "Now let go of my arm because you are hurting me"

His grip on her tightened and Blair had to fight back the tears of pain.

"You do not tell me what to do!" He said. "And maybe I don't know you well enough because you never give me chance! Your always have meetings with Serena!" He pulled her down to his height by dragging her arm down. She looked into his raged eyes.

He made his voice into a whisper. "Now you better behave and start acting like a good wife before I give you something to make you behave like one" He threatened squeezing her arm and making her gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry" She apologised. "Now, please can you let go of my arm so that I can go for a shower? I smell really bad" She said. He slowly loosened his grip on her arm enough for her to walk out of the room.

She ran into the bathroom and quickly freed herself of all of her clothing and walked into the shower.

Only when the water was splashing all over her body she let her tears flow freely down her face. Then, without warning, her legs completely gave way and she ended up sitting with her knees curled up to her chest and her thin arms wrapped around them and she began sobbing hysterically.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into the Van Der Humphrey apartment and called out Serena's name. Within a few moments, the blonde appeared and rushed over to Blair. Hugging her.

"Blair, I'm so glad you're here, we really need to discuss my party" Serena smiled. Blair smiled too.

"Well, that's what I'm here for" Blair smiled back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So I was thinking a fashion themed party" Serena announced. Blair nodded and smiled.

"Would this party include a cat-walk?" Blair asked. Serena nodded.

"Of course"

"Well, I'll ask my Mother if she could find one for you" Blair smiled. "And the entertainment?"

"I need a singer" Serena replied.

"Like Rihanna?" Blair joked.

"No, like The Airborne Toxic Event"

"Okay, cool...I'll get urm...someone to ask them" Blair replied.

"Like Chuck?" Serena asked. She knew that Chuck always sorted these things out for her. Blair nodded.

"Actually, I need to speak to him about something" Blair remembered.

"Oh what?" Serena paused. "Wait, do I even want to know?" Serena asked.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be seeing him any more" Blair told her best friend.

"Why?"

"Louis' acting suspicious. He told me that he doesn't want me to speak to him any more" Blair explained.

"Oh"

"I think that we both just need to keep our distance for a while, you know, let things die down a bit" Blair said forcing a smile.

"And is that what you want?" Serena asked. Blair shook her head and slowly began crying.

"No, it's not at all" She admitted.

"Well then you have to tell Louis that you need to be friends with Chuck" Serena smiled and took Blair's hand.

"You don't understand, S. He'd never get it and I can't exactly leave him for Chuck because he's in French Monarchy. If he found out Chuck and I would be killed." Blair sobbed.

Serena hugged Blair. She didn't really know what else to do.

"Okay, well how about we watch a movie, instead of this party planning. You look like you could do with a good rom-com" Serena smiled encouragingly. Blair smiled.

"Okay"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Serena and Blair were halfway through watching Pretty Woman when they heard the elevator ding. They ignored it until they heard the voice.

"Blair? Serena" The first name he spoke was a question, but the second was not. Both girls turned around to see Chuck Bass standing there with a folder. Probably for Lily.

"Hey Chuck" Serena greeted. Blair stayed silent. Serena put her mouth to Blair's ear.

"Talk to him now. Love you" Serena whispered to her best friend before standing up and walking out of the room. Blair took a moment before she stood up and walked over to him.

He immediately kissed her as soon as he could. But when he sensed her discomfort, he pulled away and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Blair looked into his eyes.

"Chuck" She began trying to hide her tears. "I...We can't do this anymore" She almost whispered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We can't see each other anymore" She confirmed.

"Why?" He asked. "Last night...Everything was so perfect and-" She cut him off.

"Last night was a mistake"

She had turned into her ice Queen bitchy mode.

"Don't say that" He replied.

"People are getting too suspicious, I mean Serena and Nate already know, and I doubt that we can keep it a secret for much longer" She replied.

"Then leave him" He told her. She shook her head.

"I can't do that"

"Yes you can. I will take care of you-"

She cut him off again. "How? Chuck you can barely look after yourself" She shot at him.

"I could look after you, I know I could. Blair, I love you-"

"Stop. Just stop, don't say that. I've already made up my mind" She said sternly as she folded her arms. Chuck noticed some marks on her arms that weren't there last night. It looked like bruises of fingers and scratches of fingernails.

"What's this?" He asked taking her wrist carefully in his hand. He gently brushed his fingers along the marks.

"Nothing" She spat.

"It's not nothing. Its marks" He told her. He made her look into his eyes. "Did Louis do this?"

"No!"

"Jesus! Don't lie to me, Blair!" He scolded. He hated it when she lied.

"I'm not lying" She replied.

"Then how did you get them?" He asked.

"Maybe it was from you, last night, you can be pretty rough sometimes, you know" She lied.

"Not that rough" He shot back. "Did you and him have a fight?" He asked.

"No, we just had an argument, about you and it was decided that its best off that I don't see you any more...You are a bad influence" She told him sternly.

"A bad influence? Blair, I'm not the one going around beating up my wife!" Chuck shouted.

"He didn't beat me up! So just get this whole idea out of your head, Chuck because it is psychotic!" She yelled.

"It's not psychotic, its right!" He shot at her.

"No it isn't, seriously, Chuck this obsession has to stop!"

"It's not an obsession! I care about you Blair! I would do anything for you!" He yelled.

"What like whore me out to your Uncle?" She screamed. "Yeah, you'd do anything for me, because you really did me a favour when you did that and when you slept with Jenny Humphrey!"

"Stop bringing up the past! You know how sorry I am! You know that if I could take them back then I would!"

"But you can't! Just like the fact that I can't take away that I married Louis. I made vows, Chuck and I broke them. God it's no wonder he's so protective over me!"

"There's a fine line between protection and abuse!" He told her.

She sighed and then there was an awkward silence.

"God, I hate it when we fight. I hate seeing you upset" He told her calmingly. She looked up at him.

"Don't" She warned as tears came down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"There, there" He soothed. "It's all okay"

"No, it's not" She wept. Her phone began buzzing in her pocket and so she answered it.

"Louis, hi" She greeted.

"I'm in the lobby, we have to go" Chuck heard Louis say over the phone. Blair nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right down" She hung up.

"I have to go, Louis' waiting" She told him walking over to the couch to collect her things. She turned to look at him.

"Blair please" He begged her. She turned around on her heels.

"I'll call you in a few days" She told him. He nodded and she began walking for the elevator. She looked back at him. "Don't say or do anything" She warned. He stared at her. "I mean it, Chuck!"

He nodded. "Okay"

The elevator came and she was about to step in it. She quickly hid her tears. "Goodbye, Chuck"

"Goodbye Blair, I love you" He told her. She smiled slightly.

"I know" She replied just she stepped into the elevator shaft and pressed a button. The doors closed and he walked back into the apartment. Fighting all he could not to run down there and kill Louis.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked into his suite and headed straight for a glass of scotch. Nate was sitting there, drinking a beer.

"Hey" Chuck greeted drinking his scotch.

"Hey, how did things go with Lily?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, fine" Chuck said distracted. "Blair was there though, we aren't publically allowed to interact anymore. It's a new French law laid down by Prince Dickhead" Chuck announced. Nate chuckled slightly, then realised.

"Wait, what?"

"Louis doesn't want Blair talking to me, he's really suspicious"

"That's so controlling" Nate said. Chuck nodded.

"And get this; she had bruises on her arm"

"Bruises?"

"Like finger marks. And nail scratches"

"You don't think?" Nate didn't want to finish. Chuck downed the rest of his scotch.

"Oh yes, yes I do, Nathaniel. That man is hurting her, but she doesn't want me to kick off about it" Chuck told Nate. Suddenly, both phones buzzed and both men looked at them.

"Gossip Girl" They said in unison before reading.

_**SPOTTED: Princess B and Prince Louis, exiting the Van Der Humphrey apartment. B looks pretty upset about something and is that C's limo parked outside? Hmmm, looks like sparks could have been flying. Keep digging, kiddies, Gossip Girl's going to need help sorting this mystery.  
>xoxo-Gossip Girl.<strong>_

"So what are you going to do?" Nate asked. Chuck poured himself another scotch and downed it.

"_We_, my friend are going to make Prince Louis Grimaldi's life a living hell" He said and Nate noticed Chuck Bass' trademark smirk spreading across his face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: So, I must admit I don't really like going down the whole 'Blair getting abused' storyline but I think that it gives her a motive for cheating and I think it's important that people recognise that Chuck wants to save Blair, but he wants to keep her happy at the same time...But will his new plan backfire? There's only one way to find out...  
>xoxo-Beth.<strong>

**P.S: Here's the website I used for the abusive relationship article: http: / be. Georgetown .edu /47 556 . html**


	3. Rumour Has It

**His Girl, His Baby**

***Chapter 3-Rumour Has It***

****

Nate stared at his best friend with a worried expression on his face.

"Chuck, man are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked. Chuck nodded.

"Positive, he has to pay" Chuck replied. Nate stayed silent before the elevator doors opened and out stepped a tall blonde girl dressed in a very revealing green dress and an oversized nude bag. Her hair was long and wavy and she wore black sky-scraper heels. She had the most alluring blue eyes that both Chuck and Nate got lost in for a moment.

"Chuck Bass" The woman greeted.

"Hey, Rachel" Chuck smiled. "You look good"

"Hot" Nate breathed. Chuck turned to Nate to see his jaw nearly dropping off. Chuck turned back to Rachel.

"This is my friend, excuse him, it's been a while since he's had some" Chuck smiled sweetly.

"Is not!" Nate suddenly cried.

"Well welcome back to planet earth" Chuck joked. "Look, Rachel I've called you here because I need you to do me a favour. I need you to go to Louis Grimaldi and made out that you had an amazing time the other day, Wednesday to be precise at 1 o'clock." Chuck told her. She nodded.

"You got it"

"He'll be having lunch at Restaurant Daniel" Chuck told her. She nodded and he took out the other and handed her a few hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you, Mr Bass" She smiled before walking out the door.

"You do know that if Blair finds out, she'll kill you, don't you?" He asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah"

****

Blair walked out of Daniel with her arm in Louis'. Suddenly a blonde girl in a low cut green dress began waving at them.

"Do you know her?" Blair asked. Louis shook his head.

"No" He replied. The blonde rushed over and stared at Blair.

"Oh, so this is who your leaving me for then is it?" The blonde asked.

"Excuse me?" Louis asked.

"Don't play dumb Louis." The blonde turned to Blair. "On Wednesday, whilst you were out, I was with him. Once he we were 'finished' he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore and to get out of his life" The blonde said.

"Excuse me? what are you talking about?" Louis asked.

"Don't play dumb, last Wednesday at 1 o'clock"

"Louis" Blair turned to him. "Is this true?"

Louis shook his head. "No! I have never seen this girl in my life!" He cried. Blair gave him a disgusted look and took her arm out of his. He grabbed onto her hand desperately.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I need some air" She said walking off and hailing a taxi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck was working on some spread sheets when Blair walked in. He immediately put the laptop down and smiled at her. She had tears in her arms.

"Hey" He greeted. Then, he noticed her tears. "What's wrong?" He asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Louis' has been cheating on me!" She cried. Chuck pulled her into his arms and she crumbled against him and began sobbing.

"Shhh" He soothed.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid!" She sobbed.

"It's not your fault" He told her. She dried her tears away and then crashed her lips on top of his.

He kissed her back and put one hand up to cup her cheek and wrapped the other around her small waist. She wrapped her hand in his brown hair and placed the other up to his cheek.

"I want you" She told him leading him over to the pool table. She knew that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom and so he pulled her up onto the table and began attacking her clothes. She did the same to his and pretty soon he was shirtless and she was panty-less. He was proceeding to take off her dress when the phone began ringing.

Blair broke away and stared at it.

"Don't you need to get that?" She asked. Chuck shook his head.

"The machine can get it" He replied adding more kisses to her neck. She moaned at his touch and he felt his erection getting larger and larger. There was a beep from the phone.

"Mr Bass, it is Rachel; just to let you know it was a success! The girl he was with ran off practically crying!" A voice said from the phone. He felt Blair freeze underneath him.

"Shit" He muttered. Blair pulled away and stared at him.

"Chuck" She began and he innocently looked at her.

"I can explain" He began. She gave I'm a disgusted look and pulled away from him, grabbing her panties and shoving them back on.

"I do not believe you! I thought that you'd grown up!" She screamed.

"I have!" He protested.

"You are unbelievable! I cannot believe you did this!" She shouted.

"Blair, I'm sorry okay I didn't want you to find out!" He protested. She shook her head.

"So you hatch a plan to get some random girl to go up to my husband and act like he's the one cheating! Urgh you make me sick!"

"Blair, I only did it to see that he's not good for you" He tried to tell her.

"He's better for me than you'll ever be! I thought that you cared about me but it was obviously just another one of your games!" She yelled zipping her dress back up.

"Blair, it wasn't like that, okay I admit it I did want to humiliate him...Not you. I would never do that-"

She cut him off. "I don't want you to speak to me" She said sternly.

"Blair" He began.

"I mean it, Chuck! This thing between us...It's over!" She shouted.

"You cannot be serious" He said shoving his shirt on.

"I am! Don't call me, don't text me! Don't even look at me tonight at Serena's!" She screamed grabbing her things and running for the elevator leaving Chuck standing there watching her leave. Not being able to anything about it.

****

Blair walked into the living room to see Louis standing there, staring at a photograph of her from a few years ago. She was happy and smiling in a light blue strapless dress. Her hair was in a bun with curled strands coming down her face.

She smiled at him slightly. "That's a good picture" She said. He turned around.

"Yes, it is" He agreed.

"I'm sorry" She apologised.

He turned around. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I should have believed you" She replied. "I'm sorry. I should have known better than to just jump to conclusions. I know that you would never cheat on me. I'm sorry"

He walked over to her. "How did you know?" He questioned.

"Because Nate texted me, Chuck set the whole thing up. He's just jealous" Blair told him.

"Chuck set it up?" Louis asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Louis, he's just so jealous. But don't worry I won't be going near him again" Blair told him.

"You weren't supposed to be going near him anyway!" Louis snapped.

"As soon as I got the text from Nate I went there to tell him not to come near us again" Blair lied. Louis looked as though he bought it.

"I'm going around there" He said heading for the door.

"No, Louis please don't! Just leave it" Blair begged.

"You have no idea how badly he needs a lesson teaching to him!" Louis shouted.

"I know, but I told him that I won't be seeing him anymore" Blair let out. Then realised what she had said and clamped her mouth shut.

"What do you mean? Won't be seeing him anymore?" Louis questioned. Blair felt pure sweat and fear rush over her body.

"I mean at events and parties" She replied quickly.

"I don't think that's what you meant" Louis said walking over to her. "Is it?" He asked threateningly.

"Yes, Louis you have nothing to worry about" She quickly told him.

"That better be the case, because do you know what my family would do to you Blair, if they found out you'd been having an affair?" He threatened, she nodded.

"I know the consequences" She replied. He smiled at her.

"Good"

She looked down awkwardly at her feet.

"I should start getting ready for Serena's party" Blair smiled quickly kissing him on the cheek.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate saw Chuck sitting on the couch downing his scotch. The bottle sitting next to him.

"Hey, man. You not getting ready for Serena's party? It starts in just over an hour" Nate reminded Chuck. Chuck turned to look at his best friend.

"I'm not going to that party" He replied before taking another swig of his scotch.

"Why?"

"Blair doesn't want to see me, she was here earlier and Rachel called to tell us about her 'accomplishment' Blair heard and we had an argument. She ended it between us and told me to stay away from her" Chuck told Nate.

"Well, maybe it's best if the two of you stay away from each other for a while" Nate suggested.

"And why would that be 'best'?" Chuck asked. "Nate, have you not been listening, if I leave her then she'll be completely alone, she is trapped in that relationship and she is terrified! I hate him, Nate I could kill him!" Chuck seethed.

"Chuck, what is wrong with you, man? You are obsessed with hurting this guy!" Nate snapped. "You ever think about just letting things go? Moving on?"

"Because he's hurting Blair. How can I move on when he is destroying the only thing I care about?" Chuck shouted.

"And you are having an affair with a married woman! That is just as bad because at least one person is going to end up getting hurt. Blair would be better off on her own!" Nate shouted back.

"Hey, leave her out of this! She needs protecting!" He defended.

"Come on, Chuck, you call this protection! It's insane!"

"No-one understands what we have!" Chuck shouted at Nate standing up.

"Maybe no-one understands because it is not normal! Maybe she's just better off with Louis..." He suggested. Chuck looked as though he was about to break the scotch bottle over Nate's head.

"You can't seriously mean that!"

"You always hurt her, Chuck. No matter what you do! And you can't even be sure that she's even getting abused! Maybe it's just all in your head."

"Believe me, I wish it was! Then maybe I could sleep at night, knowing that she wasn't crying herself to sleep! Or getting hurt! You don't think that it's taking everything that I have not to barge around there and kill him with my bare hands and take her away!" Chuck snapped and Nate looked scared. Chuck stormed past him and into his bedroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair arrived at the Palace, in a lilac knee length dress that had a part cut out to expose the crease of her breasts. The neckline of the dress had small diamante flowers. She accessorised with a pair of purple Christian Louboutins peep toe pumps. Around her neck, she wore a Tiffany key. She held onto Louis' hand as the photographers took their pictures.

Then, she saw him. He was standing at the bar as usual, downing a scotch. Louis noticed that he was there too and casually put his mouth to Blair's ear.

"Would you like me to go and get drinks?" He asked. Blair knew why he wanted to go over there and there was no way she could let him.

"No, I'm not thirsty, let's go and say hello to everyone first. Serena!" Blair called. Serena turned around and ran over to Blair.

"Blair! This night is fabulous! You and Chuck did a superb job" Serena said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, S. But really it was all Chuck's idea. Hiring out the whole place...Even if he does own it" Blair giggled. Louis gave her a look that automatically silenced her giggle.

"Well this place really is great! And I got The Airborne Toxic Event to play! This night is going to be amazing" Serena giggled. "Come, I need to talk to you" She said dragging Blair away from Louis.

"I'll find Nate" Louis called. Blair nodded and continued to be dragged off by Serena. When they were in a corner Serena spoke.

"What happened with you and Chuck?" She asked. "He looked really upset when he first came" Serena said.

"It turns out that he set som girl up to come and humiliate Louis and I, he will never grow up" She sighed. "That is not the man I want to be with, so I ended it with him" Blair explained.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Serena asked. Blair nodded.

"I will be"

"Now, I have to tell you something" She began.

"Go on" Blair encouraged.

"I broke up with Dan" Serena announced.

"What? Why?" Blair asked. "You guys were so happy-"

"Blair" Serena began. "I love Nate. I always have" She admitted. Blair smiled.

"You know that he feels the same, right?" Blair asked. Serena nodded.

"Yes, but-"

Blair cut her off. "No buts, go and find your Prince" She smiled. Serena smiled.

"Only if you go and find yours"

"Louis?" Blair asked. Serena shook her head.

"Go and find the one you want to be with, the one that makes you truly happy" Serena smiled. Blair nodded and walked off.

Already, Blair was struggling to breathe. She always felt like this at events. She always had at least two pairs of eyes on her. Watching her every move. She felt like she was surrounded. She needed to get some air, and so she walked out of the room and over to the elevator shaft.

**XOXOXOXO**

With her needing air and not wanting to leave the building because of paparazzi. Blair found herself on the rooftop of the Palace Hotel. She walked further onto it, being careful not to trip up over the small stones with her heels.

She walked past a few large air vents and then sat on one and just looked out at the night sky.

It was so peaceful and relaxing. It was no wonder why Chuck always had a thing for rooftops.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice someone open the door and step out and onto the rooftop.

"Hey" A voice spoke and she turned her head to see the person she wanted to see last. Chuck. "What are you doing out here? Everyone's looking for you downstairs" He said as he walked over to her.

"I don't know" She answered.

"Well here" He took of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "You must be freezing"

"Just a little" She admitted. He took that as a good sign and sat next to her on the vent.

"Do you remember, when we used to sit out here and have breakfast?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, we were like, eighteen" He laughed reminiscing with her about their summer mornings not long after he had told her he loved her. He remembered how peaceful it was just to sit on the rooftop, with just a small table and chairs and eat croissants and drink coffee and sit in the early morning sun.

"And we used to talk about how bright and perfect our future would be...Remember?" She added. He nodded.

"You were going off to take over NYU and become a successful and powerful lawyer and I was going to expand the Bass Empire" He reminisced.

She began to cry again. "What happened? When did everything get so screwed up?" She cried. "This isn't how it's supposed to be"

He took her hand in his. "I know" He told her. "We just lost track of things for a minute and then everything just sped out of control" He admitted.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I was supposed to be this powerful woman and I was supposed to have this perfect life that everyone was jealous of. And instead I'm stuck in a marriage with a man I barely know and we always fight and I don't love him. And then I sneak out every chance I get to go and see you" She broke down and wiped away her tears. "And then we fight, and I feel so..."

"Lost?" He finished for her. She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. "Do you ever feel that we sneak around constantly because were so afraid of the truth? Were so afraid that if we came out and told everyone the truth that they wouldn't believe us and then, we would start to not believe it and before long, we'd break up. Then no-body would win. We'd all lose"

"Everything just seems so pointless" She sighed.

"Do you remember what I told you years ago? About if two people are meant to be together-"

"Eventually, they'll find their way back" She finished for him.

"Now I don't know about you, but I still believe that"

She smiled through her tears. "You do?"

"I have to; it's the only thing that keeps me breathing each day" He told her.

"I still believe it too" She told him.

"We'll figure this out, Blair. I don't how yet but we will. Trust me"

"I can't just leave him" She began.

"I know...I know" He thought for a moment. "Hey, is Louis still visiting his family next week?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes"

"Well then, how about we go to the Hamptons and figure everything out. Figure out what were gonna do" Chuck suggested. Blair nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea" She smiled. "And about before, I'm sorry that I shouted and told you to stay away from me, I didn't mean any of it. I was just upset"

"I know, but you had every right to be angry; I was just trying to get you to see that he's not right for you" He told her. "But I was wrong and I'm so sorry"

"You don't need to use girls and plots to get me to realise that" She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. she kissed him back and he decided to deepen the kiss.

"I'm sorry" She apologised. "I really do hate it when we fight"

He kissed her neck.

"So do I" He agreed. She played with his hair as he lowered his lips to the crease of her dress. "Hmmm" He moaned against her skin. "Have you worn purple to tease me?" He asked against her breasts.

"Maybe" She admitted. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"I adore it" He replied sliding his hand down to her panties and moving them to the side. She was already wet. "My, my. Someone's awfully wet" He smirked.

"Only for you" She smirked back.

"Come on" He said putting his head up and offering out his hand for her. "Let's go somewhere more private" He said. She took his hand and led her over to where the door is.

"Or you could just lock the door. I know that you have the key on you, I also know that you probably have a condom on you, you being Chuck Bass and everything" She smirked. He smirked back.

"You know me well" He replied pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and picking one before pushing it into the door and locking it.

"But I don't have a condom" He admitted. She sighed slightly and then kissed him.

"It doesn't matter, we haven't used one before and nothing happened" She replied. He smirked.

"True" He agreed.

She quickly set out undoing his belt and pulling his pants and his boxers down to his ankles. He pushed her against the wall and placed both of his arms around her legs, lifting her up against the wall and pulling down her panties. She tore at the buttons of his shirt to expose his manly chest. He quickly entered her. Making her gasp.

She loved how he felt inside her. It always made her feel safe for some strange reason and she loved it when they had sex against the wall.

He began thrusting inside her. She moaned his name.

"Oh God!" She cried out.

"You like that, Baby?" He asked her huskily.

"Faster!" She cried.

"Okay" He complied as he thrusted faster making her scream in pleasure.

"Oh my God! Chuck! This is amazing!" She screamed feeling him rubbing against her clit. He took her hand in his and held it against the wall.

"Fuck, Blair" He cried and she knew that he was at his peak. But he was determined to make her come first and so he kept on grinding against her clit between thrusts and within moments, she came.

"Chuck! Oooh!" She cried as she dug her nails into his hand that she was holding. He quickly thrust out and back in again before coming inside her. she felt the sperm drip out of her and down her leg but she didn't care.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Fuck" He breathed attempting to catch his breath back.

"That was amazing" She breathed. They stayed like that for a few moments before he set her down on the floor, making sure that she had her balance properly. She wiped the white liquid off of her leg with at issue he gave her.

"Who knew rooftop sex could be so exciting?" She giggled as he pulled up his pants and re-did his belt.

"I know" He agreed. She put her panties on.

"How do I look?" She asked smoothing down her curly hair. He smiled.

"Perfect" He unlocked the door. "You ready to go back to the party?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair!" Serena called when she saw her best friend. She ran over to Blair and Chuck in her turgouise gown and hugged her. "Where have you been? Louis has been looking everywhere"

"I just needed some air" Blair replied.

"Did you find Nate?" Chuck asked. Serena nodded.

"He's over at the bar" She answered.

"I better go and help him then" Chuck smiled before walking off.

"I should go and find Louis" Blair said walking off to find Louis. She spotted him talking to a security guard and made her way over.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I needed some air" She replied.

"Who's jacket is that?" He asked. Blair looked down and noticed that she was still wearing Chuck's jacket.

"Oh, it's Chuck's he found me and gave me his jacket. I was cold" She explained taking it off.

"I will take it back to him" Louis said taking the jacket from her and walking over to the bar where Chuck was.

"Here" Louis said handing Chuck his jacket back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this, thanks" Chuck thanked taking it from Louis.

"Listen, Chuck, the only reason that I am not throwing you into the Hudson river right now is because we are at a formal event" Louis said. "I do not want you going near Blair again, is that clear?" He asked threateningly.

Chuck sipped his scotch slowly as though he was thinking. He slowly brought the glass away from his lips.

"Listen, Louis, the only reason that I am not putting you in hospital right now is because this is Serena's birthday party and I wouldn't want Blair to get embarrassed" Chuck replied setting the glass down on the side. "And unlike Blair, you cannot tell me who I can and cannot see" He replied walking past him and shoving him in the shoulder and walking away from him.

He walked over to Blair who had been watching from a safe distance.

"I'll call you" He told her. She nodded.

"Okay" She whispered. Chuck walked over to Serena and Nate and began chatting with them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Escape

**His Girl, His Baby**

***Chapter 4-Escape***

**AN: Your reviews mean the world to me so please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry that it took a while to update but I should have the next chapter up within a few days.  
>xoxo-Beth. <strong>

****

"This week is going to be so good" Blair said excitedly.

"I know" Serena agreed.

"Stop here" Blair told the taxi driver and the taxi came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping outside Dorota's apartment?" Serena asked.

"Because of Gossip Girl. If anyone saw us getting into Chuck's limo, we'd be busted within an hour" Blair replied. "Once were out of Manhattan, were safe"

"Safer" Serena corrected. "Gossip Girl has spies everywhere"

Blair pulled out a dollar note and handed it to the driver before both girls climbed out and got their cases from the boot.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about getting caught in that Hamptons since Chuck and I are not really planning on leaving the house or even the bedroom for a number of days" Blair smirked.

"Eeww, B I did not need to know that!" Serena cried lifting one of her cases out onto the sidewalk.

A black limo pulled up and Blair felt something move in her stomach, she hadn't been feeling too good this morning but this was not a sick feeling. It was a different one. Butterflies.

The door opened and out came Chuck and Nate. Serena and Blair both smiled excitedly.

"Need some help with those bags?" Nate called as they walked over. Nate took Serena's bag and Chuck took Blair's. Their hands brushed against each other's and Blair looked into Chuck's. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but it was too risky.

"How are you?" He asked her. Blair smiled.

"I'm good" She smiled.

"You two ready?" Nate asked Blair and Chuck taking Serena's hand and leading her to the limo.

"Yes" Blair smiled not taking her eyes off of Chuck. "I'm completely ready"

They walked over to the limo and all climbed in whilst Arthur loaded the girls bags into the boot of the limo.

When they were in the safety of the limo Chuck grabbed a bottle of champagne and opened it. Blair grabbed some glasses and poured it.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Chuck began. Blair smiled.

"Here we go..." Nate began. Serena and Blair giggled.

"To the happy couple; Serena and Nate, may your future be bright and Humphrey-less" Chuck announced. Everyone giggled. "And to Blair, the most beautiful and powerful woman that I know"

Blair blushed. Nate raised his glass. "And to Chuck and Blair, may the two of you figure out what's going on and stop torturing each other" Nate announced. Everyone laughed again.

"By the way, we are all going out to a club tonight" Chuck announced. "It could be a good new investment"

"Oh is that what this trip is to you? Just a good investment?" Blair asked smiling. He kissed her.

"Well it could turn into something life-changing" He smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him again.

****

Chuck opened the door and Blair practically ran in and dived on the bed. She sighed happily and he put down her heavy suitcase.

"You quite comfortable?" He asked closing the door.

"Yes" She smiled.

"Well" He walked over, kneeled on the bed and kissed her. "Don't get too comfy, we have to go out to the club soon"

She smirked. "Of course. And will there be any strippers?" She asked.

"Only if you feel like getting up on that stage and performing" He smirked. She kissed him again. He looked out of the window to see the glorious sunshine.

"How about a walk on the beach?" He asked.

"My, my, we are feeling romantic today aren't we?" Blair giggled. He smiled at her.

"I want you to see that I can be romantic" He replied. "I'll just get changed"

She nodded. "Okay"

****

Blair and Chuck both walked along the white sandy beach hand in hand. She was wearing a long beige maxi dress with flowers on it and he was wearing chino shorts and a blue and white chequered shirt. She held her gladiator sandals in her free hand as she walked barefoot along. The waves sweeping along the ocean floor.

"This is beautiful" She said after a long time of silence. No one felt the need to speak. It was so peaceful.

"It is" He agreed. "Are you having fun?"

"I am" She agreed. "It's the best I've felt in a long time" She admitted.

"You do seem happy" He agreed. "This is just so beautiful being here, with Serena and Nate I just feel like it was when we were younger" She smiled.

"You don't mind that they decided to tag along?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, not at all, it's like we've all been reunited" Blair smiled. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm really happy that you came here...That you gave me another chance...I know that I've had a lot already" He smiled.

"Everybody deserves another chance. No matter what they've done" She smiled.

****

Chuck smiled at her as she spun around for him. She wore a little black dress that rested just above the knee. It was backless and had a plunging neckline. He was quite surprised that it was even her dress.

"Do you think it's too revealing?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's amazing" He smiled. She groaned and took the bottom of the dress in her hands.

"Of course you'd say that" She replied. "You're Chuck Bass"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her curls.

"I'm not Chuck Bass without you" He reminded her. She smiled and fell into his embrace.

"You have this glow about you recently...I like it" He smiled. Sh held up her ring-less ring finger and examined it.

"Maybe it's because I'm not wearing that ring anymore...Maybe it was weighing me down"

"Or maybe it was bringing you down" He replied. She shook her head.

"Let's not talk about it, Chuck. I don't want to think about it" She said quickly.

He kissed her temple. "Well we have to sometime"

"I know, just not tonight" She looked into his eyes through the mirror. "Please, Chuck" She added. He nodded.

"Okay. Whatever you want"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The four of them, were all sitting in a private booth. Chuck had his hand on Blair's leg whilst he was whispering something into her ear. Nate and Serena were making out. Blair giggled.

"No way!" She giggled. Chuck pulled away from her ear.

"I knew you wouldn't do it" He replied taking a sip from his champagne flute. Blair stared at him.

"Oh no, you are not using that trick on me!" She shot at him. He smirked at her just knowing how mad she was getting.

"What trick?" He asked playing dumb. "I knew that you wouldn't do it, it was just a fact I was stating"

"Oh really?" She clanged taking another long sip of her champagne. She passed him the glass and swallowed. "Guard my drink"

He smiled. "With Pleasure"

She stood up and walked over to the DJ booth and whispered something into his ear. He smiled at Blair and nodded before Soho Dolls Stripper began playing over the speakers.

"You have got to be kidding me" Chuck chuckled.

"What's she doing up there, man?" Nate asked.

"This vacation is her escape, I should have known she wouldn't back down" Chuck answered.

"What?" Nate asked but Chuck didn't reply. Instead is eyes were fixed on her a she ran up the stage's steps with her back to the audience.

The crowd began cheering as she pulled the straps down on her dress and the them rest on her shoulders. The crowd cheered some more as she reached for the zip on the side of her dress and pulled it down slowly. She pulled it all the way down and let it fall to the floor to reveal her in a purple set of lingerie. Chuck smirked. He knew that she'd wear his favourite pair of lingerie just to tease him.

Her audience's cheers got louder and she smiled. It had been such a long time since she'd last done this. It was the perfect way to let go.

She saw Chuck's eyes locked on her body and she winked at him before she continued to dance with the strippers. He stood up and began cheering.

When the song was finished, she put her dress back on and sauntered over to Chuck, Serena and Nate. Chuck offered her champagne flute. She took it and drank the rest of it. She turned on her side.

"Will you zip me up, please?" She asked sweetly. He nodded and zipped her zip up. She smiled at him and sat down.

"Uh...Blair, what the heck was that all about?" Serena asked.

"That" She smirked at Chuck. "Was my escape"

"What?"

"Years ago, when it was the opening of Victrola, she appeared and did exactly that what she just did then. She only ever does it when she feels she can truly escape from reality" Chuck answered for her.

Blair smiled. "It's true"

****

Chuck and Nate stood at the bar and watched as Serena and Blair danced on the dance floor.

"I haven't seen Blair this happy in years" Nate pointed out. Chuck smiled.

"I know"

"It's like she's a completely different person. She seems lighter, care free. I never thought in a million years that I'd see Blair Waldorf perform a strip tease in public" Nate laughed. Chuck laughed too.

"Yeah I love it when she's this happy. It makes me happy, y'know" Chuck replied. Nate slapped Chuck's shoulder.

"You are so whipped, man" He exclaimed. Chuck smiled.

"And? you know that it's better for everyone if I'm whipped. I drink less and I'm in a much better mood" He replied.

"So, what's your plan for her whilst were out here?"

Chuck stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to try and get her to leave Louis" He explained. Nate's face looked puzzled.

"And how are you going to get her to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't worked it all out completely but I'm trying to spoil her and give her as much attention as humanly possible. Romantically and normally" Chuck answered.

"No offence man, but I think it's going to take a bit more than a trip to Tiffany's, hard core sex and a walk or two on the beach to get her to leave a Prince" Nate said.

"Well I'll think of some huge romantic gesture" Chuck replied getting their drinks and walking over to the girls. Nate grabbed Serena and his own drink and followed Chuck.

Blair took her martini and smiled at Chuck whilst he sipped his scotch before they began dancing. They were in the middle of grinding when he whispered in her ear.

"You were amazing up there" He told her just as he had when they were sixteen. Her eyes flew open and she turned around to stare at him.

He wondered if he shouldn't have said it, if it would make her think that he would keep on bringing up the past but she pressed her lips firmly against his. It completely shocked him, he didn't know what to do, so he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

His hand slid around her back to cup her ass and hold her tightly to him whilst she played with his bowtie.

After they pulled away, Chuck put his mouth back up to her ear.

"Let's get outta here" He suggested. She nodded and snaked her hand through his. Nate and Serena were grinding away with each other.

"Serena" Blair called. Serena smiled.

"Hey B!" She cried drunkenly. "H-how are you?" She stuttered and then giggled.

"Were going back to the house" Blair told her.

"I don't wanna go!" She protested.

"Not you! Chuck and I" Blair replied. Serena giggled.

"Can me and Nate stay here then? Were having fun" Serena said.

"I can see that" Blair giggled. "We'll see you both in the morning"

"Okay bye Blair! Bye bye Chuck!" Serena cried happily.

"Goodbye Sis" Chuck said trying to hide his amused look. He loved Serena when she was wasted, she really was hilarious.

"Don't forget to use a condom! It prevents STD and un-un-unwanted p-pregnancies'!" Serena told them drunkenly.

"Shut up!" Nate whispered. "No one's supposed to know that they're together"

"They were all over each other!" Serena shot back before they both laughed at each other. Chuck ad Blair thought that it was the right time to slip out un-noticed.

He held her up as they walked out into the cold night time air. She was quite drunk and so he had to help her walk properly.

"I had fun tonight" She smiled. "Thank you"

"It's okay" He replied opening the limo door and helping her in before getting in himself and closing the door.

Just as the limo began to pull away from the sidewalk Blair kissed him, shuffling onto him more. She eventually found herself straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt his hand slide up side and take hold of her zip. He slid it down slowly, his fingers running along her exposed skin.

She broke away from his lips for the first time since they started and he helped her to take off the dress and toss it to the side. Leaving her in just her purple lingerie, driving him crazy. She pulled off his jacket and his bowtie and tossed them with her dress then began unbuttoning his shirt.

He helped her with them to help save time and quickly tossed it to the side. She began kissing his neck and he cupped her breasts. She gasped in pain.

"Oww" She murmured. Chuck stopped and she stared at him.

"Blair, are you okay?" He asked staring at her, taking his hands away. She looked down at her breasts.

"That was really sore" She said. "Do it again"

"I don't want to hurt you-" He began.

"Chuck, just do it again" She ordered. He did it again and she gasped.

"My boobs are really sore again" She announced.

"Again?" He asked.

"They were sore a few days ago" She told him. "I just thought it was my period coming early" She told him. "It's probably just that" She replied kissing him again.

"Blair, I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't. Just try not to use them" She replied smiling and attacking his lips again. He breathed hard as she suckled his ear lobe and began rubbing herself against him.

She began unfastening his belt and he gave a sigh of relief, his pants were becoming far too tight as his erection was so large. She pulled his zipper down. He smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out the foil wrapper he always kept handy. He lifted his hips as she tugged his pants then his boxers off.

She took the condom off of him and took it out of its wrapper before taking the wrapping off and rolling it onto his shaft.

He slid her panties down and off and her heels fell off her feet. She then slid onto him and began riding him. She rode him as hard as she could and he held her up. He moaned just as much as she did and flipped her over, lying her down, he positioned himself onto of her and began thrusting into her. She ran her hands up and down his chest before leading them to rest on his back. He took her free hand in his for extra support.

"Ohhh!" She gaped only making Chuck pump into her harder and faster.

After a few minutes, he felt her legs tighten around his back as her inner muscles began to clench around him. He never liked it when he came first and so he continued thrusting into her, trying to hold his own orgasm in. Hoping that she would peak before he did.

She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came calling "Chuck!"

He lost control only seconds after, screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her before sitting up and catching his breath. She sat up and caught her breath too. After a moment she spoke.

"Sex in the limo...Tonight really is historic" She smirked. He smiled at her.

"Yeah it is...Only now I get to say this...I love you" He told her. She kissed him again. "I mean that, I really do"

"I know, I love you too" She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"We have a lot to talk about this week" He told her. She nodded.

"I know, just not tonight" She said. "Tonight's all about escape...Escaping from the real world"

He smiled against her soft curls. "Okay"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: So Blair's breasts being tender? Could that be a possible sign? We already know from the previous chapter that Chuck and Blair have had unprotected sex more than once. Remember****:**_** "It doesn't matter, we haven't used one before and nothing happened"  
><strong>_**Also give me your thought on anything you would like to see and I will try my hardest to fit it in somewhere for you all.  
>xoxo-Beth. <strong>


	5. Trust Me

**His Girl, His Baby **

*** Chapter 5-Trust Me***

**AN: I must admit, this is not one of my favourite chapters but I promise that Blair will be opening up to Chuck more and there will be a lot more Nate and Blair and Serena and Chuck talks coming up. I really just wanted to show Chuck's love for Blair in this chapter. **

**Also, in the last chapter some of the scenes didn't separate with the XOXOXOXO Barrier properly so I have done a (*) this time to indicate a new scene. Just in case the XOXOXOXO doesn't work. **

**Enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

(*) Blair opened her eyes only to close them tightly again when she was almost blinded by a bright glare. She opened them again slowly as she saw her surroundings.

There was an empty champagne bottle and two empty glasses on her nightstand. There was a condom wrapper ling on the bed with the used condom not far from it and a trail of her and Chuck's clothes that started at the doorway and finished at the foot of the bed.

She noticed Chuck's arm draped over her stomach and so she decided to turn over and look at him. He lay face to the side of the pillow as though he had been watching her before falling asleep himself. His free arm was next to his head on the top of his pillow. His hair was all ruffled up and messy compared to its usual perfection. He smiled in his sleep and Blair smiled too, she noticed that he was beginning to get the stubble of a beard. She loved him with stubble, he looked hot with it, the only trouble with it was that it prickled her whenever he kissed her.

She noticed that the light must have been coming in from the curtains that still hung open. They were so busy in their 'Escape' that they forgot to close them.

She looked down at her legs and saw that they weren't covered with any sheets. Then she realised that they had only a thin decorative sheet over them and it was only wrapped around her torso. She looked at Chuck. Only part of his bum was covered. She hoped that no one from housekeeping came in whilst they were sleeping.

She picked up her phone and looked at the time it was only 6:30 so she decided that after she had closed the curtains, she would attempt to go back to sleep.

She sat up in the bed and grabbed Chuck's shirt off of the floor and put it on. She felt extremely dizzy, just as she had yesterday morning just before she had been sick. She stood and walked over to the curtains and drew them shut. Putting the room into darkness.

Chuck groaned and shifted slightly but other than that, he continued to sleep peacefully.

She was walking back over to the bed when a wave of dizziness hit her. She held onto the bedpost or support and felt her stomach churn. She clasped a hand straight over her mouth and ran straight for the en-suite bathroom.

She quickly knelt in front of the toilet bowl just in time to be violently sick into the bowl.

Chuck heard a couching sound that awoke him. He opened his eyes and found no Blair sleeping next to him. He then heard vomiting comin from the en-suite bathroom. The room was dark, but he could make out a figure in a pinky shirt kneeling beside the toilet.

He climbed out of the bed and searched for his boxers, putting them on when he found them before walking into the bathroom. He prayed that she wasn't having a relapse.

"Blair" He spoke softly and calmly, put his heart was racing. He didn't know what he could do if she was having a relapse. He thought that he was doing everything right. She turned around and stared at him.

"Chuck, I thought you were sleeping-?" She didn't get to finish because she had to puke again. He was at her side in moments, patting her back and holding back her hair for her.

At least it wasn't self induced. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

He felt her shivering, most probably from the shock of being that violently sick and so he began rubbing her goose bumped arms, trying to get her to warm up a little.

When she was done, she flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall and rested her head back on it. He sat opposite her. She closed her eyes to try and get the dizziness to subside. This was definitely not a hangover sickness as it was like the sickness she's had the day before.

After a long silence, Chuck finally spoke. "Are you okay?" He asked. She opened her eyes gently.

"I feel really dizzy" She told him.

"It's not like you to be getting this bad of a hangover" He pointed out.

"It must've been the champagne" She replied. He nodded.

"It did taste cheaper than usual"

Another wave of sickness hit her and he held back her hair for her. She groaned. She honestly didn't think that there was anything left in her system for her to throw up.

When she was finished, he kissed her shoulder and flushed the toilet. He was so sweet the way how he always looked after her if she was ill.

"I'm really tired" She told him.

"Okay, why don't we get you some food first though? I don't want you being hungry" He suggested. She nodded and he helped her to stand up. She rinsed her mouth out whilst he put on a white t-shirt.

...

(*) Blair and Chuck walked down the stairs and into the living room and spotted Nate and Serena crashed out on the couch. Nate was sitting up with his head resting on the couch's arm and Serena was lying down with her head on Nate's lap. Blair and Chuck tried not to laugh as they walked past them and into the kitchen.

...

(*)The toast popped out of the toast and Chuck took it out before buttering it. Blair watched him as she sipped her water. She took a piece of toast and ate it.

He ate his too and smiled when she managed to eat the whole thing without having to run to the bathroom. He took this as a great sign and reached to pour himself some coffee.

"You want some coffee?" He asked she nodded and he poured her some too. She drank some but then brought the cup away from her mouth and scrunched up her nose.

"Everything alright?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Chuck! That coffee tastes awful!" She replied.

"It tastes just right to me" He said before taking her cup and drinking some of hers. "Blair there's nothing wrong with that"

She pushed it away. "I'll just stick to my water"

"At least you managed to keep the toast down" He said. She smiled and nodded. But the moment quickly passed when she ran for the sink and began puking again. He sighed.

"Guess I spoke too soon"

A very hungover Serena and Nate appeared in the doorway. They looked like zombies.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena asked slowly.

"Hangover" Chuck answered for Blair. Blair rinsed out her moth and nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, S" Blair assured her best friend.

"Okay well were going to bed because it's only like 7" Nate said. Blair and Chuck nodded. "Hope you feel better, Blair" He said before they both walked off.

"I think we should probably go back to bed too" Chuck said. Blair nodded.

...

(*) Their plan had been to go back to bed and go back to sleep, however, Blair couldn't sleep as she spent the next hour in the bathroom. She had told Chuck not to wait up for her and just to go back to sleep, but he couldn't rest knowing that she was so ill, so he stood up and walked over to the en-suite bathroom and slowly opened the door.

She was facing the shower, with her head and body resting against the wall. She was sat down and curled up in a ball. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping.

He smiled. 'God, she's beautiful' he thought to himself. He didn't want her sleeping on the floor and so he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms bridal style accidentally waking her.

"Chuck what are you-" He cut off her panicked voice with his calm one.

"You fell asleep" He told her placing her down on the bed and pulling the covers over her before climbing onto his side.

She turned over to face him and he could tell that she needed a cuddle. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and played with her hair with his other hand. She placed a hand on his chest and kissed his bare chest.

After a couple of minutes, he realised that she had finally fallen asleep and tried to sleep himself.

He woke up again at around 12 and noticed that she was still sleeping and so he decided to get up carefully, making sure not to wake her and go to get changed.

It was far too warm to be wearing a suit so he decided on a pink short sleeved shirt and some shorts. He took his laptop and went downstairs to check up on work.

...

(*)Chuck was sitting down in the living room doing some spread sheets when Blair appeared in a small yellow sundress. He looked up and smiled at her. She had a matching yellow headband on.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi" She replied walking over to sit with him.

He closed down the laptop. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little bit better" She replied. "I was going to go for a walk in the garden, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

He nodded. "Sure"

...

(*)They walked along in the garden. Blair smiled at the sun on her face.

"Blair, I know that you don't want to talk about the situation were in, but we have to at some point" Chuck said. Blair nodded.

"I know. It's just hard" She admitted. He stopped walking and made her stop too, he looked into her chocolate coloured eyes and he could tell that there was going to be tears.

"I know it's hard" He replied.

"I want to be with you, Chuck. But I can't, if Louis ever found out he'd...He'd kill us both" She stuttered.

"Blair, listen to me" He took her hand. "I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you too it's just that..." She looked away from him. "I don't know whether I can"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared" She admitted.

"Of me?" He asked.

"No, no well yes but I'm scared of being with you because sometimes I feel that being with you really isn't good for me. I feel like a little girl when I'm with you"

"Blair, I know that you think it's going to be like it was when we were 19. I know that you think that I'm going to treat you badly again but I wouldn't. I promise I wouldn't"

"I know it's just that...How do I know that? How do I know that you'd be different? How can I trust you?"

"Because I need you" He told her. "And you know I'd be better for you than he is. I'd be a better husband and you know it"

She wiped away her tears and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Give me the rest of the week and I'll prove to you that I can make you happy. I'll prove to you that you should choose me instead of him" He told her. She nodded.

"Okay"

He reached behind his back and pulled out a turquoise box with a blue ribbon. She gasped.

"Here" He handed it to her and she tore the ribbon off before opening the lid and staring into the box. She gasped.

There, in front of her eyes was a round kaleidoscope key pendant with marquise, square and round brilliant diamonds in platinum. Sitting on a platinum chain.

"This is beautiful..." She stopped and pulled herself out of her gaze. "I can't accept this" She replied handing him the box.

"Are you crazy? Blair I didn't go all the way to Tiffany's before to get that just to have it not accepted" He replied.

"I can't" She protested but he was already taking it out of the box and putting it around her neck.

"Yes you can" He replied with a kiss to her neck.

She played with it. "You didn't have to get me such an expensive gift" She sighed.

"I'm Chuck Bass" He replied. "Plus, it's a get well soon gift"

She laughed a little. "Well it is lovely"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena all sat in the garden eating their Della Femina take out. Blair didn't want to leave the house in case she puked again. Serena noticed Blair's necklace.

"Nice necklace, B" She smiled. Blair smiled.

"Thanks it was a gift. A get well soon one" She smirked at Chuck and he winked back at her.

"Wait, Chuck got you a gift for being hungover?" Serena asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes"

Serena turned to Nate. "And I thought that you were supposed to be the romantic one out of the two of you?" Serena asked. Nate looked worried.

"Thanks man" Nate thanked Chuck sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem" Chuck smirked.

Blair set down her knife and fork on her empty plate. Chuck stared at her amazed.

"Someone's hungry" Nate noted.

"I am" Blair replied.

"Let's just hope you can keep it down" Chuck replied. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

(*) Nate and Serena were settled on the couch and Blair and Chuck were in the kitchen. They had initially gone in the kitchen to get a drink but ended up having a make out session. She broke away.

"I'm hungry" She said. He laughed.

"You really know how to set the mood don't you, Blair?" He asked sarcastically. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Please tell me that we have macaroons?" She asked. He nodded and walked over to a cupboard, getting out a green box ad handing them her. She took them and ripped the lid off and began eating them.

"I'm really sleepy" She told him halfway through eating a chocolate macaroon. He took a green one and she shot him a death glare. He popped it into his mouth before she could tell him to put it back.

"We'll go to bed and watch a movie then" He told her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

(*) They were curled up in bed watching Breakfast At Tiffany's. Her head was resting on his chest and he was playing with her hair. Kissing her head every so often.

"He's all right! Aren't you, cat? Poor cat! Poor slob! Poor slob without a name! The way I see it I haven't got the right to give him one. We don't belong to each other. We just took up one day by the river. I don't want to own anything until I find a place where me and things go together. I'm not sure where that is but I know what it is like. It's like Tiffany's" Blair said along with Audrey Hepburn. Chuck smiled.

"Tiffany's? You mean the jewellery store?" He asked in sync with George Peppard. Blair smiled up at him.

"That's right. I'm just CRAZY about Tiffany's!" She exclaimed playing with the key around her neck which she had refused to take off. She was now in a white slip and he was in just his boxers.

"You really need to take that off before you fall asleep" He told her. She sighed and took it off, placing it on her nightstand.

"It will still be there tomorrow, don't worry" He told her with a quick kiss.

"I know. Will you?" She asked.

"Will I what?" He was confused.

"Still be here tomorrow" She answered. He chuckled.

"Of course I will. I love you" He smiled.

"Good" She kissed him again before placing her head back on his chest, his free hand found his way into hers and held it. Gently stroking her knuckles.

After a while, he realised that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her and gently laid her down on the pillows. He turned the movie off and turned on his side. She reached out for him in her sleep and so he shuffled over and brought her close to him. He was starting to get worried about her. He hoped that she wasn't sick again. But if it was just a hangover surely it would be gone tomorrow, right?

He kissed her nose before turning out his light on his nightstand. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey" He smiled down at her. "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep" He told her. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

He watched her sleep. She looked so innocent and perfect when she slept. She looked like a doll. Perfection. He never knew that it was even possible to love someone as much as he loved her and he knew that it wasn't normal but that was what kept things interesting.

And he loved her more than anything.

**AN: So no smut but there will be in the next chapter I just felt that they needed some fluff and come of Chuck taking care of Blair. Please review!**


	6. You're All I Have

**His Girl, His Baby **

**Chapter 6-You're All I Have**

**AN: So I have now decided that I am going to start naming these chapters after songs or lyrics for a little bit of fun but anyway I am really sorry that it took so long to update, I have been very busy with leaving school and prom but now I'm back down to earth and writing so expect more chapters very soon indeed. I'm not too sure if I got the whole doctors office thing right but, oh well.  
>Remember to leave me feedback, it's always appreciated and if you want anything to be included don't be afraid to ask.<br>Enjoy!**

_**Just give me a chance to hold on  
>Just give me something to hold onto<br>It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
>I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have<strong>_**-Snow Patrol  
>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO<br>...**

Chuck sat in the garden on a sun lounger thinking about Blair. She had locked herself in that bathroom again and he was convinced now that she didn't have food poisoning, which was what she'd told him a few days ago. And she also told him that she must have gotten it before they came to the Hamptons because she wasn't feeling too good before they left Manhattan. However, he knew that food poisoning didn't last for three days straight. Food poisoning that included being sick all the time, sleeping most of the day, having a weird reaction to normal things like coffee and having extremely tender boobs. And now she'd started shutting him out of the bathroom and was being really moody with everyone.

He was just about to get up and see where she was when she came out of the patio doors. She wore a green and yellow sundress and she was in some nude flats.

He took his sun glasses off.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hi" She smiled slightly, but she didn't look happy. She sat down on the edge of the sun lounger and he took her hand in his and stroked her knuckles.

"Blair, tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you" He said as sweetly as he could. "H-has your condition...Has it returned?" He asked slowly, stuttering slightly. She shook her head and looked down.

"No, no it hasn't" She told him.

"Then what is going on, Blair?" He asked. "Please, tell me I'm so worried" he told her.

She sighed. "I...I don't know." She said looking down. There was a silence before she looked up at him with worried eyes. "I'm scared"

This worried Chuck even more. The fact that he didn't even know what was wrong was terrifying him.

"Come with me" He said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. She did but held her head when she did. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Dizzy spell" She answered. "I'm fine"

They both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Chuck started up the laptop and she sat next to him. He got up a symptom checker.

"Tell me all of your symptoms" He told her. She nodded.

"Nausea and vomiting, Swelled and tender boobs, dizziness, drowsiness, mood swings and headache" She replied.

He added them all to an image of a woman. "Anything else?"

"My period's late...It's never late" She said. Then her eyes grew. "Oh God"

Chuck was thinking exactly the same thing as she was and quickly put that in. The screen came up with 20 possible conditions.

"Okay, you have anaemia, high blood pressure, heat exhaustion, labyrinthitis, ectopic pregnancy..." He froze as the words ectopic pregnancy hit them both. She saw what was next to it on the screen.

"Pregnancy" She whispered.

There was a long silence before both pairs of brown eyes drifted down to Blair's linen covered stomach.

"No" She mumbled. "I...I can't be"

Chuck was already typing in 'Pregnancy symptoms' to Google. He found one and clicked on it. He took a deep breath before shakily reading them out.

"1: Prickling tingling nipples"

They both looked down at Blair's breasts.

"2: Spotting ad cramping"

She looked shocked. "I did have some cramping about a week ago" She admitted.

"3: Feeling sick" He said. They both knew that that one was definite. "4: Tender, swollen breasts"

She nodded slowly.

"5: Fatigue. 6: Needing to pee frequently. 7: Darkening of your nipples 8: Altered sense of taste. 9: A missed period" He stopped. She put her head in her hands and began crying.

"No, no no, this can't be happening to me" She sobbed.

"10. The proof: A positive home pregnancy test" He mumbled. She began crying her eyes out. Chuck didn't know what to do, the thought of her being pregnant. The thought of him becoming a Father. He was terrified.

"What am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a Mother!" She cried. He was silent for whatever seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"We'll go to the Doctors" He said standing up.

She looked up at him. "Chuck, I'm sorry" She apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's my fault" He replied.

"But it might be Louis" She said. He nodded.

"I know"

**...**

(*) Within 20 minutes they were sitting in a doctor's office waiting room. No one had spoken since they were sitting in the living room. She just kept crying. Chuck noticed a woman staring at them.

"Blair, stop crying people are staring" He whispered as sweetly as he could.

"Oh I'm sorry, Chuck I didn't realise that this wasn't a big deal for you! I deeply apologise! But I am freaking out!" She snapped.

"And you don't think that I am? You don't think that I'm terrified too?" He shot back at her.

"Excuse me" A woman said. Blair and Chuck both shot their heads around to stare at her.

"What?" They both snapped.

"Miss Waldorf? The Doctor will see you now" She said. Blair smiled as politely as possible.

"Thank you" She stood up.

"I'll come with you" Chuck said standing up too.

"Miss Waldorf? Your just loving this aren't you?" Blair asked as she stormed into the doctors room.

A blonde middle aged woman turned around. She had long bobbed hair and a soft smile.

"Miss Waldorf" She greeted walking over and shaking Blair's hand. "I'm Doctor Pearce"

"Chuck Bass" Chuck greeted shaking the Doctors hand. "I'm Blair's...partner"

Blair shot him a death glare. "It's complicated" Blair corrected. Dr Pearce smiled at them before showing them to their seats.

"Partner?" Blair whispered fiercely.

"What was I supposed to say, Blair? 'Bit on the side' or 'Secret lover'?" He shot back as they both sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"So...What seems to be the problem?" Dr Pearce asked.

"I...I think I'm pregnant" Blair almost whispered.

"Okay and what makes you think that?"

Blair took a deep breath. "Nausea and vomiting, Swelled and tender boobs, dizziness, drowsiness, mood swings, headache and a missed period"

"Okay, and have you had any positive pregnancy tests?" Dr Pearce asked. Blair shook her head.

"We thought we should come to you first" Chuck replied for Blair.

"And I take it this is your first pregnancy, Blair?" The Doctor asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes"

"Okay well then we can either do a urine test or a blood test, which would you prefer?"

Blair looked at Chuck briefly and he knew what she'd go for. she was always a very powerful woman but she hated needles. More than anyone he knew. That being said, he hated blood. So maybe she'd pick a blood test just to torture him.

"Urine" Blair replied. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and the Doctor handed her a urine pot.

"Just go down the hallway, third door on the left" She smiled at Blair. Blair stood up and exited the room.

There was an awkward silence when it was just the Doctor and Chuck.

"So..." Chuck began. "Do you think she's pregnant?"

"I do, yes. All of the signs add up" Doctor Pearce replied.

Chuck sighed.

"I take it this pregnancy wasn't planned?"

Chuck his head. "No, no way"

"Well, you do have options" The Doctor replied. Chuck nodded.

"Oh, I know"

Blair returned a few minutes later with a small pot of yellowish liquid. She handed it to the Doctor and sat next to Chuck again. He smiled at her but she didn't look to happy.

"I am so embarrassed"

"It'll all be fine" He replied.

"How will it be fine?" She snapped again. He noticed that her hands were shaking so he took her hand in his.

Whilst they were talking, Doctor Pearce was putting a stick into the pot.

Dr Pearce cleared her throat.

"Miss Waldorf, Mr Bass"

They both smiled politely at her.

"Yes?"

"It looks as though you're pregnant. But I would like to do an ultrasound if that's okay?" Doctor Pearce asked. Blair and Chuck nodded.

"Okay"

They both walked over to the small bed and Blair sat on it. "I'll just go and get the ultrasound box from down the hallway" The Doctor smiled before walking off.

Blair looked at Chuck.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" She was crying again.

"I know"

"I feel sick" She sobbed.

"Do you want me to get you a-"

"No" She cut him off. "No, I just fee awfully sick"

He took her hand. "Look, I know that we didn't plan for this, Blair but I think that-"

"Think that what, Chuck? We can just play happy families?" She snapped.

"Blair, this is our chance-"

"No! No its not! Stop thinking that this is a good thing, Chuck. It isn't! It might not even be yours and I'm not keeping it!" She yelled puling her hand out from his.

"What?" He asked in shock. "You don't want it?" He asked.

"That's right"

The Doctor came back into the room pushing a large machine. She asked Blair to lift her shirt up and so she did. She then took a bottle and held it above Blair's tummy.

"This is just going to be a little cold" Doctor Pearce said before squeezing the bluish gel onto Blair's tummy. Blair winced slightly.

Doctor Pearce put the scanner onto Blair's abdomen and began moving the scanner over it. Chuck stared at the screen but Blair looked up at the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong?" Chuck asked when he saw no baby on the screen. The Doctor shook her head.

"No, the baby will be so tiny, its just hard to dectect" The Doctor replied.

Suddenly a heartbeat thumping sound flooded the room, making Blair's eyes dart to the screen.

"There's you baby" Doctor Pearce announced pointing it out.

"Wow...It's so tiny" Chuck said awestruck. Blair smiled slightly, but it was quickly gone.

"You seem to be around four weeks gone, Blair" Doctor Pearce announced. Blair froze and she felt him freeze next to her...

**Four weeks ago:**

_Chuck smiled as he clicked the 'Buy' button on a pair of Erickson Beamon diamond earrings. He had heard from Serena that Blair had been admiring them the other day. He liked to surprise her. The elevator doors dinged open. _

"_How's your Dad?" Chuck asked the person who was presumably Nate. _

"_Fine" A voice replied as a figure walked into the living room in a black trench coat and black heels. Her hair was curled and rested just past her shoulders. He smiled at her. _

"_I thought you were Nate" He replied closing the laptop. When he looked back up she was no longer in her black trench coat, but in a silk lingerie set. _

_It seemed he was about to get a surprise himself. _

"_I know" _

_She walked over to him and sat on his lap before kissing his lips. His arm snaked around her waist, to hold her to him. _

"_What a wonderful surprise" He smiled against her lips. _

"_Louis' had to go to Paris, his Sister's fiancé is in some kind of trouble and so is she. The family need him" She announced. Chuck's smile grew wider. _

"_So...How long will he be there for?" He inquired. _

"_The rest of the week, so I'm all yours...Actually I've been all your for at least a week now, Louis and I are kind of in this fight" She admitted, he took her hand. _

"_Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head. _

"_I have a better idea" She smiled kissing him again. _

_He gently pushed her off of him and stood up before taking her hand and running into the bedroom and closing the door. _

_She was already pulling him towards the bed by his tie and throwing him on it. Blair kissed him again and tore his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt._

"_You are amazing" He told her. She smirked. _

"_I know, you tell me a lot" She replied seductively. He un- fastened her bra and removed it, playing with her breasts, gently sucking on one of her nipples. _

"_Fuck, you really are" He moaned against her warm skin. _

_She was already unfastening his belt and pulling his pants down, then off. _

_He tore her panties off and she began pushing her hand up and down his chest. _

_She then pulled his dick out of his pants and began pushing her hand up and down that instead. _

"_Oh! Blair" He moaned his hand moving to the nightstand and grabbing his box of condoms. _

_He brought them over to the bed and reached inside it, searching for one. It was empty. _

"_It's empty" He sighed. She looked up at him with a saddened expression. _

"_Oh" Her smile had faded, then she let it slide and smiled again. "That doesn't matter" _

"_What?" He asked in surprise. They had never not used a condom before. _

"_I need you, Chuck" She replied looking into his eyes._

"_But we've never not used one before" He replied. _

"_So we'll try something new...So fuck me" _

_He smirked. _

"_You sure?" He asked. She was already kissing him. He flipped her over and she giggled. _

"_I'll take that as a 'Yes' then?" He laughed before entering her. She moaned as she felt relief already. He moaned too. _

_He started slowly, enjoying the feel of being so 'Naked' inside of her. It was his first time of never using one before. _

"_This is...Incredible" He announced, speeding up a little. _

"_Why didn't we do this before?" She asked enjoying the real feel of him. He went slightly faster, brushing against her clit. "Mmm...Chuck, right there" She moaned. _

_He kissed her shoulder before carrying on, watching the way her tits bobbed up and down. He smirked and continued to fuck her. She put her hands on his back and dug her nails in. He let out a hiss, knowing that it would leave tiny bruises. He also knows that when she does this, she's close to coming and so he thrusts harder, making her scream in pure pleasure. _

_He watched as her hips thrusted upwards and her muscles tightened around him. she screamed his name as she came, he thrusted inside and then back out of her squirming body and he came a moment or two later, his seed filling her up and trickling out over the sides. _

_They both smirked at one another. _

"_That was-"_

"_Incredible" She finished for him. He nodded, rolled off of her and onto his side and admired her. _

"_We should definitely do that again" He smirked kissing her. _

"_Well luckily for you we have all week" She smirked back..._

She knew that they should have put a condom on. God, she wished that they had just sent Arthur out to go and buy some.

Now, they were staring at their baby on the screen. She felt tears come to her eyes.

Chuck saw her watery eyes and his hand found hers. Kissing it gently.

"There's its head" The Doctor pointed out. "And there's its body"

Blair began crying and Chuck's eyes were filling up too.

"It can be quite an emotional time for parents" The Doctor smiled.

Chuck kissed Blair's temple. "I love you" He whispered.

Blair smiled at her baby on the screen as she felt something warm sweep over her. She loved this baby, from the very second she saw it.

"That's our baby" She mumbled. Chuck smiled and let a few teardrops fall from his eyes.

"Yeah, it is; It's our beautiful little baby, Blair" He beamed.

And just like that, Blair's anger had vanished, and it was replaced by her huge smile.

"Is everything okay?" Blair asked. Doctor Pearce nodded.

"Yes, everything is perfectly healthy and normal"

Blair let out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations" Dr Pearce smiled. Blair and Chuck smiled back.

"Thank you"

"I'll print you both off a picture" Doctor Pearce said pressing a few buttons and wiping the gel off of Blair's stomach.

Chuck was confused at this point. She seemed like she loved the baby. He had hoped that it had convinced her not to get rid of it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
>...<strong>

(*) They sat in the limo in complete silence, Chuck holding the photo of the ultrasound in his hand whilst Blair stared out of the window.

"Blair" He said softly. She ignored him. "I know that you want to get rid of the baby but-"

"But what, Chuck? I can't have a baby! I have already told you!" She snapped again.

"Why not? We have the money, we have each other" He replied.

"You really don't get it, do you? I am married to someone else!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I know but-"

She cut him off. "There is no 'buts' Chuck! He is a Prince!" She yelled.

"Well it's my baby too, Blair! I am the baby's Father. I think I have some rights!" He snapped.

"Please, the only the reason that you want this baby is so that I'll leave Louis" She seethed.

"The reason I want this baby is because I love him or her and I want to be their Father!" He replied in a loud voice.

"Please, when did you turn into Mr Maternal?"

"Since I found out you were pregnant" He took her hand. "Blair, please don't have an abortion" He was begging now.

She pulled her hand out of his. "I have already made my decision" She snapped.

The limo came to a standstill at a set of traffic lights and so she opened the door.

"Blair, what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting away from you" She shot back before getting out and running across the road to the sidewalk and then onto a beach. He sighed.

"Mr Bass" Arthur called. "Should I pull over?"

Chuck knew that she needed some time to think, but he needed to change her mind, and so he got out of the limo and ran after her.

She was walking along the beach, with her shoes in her hand and she was sobbing. The beach was surprisingly deserted with no one else about and so she was easy to spot. He saw her and began walking over to her.

She didn't know that he was behind her until he spoke softly.

"Blair"

She spun around.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Chuck!" She warned.

"No" He returned

"I mean it, Chuck!"

"And so do I" He came closer to her. "Look, I know that you are scared. Believe me, I'm terrified" He admitted.

"I don't want to hear this" She mumbled.

"No, you have to" He insisted. "I know that you're scared because you think that Louis will come after you, but he won't. I will take care of it. I know that you are worried about what people will think of you. But I love you, and I love this baby" He told her.

"Chuck-"

It was his turn to cut her off.

"I know that you think we won't be able to do this, but we can. I know that we can. Were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck"

"And what if we turn out like our parents?" She asked.

"We won't" He assured her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we love each other. And we know what it was like to have lousy parents, it'll motivate us more"

"We wouldn't even know where to begin-"

"Blair, we have eight months, we'll learn"

She smiled slightly. "You really have thought of everything haven't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I have. Look I know that I seem to screw everything up...But I won't...I can't screw this up. This is my...Our Son or Daughter, Blair"

She looked into his eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" She admitted.

"I know"

"I'm so embarrassed. Everything horrible, it's ruined!" She sobbed.

"Blair, nothing is ruined. Everything I fine. Its prefect, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" He assured her.

"But-"

"Blair, you're pregnant! Do you know how long I've been dreaming about this for?"

She shook her head.

"Ever since I thought you were pregnant in junior year, I knew that I wanted a baby with you"

"What?"

"And when we broke up that time at Dorota's wedding all that kept going through my mind was; 'I've lost her forever and now I'll never get to be a Father' This is my chance. Please don't take this away from me" He told her.

She looked down at her tummy.

"As soon as I saw it...I loved it" She announced. He smiled at her. "I love him or her"

A smile burst across his face.

"Does this mean...Were having a baby?" He asked with tears in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Were having a baby" She agreed.

Chuck kissed her and picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Blair"

Another kiss.

"Cornelia"

Another kiss.

"Waldorf-Bass"

Another kiss.

"You have made me"

Another kiss.

"The happiest man in the world"

Another kiss.

She giggled against his lips.

"Well, I love you too, Bass" She giggled.

"You are going to be a Mother, Blair. And you're going to be a fabulous one" He said before kissing her again.

"I know"

He pulled her legs around his waist and slid his hands around to cup her ass.

"And you know the best part about being pregnant?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"No condoms"

"Hmmm I bet that you'll save a fortune" She laughed. He kissed her and began un-buttoning her dress.

"Chuck" She pulled away from his lips. "This is a public beach"

"And it's empty"

"Anyone could just walk on" She protested.

"That's what makes it so exciting...The thrill of being caught, which you love" He replied. He kissed her again and before she knew it, they were lying on the sandy floor.

"I hate you" She said jokingly. "You've got all sand in my hair"

He kissed her neck. "I'm sure you'll forgive me"

Before they knew it, her dress and underwear were off and so were his pants and his shirt was un-fastened. And within another few moments, he was inside of her.

She moaned with his contact as he went slowly and carefully.

"You're not as fast as usual" She noted.

"I'm worried about hurting the baby" He replied.

She giggled. "You won't hurt the baby, Chuck" She assured him.

"And this is our first time we've had sex since I found out that you're pregnant...I want it to be special...I want it to last for as long as possible" He smiled before continuing his rhythm.

They looked into each other's eyes the entire time, both scared to blink, in case it ruined their moment. He found her hand and held it as he continued his pace.

She began withering underneath him after a while and he knew that she was coming. But she didn't want to come first. He rubbed himself against her clit, making her moan a whole lot more than she had ever before. He liked it, it encouraged him.

"Oh!" She let out softly as she clung onto his hand. "Oh! Ohhh!" She screamed in pleasure as her hips buckled upwards and then back down into the sand and again and again.

He pushed in and out of her once more before letting himself go completely and filling her up.

She felt some of him spill out of her but she didn't care, she was still in a glorious orgasm to notice anything at that point.

Once they had both succeeded in having fabulous orgasms, he pulled out of her and lay at her side.

"Wow" He said almost breathlessly.

"That was..." She was lost for words. It was probably on her top five favourite sex times with Chuck ever now. It was right up there with piano sex and limo sex.

"Umm" He agreed. He quickly looked around. The beach was still deserted. "I wonder why there is no one on this beach" He wondered she turned on her stomach and kissed his lips.

"Maybe it's a sign that we were supposed to decide to have a baby and have sex" She giggled before turning back on her tummy.

His hands softly stroked her tummy. She smiled at his careful touch. He gently rested his hand on her skin.

He smiled down at her skin and she threaded her fingers through his brunette hair. He slowly lent down and kissed her tummy.

"I love you" He told their baby. She felt tears prick her eyes again.

"I love you too, baby" Blair smiled. Chuck looked up and kissed Blair.

"I meant what I said earlier, I am going to take care of you, both of you. I will keep you two safe, o matter what" He promised. Blair nodded.

"I know you will"

"You are my life now, Blair; You and the baby are the two most important things in the world to me, now...I'm going to grow up, because I have to" He told her. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"You and the baby are the most important things to me too"

He smiled at her before grabbing his shirt and her underwear.

"We should probably get back to the house, Nate and Serena will be wondering where we've got to" He said putting his clothes on and helping her.

When they were all done, he stood up and helped her up. He put his hand around her waist and she leant her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and whispered. "I love you" Into her ear before they walked back to the house.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Baby Bass is in the making! Whoop! Sorry that this chapter took so long to upload but I hope it was worth the wait! Xoxo-Beth.**


	7. Not Everything Can Go To Plan

**His Girl, His Baby **

**Chapter 7-Not Everything Can Go To Plan**

**AN: Please review, I love them!**

**...**

Blair opened her eyes to find herself in bed with Chuck, he was watching her. She had her head rested on his arm and he was playing with her hair. She looked over and smiled at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well after we came home, and had sex...You fell asleep" He smirked at her and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She apologised. He laughed.

"Don't be, Blair now that you're pregnant, you are going to be sleeping more" He smiled as he rested his hand on her tummy.

"Hmmm" She sighed.

"I can't wait until you get a bump" He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop from drooling. She sighed.

"I can! I'm going to be H-U-G-E! My bikini body will be gone!" She replied in disgust looking down at her flat stomach.

"You are going to be the hottest pregnant girl on the Upper East Side...No! The world!" He announced.

She giggled. "Just wait until I can't see my toes and I'm too at to cuddle and I'm eating everything in sight and crying whenever, without warning"

"I'll still think your breath-taking" He assured her.

"Hmmm" She raised her eyebrows.

"I mean it, Blair. I love you" He smiled. "No matter what, I do"

"Okay, so apart from staring at me and thinking about your un-dying love for me, what else have you been doing since I've been sleeping"

"Thinking about baby names" He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it a little early for that?" She asked. He shook his head. "Go on then"

"Holly, for a girl. After Holly Golightly and Paul for a boy after Paul Varjak" He suggested.

"Good. But I'm not sure"

"Well, we've still got eight months to decide" He replied taking his hand from her hair and taking her fingers that were now resting at the side of the pillow and holding them in his larger fingers.

"I've been thinking, too"

"Go on"

"Should we tell Elizabeth about the pregnancy? She is your-"

He cut her off. "No, she means nothing to me, nothing to the baby" He announced quickly.

She didn't want to fight with him. "Okay"

"But we need to tell your Parents and Lily" He said. She gasped.

"Oh God! My Mother! I can just imagine it 'I am so disappointed in you, Blair'"

Chuck smirked. "Then I'll get that death glare"

She laughed. "We need to tell Serena and Nate, too"

He looked towards the door. "No time like the present"

She smiled. "Okay"

**...**

Chuck and Blair walked into the sun room to see Nate watching a soccer match on Chuck's laptop and Serena flicking through a 'VOGUE' Magazine. Blair cleared her throat and Serena and Nate both looked up.

"Where the hell have you two been? We were just about to send out a search party for you" Serena said dramatically. Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Clearly" She replied sarcastically.

"Where did you two go? You've been gone for hours" Nate asked.

"We came back, then went to bed" Chuck replied.

"Oh" Nate said closing the laptop and setting it next to him.

"Where did you go?" Serena asked.

"The Doctors" Chuck answered casually.

Serena's eyes grew wider "Why? Blair...Has your condition?" Serena couldn't finish.

"No! God, Serena! Can't I go to the Doctors for anything else?" Blair asked annoyed.

"Well then what did you go for? For a look around?" Serena joked.

Chuck took hold of Blair's hand and the both of them smiled at their best friends.

"I'm pregnant" Blair announced smiling.

Serena and Nate both became silent. Serena's smile dropped and Nate just looked confused.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I'm pregnant" Blair repeated.

"You're pregnant?" Serena asked slowly.

"Yes, Sis. Blair has a baby inside of her tummy" Chuck replied sarcastically.

"I know that" She spat out through gritted teeth.

"So...Who's is it?" Nate asked.

"Mine" Chuck replied. "Ours"

"Oh my God! Louis will kill you! Both of you!" Serena screamed standing up.

"I know" They slowly nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"Keep him or her" Chuck smiled.

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one that thinks this whole situation is extremely weird?" Serena asked. "I mean, Blair your married to a Prince and your pregnant with another man's baby! You can't keep it!"

"It's not an 'It'! This is our baby!" Blair automatically defended her unborn child.

"Blair, that baby won't live to see its first birthday once Louis finds out about the situation! Do you really think he'll let you just live happily ever after with another man?" Serena shouted at her best friend. Blair felt tears prick her eyes.

There was a deafening silence.

"I'll take care of everything" Chuck eventually announced. "I'll take care of Blair and the baby"

"How?" Serena challenged. "How are you going to be able to protect her 24/7? You'll both be dead within six months"

Blair began crying.

"Can't you see how stupid your being, Blair?" Serena asked.

Blair's head shot up. "Coming from you?" She shot back.

"Okay everyone, let's just calm down" Nate said calmingly standing up.

"Great idea, Nate! Do you have any pot we can all smoke?" Blair snapped.

"Hey!" He said offended.

Blair ran off and Chuck glared at Serena.

"Happy now?" He snapped.

"Oh please, we all know that this is a mistake! And since when were you in the running for 'Dad Of The Year'?" Serena replied bitterly.

"Oh and your one to talk about mistakes! Killing Pete Fairman!" Chuck yelled.

"Hey! Leave Pete out of this, Man. Serena couldn't have prevented his death!" Nate defended.

"And I want this baby because I love Blair and I want a family with her!" Chuck shouted before walking off in search of Blair.

**...**

He had searched all over the house and he couldn't find her anywhere, so he ventured into the garden to look for her.

He had walked for ages, with the garden being so huge, he thought he'd never find her.

He finally saw a small blue Wendy house with yellow curtains. The blue paint was peeling off and ivy had grown all up the side of it and the curtains had discoloured with age. He saw that the door was slightly ajar and so he made his way over to it and opened the door to find Blair sitting against the back wall, crying.

He walked inside and she looked up. Her dark chocolate coloured eyes meeting his.

"I forgot this place was even still here" He said.

"Do you remember when we used to play in it when we were younger?" She asked. He laughed.

"You mean how you completely took over this place and painted the walls pink and purple and had a little kitchen instead of having boys toys and blue walls"

"If I recall, you didn't mind having purple walls" She smiled a little through her tears and he came to sit on the floor next to her.

She began to cry again and put her head in her hands.

"I can't do this" She sobbed.

"Of course you can"

She shook her head. "No, I can't. Serena's right; if we keep the baby, all three of our lives will be at risk"

Chuck took her hand. "We'll be fine"

"Stop saying that! It won't be 'Fine' or 'Alright'!" She snapped.

"Blair, I will take care of you...Both of you I promise, I'll look after you" He promised her.

"But Louis will kill you, then me, and then the baby" She replied.

"You can't have an abortion. Please, Blair don't do this" He was begging her.

"But the baby will be better off-" He cut her off.

"Better off dead? We'd have to live with that for the rest of our lives!"

"I'm just scared that he or she will hate me"

He made her look into his eyes. "Do you love this baby?" He asked.

"Yes but-"

"No, I know that you already love this baby more than anything and that you only want what's best for him or her, but trust me, what's best is to be with their Mommy and Daddy, who would do anything for them" He told her.

"I'm just so scared that Louis will do something awful when he finds out and that people will hate me" She sobbed.

"I'll always be here for you, Blair. No matter what, I'm not going anywhere" He promised her.

"You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that" She replied relived. He kissed her.

"We'll all be okay" He assured her before he leaned in for another kiss. "You" Another kiss. "Me" Another kiss as he placed his hand on her tummy. "And the baby"

She smiled against his lips. "When did you get so Fatherly?" She asked.

"Since I found out I was going to be a Dad. That's how amazing our baby is" He replied. She smiled again and brushed away her tears.

"What's happened to me? I'm supposed to be powerful?" She smiled slightly.

"It must be your hormones" He replied. "I think we should keep this for our baby, when he or she gets older" He suggested. She nodded.

"I think that's a great idea" She agreed.

"We should get back to the house soon" He said standing up and helping her up too.

"I am not going back there to have another death match with Serena" She replied in disgust. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Something tells me she might apologise" He smiled.

**...**

**AN: So...Bitchy Serena, what do you guys think about that? Will Baby Bass be making some relationships stronger or pulling them apart? Hmmm...  
>And how cute is Chuck being? Looks like Baby Bass has his or her Daddy wrapped around their finger already! <strong>

**As always, reviews and feedback are great. **


	8. Apologise

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 8**

**Apologise  
>AN: Please review guys and give me your thoughts<br>XOXO  
>...<strong>

Chuck opened his eyes to see no Blair lying next to him, sleeping soundly, like she should have been. He lifted his head off of the pillow to see her shadow in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet bowl. He climbed out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom door.

They hadn't spoken to Serena and Nate since the encounter in the sun room because Blair didn't want to, so instead they just went to the bedroom and talked and ordered food, watched a Hepburn movie and eventually dozed off. It was only about three in the morning, but Blair was already being sick.

She sensed his presence and lifted her head and spun around.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Don't you 'Hi' me, Chuck Bass!" She seethed.

He sighed. It was an aggressive mood swing.

"Look at what you did to me! I haven't been able to keep an ounce of food down all week!" She yelled.

"How is that my fault?" He asked slightly amused.

"It takes two to make a baby!" She shouted.

He laughed. "You can't blame the baby-"

"I'm not blaming the baby! I'm blaming you!"

"You're just upset it's just a mood swing-"

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel!" She shot at him before turning around to throw up again.

He walked over to her and held back her hair for her. He kissed her shoulder gently but she whacked his lips away.

"Don't kiss me, I feel awful" She told him threateningly.

"You look great" He smiled against her porcelain skin.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and they both stared at it. Chuck stood up and answered it. Serena stood there in a yellow slip, her golden coloured hair was tied back and in a messy bun.

"Hey" She smiled. Chuck stared at her.

"Um...Hi" He replied cautiously, he didn't know whether Blair would let him speak to her or not.

"How's Blair?" Serena asked quietly.

"She's urm...Sick" He answered.

"Oh"

Blair appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked Serena coldly. "I don't want to associate with people who do not care for my baby, so please leave before I go all crazy pregnant bitch on your ass!"Blair threatened.

Serena shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Blair" She began. "I wanna talk to you"

Chuck took that as his cue to leave and walked over to the bed, grabbed a white T-shirt, put it on and made his way over to Blair, kissing her on her cheek.

"I'll be downstairs" He whispered before making his way to the bedroom door, nodding some luck at Serena and leaving the room.

Blair went to the bottom of the bed post and took a purple cardigan of Chuck's and put it on. She then sat as far away from Serena as was humanly possible on the bed and reached for the ultrasound photograph that was on her bedside. She began stroking her fingers along the image of the baby.

Serena cleared her throat and Blair looked up slowly.

"I'm not in the mood for another screaming match with you, Serena and stress isn't good for my baby" Blair replied before looking back down at the photograph again.

**  
>...<strong>

Chuck walked into the living room to see Nate sitting there, falling asleep.

"Hey, Man" Chuck greeted. Nate's eyes snapped open.

"Hey...Chuck" He yawned. Chuck sat next to him.

"I thought I'd get out of there before World War 3 starts" Chuck joked.

"I never got the chance to say congratulations, before!" Nate congratulated. "Congratulations!"

Chuck smiled. "Thanks"

"I can't believe that your gonna be a Dad, it's crazy!"

"Tell me about it" Chuck replied.

"But...It's what you really want, isn't it?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, well I've only ever wanted Blair so I guess this baby just proves that we have the chance to be together finally, I mean don't get me wrong, I love the baby, just as much as I love Blair but it wasn't planned or anything" Chuck answered.

"Ha! I've just thought, there's gonna be no more partying until four in the morning, its gonna be dirty diapers and baby carriers!" Nate laughed.

"I will not be wearing a baby carrier!" Chuck seethed and for a moment Nate looked worried.

"Only kidding, Man"

**  
>...<strong>

Serena didn't move and Blair's head snapped up again.

"Did you not hear me? Get out!" She snapped.

"Blair, I wanted to talk to you about before" Serena replied coming to sit on the bed with her best friend. "I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did, I was just in shock" She paused. "But I mean, your pregnant! That's really great news!" She smiled.

"Well, it would be if I didn't have Louis to worry about" She replied.

Serena looked down. "Yeah, Chuck told me about how you wanted an abortion?" Serena asked carefully.

"I did" She admitted. "At first, I didn't want the baby at all. But then we realised...It's our chance to be a family"

Serena smiled. "You really are happy aren't you?"

Blair nodded. "It's honestly the happiest I've ever been"

"And Chuck seems to be ecstatic"

Blair smiled. "I know, it's crazy"

**  
>...<strong>

"I always thought that I'd be the one having a baby with a girl first, it's weird" Nate said.

"I never thought I'd be having a baby with anyone" Chuck replied.

"But Blair's not any girl, is she? She's your soul-mate? Your love of your life" He replied. Chuck smiled.

"I know"

**  
>...<strong>

Serena and Blair were in the middle of hugging when the door opened gently and Chuck popped his head around the door.

"We didn't hear any shouting, so we came to check that you hadn't killed each other" He announced. The door moved open more and Nate appeared.

"Everyone's alive" He said as though he was truly surprised. Serena and Blair giggled.

"Yep, everything's fine" Serena smiled.

"No, great" Blair corrected with a smile.

"Well, I better be going, it's like four in the morning, I need to sleep" Serena said to Blair, standing up and walking over to Nate.

**  
>...<strong>

Blair smiled at Chuck as he walked into the bedroom with tray with a glass of orange juice, a selection of fruits and toast. He came over to the bed on which she was sitting on and handed her the tray. She smiled at him and he sat back on his side of the bed.

"You spoil me" She smirked. He smiled.

"You deserve to be spoiled" He replied taking a grape and popping it into his mouth. "Let's just hope that you can keep this down"

She took a grape. "Oh I think I will be able to"

"Good, because after this were going shopping, I need to buy you a new dress for the charity event at the Empire next week" He told her. She smiled.

"My, my I am getting spoiled" She giggled.

**  
>...<strong>

Blair twirled around for Chuck in a Quinby Silk Dress in Ocean Blue and Chuck smiled at her, it was the eighth dress she'd tried on since they had been there and although the staff were friendly, he would much rather be kissing her than watching her disappear every two minutes. At least she wasn't throwing up.

"That one is breath-taking" He told her. She sighed.

"Yeah, but its tight fitting, I'm only gonna be able to wear it once" She sighed.

"Blair, you only wear dresses once anyway, why does it matter?"

"Because" She whispered.

"Because, you're worried people will notice your 'bump' that you've convinced yourself you have" He finished for her. She turned on her side.

"I do!" She protested. A saleswoman approached the couple carrying a coffee for Chuck. She handed it to him.

"Will that be all, Mr Bass?" The woman asked.

"Do you think that this wonderful woman has a big stomach?" Chuck asked the woman pointing to Blair's tummy. The woman shook her head.

"There is not an ounce of fat on her" She answered. "I wish I had your body, Ms"

"Really?" Blair questioned. "You don't even think that this area could do with a bit of toning up?"

"No" The woman answered.

"Blair" Chuck tried his hardest not to smirk. "You look perfect, stop moaning!"

"I'm not moaning!" She defended.

"Do you like the dress?" He asked her she slowly nodded.

"Yes"

"Then we'll get it, ow lets go and get some lunch, I'm starving" He told her. Blair smiled and walked back into the changing room.

She was having trouble zipping up her dress and so she shouted Chuck to come and help her and within moments he was in the changing room, unzipping her dress and kissing her shoulders.

"Chuck, we can't. It's a changing room" She protested.

"You know you want to" He responded.

"That wasn't what I said, I said we can't"

"Sure we can, its a free country"

Within moments, she was undoing his belt and pulling his pants and his boxers down to his ankles. He pushed her against the wall and placed both of his arms around her legs, lifting her up against the wall and pulling down her panties. She tore at the buttons of his shirt to expose his manly chest. He quickly entered her. Making her gasp.

She loved sex against the wall.

He began thrusting inside her and she moaned his name.

"Oh God!" She cried out.

"Shhh, we have to keep the noise level down" He whispered.

She was whimpering against him, desperate to scream a he continued his rhythm, making the wall behind them make a loud noise. Clearly changing rooms were not the best place to have sex.

He thrusted faster making her almost scream in pleasure.

"Chuck" She whispered. "I'm coming and I don't think I can hold it in"

He immediately knew what she meant, she was very vocal when it came to orgasms, and the way he was currently rubbing against her clit, he was sure that this one would be a loud scream of pleasure. He offered her his hand.

"Bite me" He told her. She looked at him confused. "It'll muffle the sound"

She bit down on his hand as her toes curled and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh!" She whispered as her inner muscles tightened around him. He came just seconds after, making both of their bodies shake.

He kissed her temple. "I told you it would be fun" He whispered into her ear.

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

They were about to walk to the checkout when Blair noticed something that immediately caught her eye.

The baby section.

"Chuck" Her grip on his hand tightened. "Look"

Chuck looked to where Blair's eyes seemed to be glued. She broke away from her intense stare and looked at him.

"Can we go and have a look, please?" She asked. He sighed but nodded his head.

"Sure"

She practically ran to the separate baby boutique and immediately let out a deligheghted sigh Chuck was sure she'd been holding in for years.

She stood still for a few minutes, taking in all of the pink and blue before heading over to a small pink bear. She picked it up and smiled as she stroked its face.

Chuck followed her and smiled at how much she was filled with happiness.

"Awwww" She smiled. "Look"

"Blair, its a teddy" He reminded her.

"It's a baby teddy! Can we get it, Chuck. Please?" She asked with those eyes he could never say no to.

"But its pink, what if were having a boy?" He asked.

"Were not" She told him. "I can tell, this baby is a girl"

"Well, just in case, don't you think we should get the yellow one?" He asked. She put the pink one down and picked a yellow one up instead.

"Fine"

Then her eyes caught the shoes and she ran over to them. Chuck went with her.

"Oh, Chuck! Look!" She already had a tiny pair of pink pleated slippers in her hands. "How tiny are they?"

He smiled at them. "Well of course there small, Blair, they are for a baby"

"Can we buy them, please, Chuck?" She asked sweetly. He wasn't about to tell her no, so he nodded his head.

She then picked up a white baby grow, with a small Ralph Lauren logo on it and Chuck nodded again. After all, she was giving him a child, the least he could do would be to buy his child some gifts.

XOXOXOXO  
>...<p>

They had paid and were just walking along the sidewalk looking for a restaurant, they were so busy chatting about their baby and lunch that they didn't notice a mop of long blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, dressed in black wedges, shorts and a grey sleeveless top and oversized sunglasses take a photograph of the couple happily holding hands with their sunglasses on, Chuck holding a Ralph Lauren bag.

The blonde took out her BlackBerry and snapped a photograph of Chuck and Blair.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
>...<strong>

**AN: So, who's the mystery girl? Hmmm...  
>Please review! xoxo-Beth<strong>


	9. Make Me Wanna Die

**His Girl, His Baby **

**Chapter 9-Make Me Wanna Die**

**AN: Ooh some speculation over who the mystery blonde was, don't worry you'll be finding out in this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

Blair walked out of the bathroom in a white fluffy towel and into the bedroom to find Chuck lying on the bed, playing with the small yellow bear he'd bought their baby a few hours ago. She smiled at him as he played with the arms and legs.

He sensed her presence and looked up, as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. She smiled at him.

"I was just-" He began but then stopped and smiled. She walked over to him and took the little pink slippers in her hands and was about to walk over and kiss him, when her phone began buzzing on the nightstand and the famous shower scene song from the movie 'Psycho' began playing.

"What the hell is that?" She asked walking over to her BlackBerry and picking it up and reading 'Louis' as the caller ID.

"I was bored" He replied.

She sighed and answered the call.

"Sweet-heart, hi" She greeted.

"Where the hell are you?" Louis demanded.

"I'm at Serena's Grandmothers in the Hamptons, Serena's Grandma isn't well, so we decided to go and check up on her" Blair answered calmly. Chuck watched her intensely.

"Well could you please tell me these things before you go running off! I've been calling the house phone for the past hour! I thought you'd gotten yourself into some sort of trouble!" He shouted at her.

"No, I'm fine"

"Well, my Sister's scandal seems to have died down slightly, now so I'll be back to New York by tomorrow afternoon" He told her. Blair's grip on the small shoes in her free hand tightened and Chuck was automatically alarmed.

"Oh, well I was thinking about staying here until about Friday, just to keep check on Serena's Grandmother she's not strong enough yet so I can't come home just yet...Probably a few more days" Blair lied.

"Fine" He sighed. "I'll come to the Hamptons tomorrow; I assume you're staying at Serena's beach house?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No!" She automatically froze at her mistake "I mean, yeah, at Cece's" She corrected. "But don't come all that way; you'll just be sitting around"

"Are you sure?" He asked more kindly than he normally was.

Like she needed to think about that. "Absolutely" She answered quickly. "I'll be back in New York on Friday"

"Okay, bye, love you" He told her.

"Yeah, you too" She had to force out. "Bye"

She hung up and turned to Chuck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Louis' coming back to New York tomorrow" She replied.

"Do you have to be back?" He asked. She shook her head.

"We have until Friday"

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

Nate was walking along the sidewalk looking for a descent jewellery shop to buy Serena a gift, he'd seen the way that she'd looked longingly at that key Chuck had given Blair. And he also knew that if he didn't get something before the week of the holiday, then he could kiss mind-blowing sex goodbye.

He was just about to walk into Tiffany's when someone called his name, making him instantly look at the direction of where it had come from. Nothing could prepare him for who was waving at him.

Jenny Humphrey.

A mop of long bleached blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, dressed in black wedges, shorts and a grey sleeveless top and oversized sunglasses.

At first he thought that he had just imagined her, that the mind-altering scotch from last night was still in his system and he was hallucinating. He stood there staring at her as she crossed the road and came face to face with him.

"Nate!" Jenny called waving her pale and thin hand in front of his face.

"Jenny?" He asked slowly. "What are you doing in the Hamptons?"

"I'm here on a business deal, there's this rich girl who loves my designs, so I came here to drop off a dress for her" Jenny answered taking off her black aviators to reveal heavily black eyes shadowed and eye linered eyes. He could only just see her blue/grey eyes staring at him.

"Oh"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here with Serena" He told her quickly. Not wanting to mention Blair and Chuck.

"But, Serena's with Dan, why would she be here with you?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, Dan and Serena broke up. I'm dating her now" Nate replied. Jenny's smile faded.

"Oh. He didn't mention it" She let out a small chuckle. "So if you're here with Serena, where is she?"

"At the house. I'm buying her a gift"

"Oh how sweet" Jenny cooed. "Why don't I help you? I have nothing better to do?"

"Well urm" He began.

Jenny sighed. "Come on, Nate, after all I am a girl, I know what we want"

"Okay" He agreed and they both walked into Tiffany's.

"What about one of these?" Jenny asked pointing at a black ring. Nate shook his head.

"I don't think that black's her colour" He replied.

"Well, what were you thinking of getting her?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Chuck bought Blair a key-" He froze as he processed what he had just said out loud and clamped his mouth shut, hoping to God that she didn't hear him.

Jenny smirked. "I know that there here too, Nate. I saw them"

He sighed. "Oh"

Jenny looked at Nate with an innocent look.

"But I thought Blair married that Prince, Louis wasn't his name?" Jenny asked playing dumb.

"She did. I mean, she is. They are married. Blair and Chuck are just here on a friendly vacation" He replied quickly.

"Oh, a friendly vacation" Jenny said as though she understood. "So...If they are just friends, why did he buy her a key?" She questioned.

"Uh...Birthday present" He lied.

"But her birthday isn't until October" Jenny replied.

"I know...It's an early birthday present"

"Oh" She said as though she believed him and Nate looked as though he believed her.

"This one" He picked up a Daisy key pendant with diamonds.

"That's pretty" She smiled, then sighed. "Well I suppose I should be off"

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet, I'll find somewhere" She said putting her head down.

"I'm sure that there's space at the house, you should stay with us" He suggested.

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

Blair and Chuck walked into the kitchen casually to get some food when they saw a mop of blonde hair sitting at the table, on her BlackBerry, texting.

They both screamed and the thing looked up, startled.

"Hi, Guys" It greeted them.

"There's a racoon in the kitchen!" Blair cried.

"Don't make any sudden movements" Chuck whispered.

"I can hear you!" Jenny replied angrily.

"How the fuck did you get in?" Chuck asked.

"Nate invited me-"

Blair cut her off. "No, he doesn't mean the house, he means the Hamptons!"

"I'm here on business. Relax, Blair"

Nate came into the kitchen with Serena.

"What is this doing here?" Blair said through gritted teeth pointing at Jenny. Serena's eyes grew wider.

"What?" She asked in shock turning to her boyfriend. "Why is someone who tried to kill me doing here?"

Jenny stood up.

"Stop being so dramatic, Serena. I didn't help Juliet drug you, I was far too busy exposing Chuck and Blair in the middle of their balcony make-out session" Jenny defended.

"You did what?" Chuck and Blair both asked in unison. Chuck's arm travelled around to Blair's waist to stop her from launching at Jenny.

"Relax, it was ages ago" Jenny replied. "And as for me being here, Nate invited me because he was being kind!"

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

Everyone was eating their dinner in complete silence. Blair was glaring at Jenny, Jenny was staring at Nate, Nate was looking down at his food to avoid Serena's evil glare at him. Chuck was also just looking down at his plate, hiding his smirk. It was a vicious circle and if looks could kill, he'd be the only one at the table still alive.

Eventually Nate spoke.

"So, did you get a dress?" Nate asked Blair.

"Yeah, I did" Blair replied.

"I don't understand why you'd buy a dress, Blair when you can make one for cheaper" Jenny announced.

"Well unlike some people, I can afford a dress" Blair shot back.

Nate stood up and began collecting the plates.

"Okay anyone for dessert?" He asked. Blair checked Chuck's watch.

"No, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed" Blair replied standing up.

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

It was late and Blair couldn't sleep. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that the time was 2:30AM. Chuck was sleeping peacefully beside her. His arm draped around her stomach, holding their baby and holding her close to him. She turned on her side to face him. He was snoring softly. She smiled at him, feeling his manhood pressing against her naked leg, of course they had sex before they went to sleep, but Blair couldn't quite enjoy it as much as she normally did for fear that Jenny Humphrey would be listening and recording it. They had told her that they were both sleeping in separate rooms, but when the coast was clear, Chuck ran into their bedroom again and threw her onto the bed.

She decided that she was hungry and she was convinced that there was a macaroon or two left over downstairs so she carefully got out of Chuck's arms, grabbed a dressing gown and headed downstairs.

She turned the kitchen light on and almost screamed when she saw Jenny sitting there.

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you do your witching hour ritual in your bedroom?" Blair asked in shock.

"I'm working on designs, Blair, not summoning witches" Jenny replied.

Blair walked over to the sink and took a glass, filled it with water and drank some of it.

"Isn't it a little late to be designing?" Blair asked opening the cupboard and searching for the macaroon box.

"No, I really just need to get these designs finished by Friday" Jenny replied. "Of course, if I was in Manhattan, I wouldn't need to have them finished, because it wouldn't take me three days to send them off"

"Oh, I see where this is going, Little J, you want to be let back into Manhattan, don't you? Sorry ain't gonna happen" Blair replied coldly as she ate an apple macaroon.

"Blair, what happened with Chuck and I was years ago-" Jenny began.

"Please, like I'd ever let you back to Manhattan after what you did!"

"It was a mistake" Jenny defended.

"I'm not talking about what happened with Chuck, I got over that a long time ago, but outing us at Chuck's club opening, that was low. Helping Juliet? Even lower" Blair said coming closer to Jenny. "Let me be clear, there is no way that you will ever set foot back in Manhattan again!"

Blair ate some more of her macaroon, took the box and her glass of water and turned back to Jenny.

"Night, Little J. Sleep tight, don't let the fashion designers bite" Blair said before leaving the room.

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

Blair entered the bedroom again and walked over to the bed and a sleeping Chuck, she was too bus staring at him, she didn't see the end of the bed and whacked her toe off it.

She let out a small scream of pain and Chuck woke up immediately.

"Blair, what's happened? What's wrong?" He asked automatically jumping out of the bed and rushing over to her. "Is it the baby? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I stubbed my toe" She winced handing Chuck the water and the box of macaroons.

"What are you even doing up?" He asked her.

"I couldn't sleep" She replied walking over to the bed and holding her injured foot. Chuck walked over to it and sat next to her on the edge of it.

"Ow! Ow!" She cried.

"Here, let me see it" He told her taking her foot and looking at it. He then kissed it.

"There, any better?" He asked before kissing it again.

"A little" She replied taking her glass of water.

"I need to start taking better care of you, don't I? Your being awfully clumsy now you're pregnant" He smiled at her.

"I am not!" She defended taking a macaroon and eating one. He took one too and ate it.

"I don't think that I can sleep because there's a Witch in the house" Blair said. Chuck laughed.

"Blair, she's not a Witch"

"The black clothes and eye makeup suggest otherwise" She replied. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Well I'll protect you from her" He said taking the box of macaroons and water and setting them on the nightstand. He then laid them both down and pulled her onto his bare chest. Soothing her hair. She listened to his beating heart.

"Any better?" He asked her. She nodded against his warm skin.

"Much"

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

When Blair was gone, Jenny picked up her BlackBerry and went into her picture folder, getting the picture of Chuck and Blair from earlier that day and sending it to Gossip Girl.

**XOXO  
>...<strong>

**AN: Dun dun dun! Hmm, what will happen next? Only one way to find out! **


	10. Call Your Husband

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 10**

**Call Your Husband. **

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it's probably my favourite one so far.  
>ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT: I NOW HAVE TWITTER, FOLLOW ME (I FOLLOW BACK!) TO GET SPOILERS AND PICTURES FOR THIS STORY MrsBethanyBass.<strong>

_**Call your girlfriend (Husband)  
>It's time you had the talk<br>Give your reasons  
>Say it's not her (his) fault<br>But you just found somebody new-Robyn  
>(The words in the brackets aren't really in the song, I just added them for effect)<strong>_

**XOXO**

Chuck walked over to the bed, leaned over Blair and kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her eyes softly and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Beautiful" He smiled.

"Good morning, Handsome" She returned. He kissed her again before lying on his side of the bed, he then turned on his side to see her.

"Why do I feel like Snow White?" She asked.

"Maybe because there is a racoon who you are convinced is a Witch downstairs" He suggested. She laughed a little.

"Or that my true loves kiss has just awoken me" She giggled. She felt something big against her leg. She looked up at him. "My, my it certainly is a good morning" She said reaching into his pants and pulling out his dick.

He moaned slightly at her touch. "Mmm, Blair"

He pulled her on top of him.

She slid herself onto his manhood. They both moaned at the contact before she began riding him. She rode him as hard as she could and he held her up. He moaned just as much as she did. He cupped her breasts in his hands as they bounced up and down. He began rubbing her nipples and she began screaming in pleasure.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck off!" Chuck shouted to the door.

"It's Serena" The voice replied.

"Sorry, Chuck and Blair aren't here right now, but feel free to leave a message!" Blair called before kissing Chuck. He winked at her and she continued riding him. Chuck began to lose control, just on the edge of an orgasm.

"Blair! It's important!"

"So is this!" Chuck called. "Give us two minutes!"

Then he completely lost it, he moaned "Blair!" before coming all inside of her. He was slightly concerned that she hadn't come yet and so he began rubbing her clit.

"Chuck!" She moaned before coming too, her walls tightening around him. He quickly flipped her over and handed her some bed sheets.

"Come in!" Blair called breathlessly. Chuck slid a hand under the covers and began playing with Blair's pussy. Stroking her clit, almost making her have a second orgasm.

The door flew open and in came Serena clutching Nate's cell phone.

"Hi, S" Blair smiled. Serena stared in disgust at the couple. Blair bit down on her bottom lip to stop from screaming in pleasure as Chuck flicked away.

"Chuck! Get both of those hands where I can see them!" Serena scolded.

"Fine" He sighed pulling them both out from under the covers.

"What's the big emergency, S?" Blair asked. Serena threw Blair the phone.

"This is the big emergency!" Serena shouted and Blair picked up the phone, looking at the screen. She gasped, then froze.

**SPOTTED: C and B playing Happily Ever After. Has our Queen found a new King? Wonder what Prince Louis thinks about all of this?  
>Xoxo-Gossip Girl<strong>

Underneath the blast was a picture of Chuck and Blair holding hands and laughing as they walked down the sidewalk.

Chuck took it from her and read it out loud. Then froze too.

"Shit!" He muttered after a few moments.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Serena asked

"Please! We didn't know that we were going to be snapped exiting a store!" Blair defeneded.

"And it was a baby store!" Serena scolded.

"It was not! I bought a dress too"

"You do realise that Louis will see this, if he hasn't already, don't you?"

Blair slowly nodded. "I know"

Chuck brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose.

"Serena, could you leave Blair and I for a few minutes, please?" He asked. Serena shook her head.

"What so that the two of you can have another sex-fest? I don't think so! You two need to grow up and realise that this is a real situation-" Serena began her rant. Blair looked at Chuck and she could tell that he was losing patience.

"Serena!" He snapped. "Get out!"

Blair, who had been looking down at the bed sheets, looked up at Serena.

"Go" Blair whispered to her best friend and Serena left.

Chuck looked as though he was about to explode into the hulk. Blair climbed off of the bed and put on her nightdress, then she walked over to the large window.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I knew that we shouldn't have gone out" She said after a long while.

"Blair, now isn't the time to be blaming each other. What happened happened, it's in the past. We can't change it. We just need to think about the future" He replied.

"Maybe Louis hasn't seen it yet, Gossip Girl doesn't have his e-mail. She won't have sent it to him, yet. Maybe if I go home, he won't see it-"

"Blair, this is real, we can't just forget about it"

"You think I don't know that!" She snapped.

"Hey, don't be yelling at me! I'm not the one with a husband!" Chuck shot back at her.

"Oh well done, Chuck! Make me look like the bad guy! It takes two to have an affair!" She yelled.

"But at least I'm not married!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he wanted to pull them back. He saw her expression drop even lower and tears prick her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that" She murmured.

"Blair, I-I didn't mean it-" He tried desperately.

"Of course you did!" She cried. "You think I'm a whore just like everyone else does!"

"No!" He protested automatically walking over to her. "I would never think that of you, Blair. Ever."

"Oh please! You just said it!" She yelled letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"Blair" He brought up his hands, to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eyes and were now falling freely down her face.

"Get out" She said. It was slow and quiet, but when she looked up at him, he could tell that she was really mad.

"Blair-"

"Get out!" She screamed, making him jump a bit. "Get out!" She repeated hitting his hands away and pushing him towards the door.

"Blair, stop" He begged. She opened the door and pushed him out of it, before slamming it shut and locking it.

He immediately went for the door handle, but it was no use. He began knocking on the door.

"Blair, this isn't helping matters" He said through the wood. Blair collapsed into a ball on the floor against the door and began crying.

"Blair, just let me in, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it you know that I didn't" He told her through the wood. He could hear her crying on the other side. He hated hearing her crying. Especially when it was over something that he'd done.

**XOXO**

It had been an hour since Blair had locked him out and both of them were sat against the wood.

"Blair" He tried desperately.

"Fuck off, Chuck!" She shouted.

"Blair, we need to talk about Louis" He replied.

She didn't answer him.

"Blair, I know that this isn't how you wanted to come out about us but maybe it's better now that it's out in the open" He said and when she didn't answer, he thought he'd try again. "Let me in, please and we can talk properly"

Still no answer and he was starting to get slightly worried, now.

"Blair, if you don't open this door, I'm going to kick it down" He threatened standing up and pressing his side against the door.

"Please, like you'd kick it down with me behind it!" She shot back at him.

She was right, there's no way that he would put her in danger, her or their unborn baby.

"Your right" He sighed. "There's no way that I could ever put you in danger, that's why we need to talk, because I need to make sure that no one will put you in any danger" He said convincingly.

He heard a moving on the other side of the door and then a unlocking sound before she opened the door. He jammed his foot against it as soon as he could; making sure that she couldn't close it again.

"I'm sorry" He apologised. "I was just upset you know that I don't think that about you"

She didn't look convinced.

"Look, you're not a whore, far from it; you're a Princess, no a Queen. A powerful Queen" He told her making her smile a little.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it, he sat next to her.

"Is this what you really want, Chuck?" She asked. "I mean, is this really how you pictured your life? Stuck with me? Having to change diapers and get up late at night?"

"I want you, Blair" He replied taking her hand. "And everything that comes with you"

He looked into her eyes.

"But the only way that we can make this work is if we talk and figure out what were going to do, Louis will find out now that picture is flying all around New York" He told her.

"Maybe if we don't talk about it, it'll just go away" She suggested. He kissed her softly.

"Baby, we've been using that strategy all week. It's not gonna work, we have to face this" He told her.

"What if I don't want to, what if I'm scared?" She asked. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm right here" He told her. He reached for her BlackBerry off of the nightstand and handed it to her.

"Call your husband"

She looked up at him and he gave her a re-assuring nod. She took the phone and dialled his number.

She was shaking as she held the phone to her ear with one hand and clung to Chuck's with the other.

There was no answer.

"Hi, Louis. Its Blair, I don't know why you aren't answering your phone but I really have to speak to you. So can you please call me? Because it's really important" She said to Louis' answer phone. She then hung up and stared at Chuck.

"He didn't pick up, he always picks up" She said worriedly. He could sense the stress in her and so he smiled ta her.

"It'll all be okay, come on, let's go for a walk in the garden. We just need to get dressed first"

She smiled. "Okay"

**XOXO**

They had been walking in the garden for most of the day, and now the sun was setting, Blair was starving and so was Chuck, so she turned to him.

"Chuck, can we start heading back now. I'm in the mood for some macaroons" She said. He laughed at how she was now even more obsessed with macaroons than she was before.

"Okay" He agreed taking her hand and leading her back to the house.

When they returned to the house, Blair checked her phone for any messages off of Louis whilst Chuck went to fetch some macaroons. He brought them back in and smiled at her.

"No messages?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No" She answered sadly walking over to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied. "But not as much as I love you"

He smiled at her.

"My love for Louis over the years changed, I realised he wasn't the man I thought he was, he wasn't my Knight or my Prince" She paused. "That's you. No matter how much we fight, it'll always be you. It's just the way it's always been" She admitted.

"You have no idea how much I love you" He told her.

"Yes, I do. Because when you look at me..." She smiled and laughed a little. "Well, no-body's ever looked at me like you do"

He smiled at her. "So that's what you're basing your 'True Love' on? A look I give you?" He asked.

"And you saved me that time with Russell. You always play the hero" She smiled.

He kissed her in that moment with so much passion that he was convinced it had stopped the world in its tracks. She responded by treading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to her. One of his hands travelled around to her back, to cup her ass and the other went to caress her cheek. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth and playing with hers.

They were so lost in their moment that they didn't hear or see the front door open and someone come into the same room as them.

"Blair" The voice greeted in a strong French accent.

Blair and Chuck both broke away from each other but Chuck still held her protectively close to him, his arm travelling to around her back and still cupping her cheek.

"So it is true" The person said.

Blair felt sick rise in her throat as she stayed huddled to Chuck, but she was frozen. She couldn't move.

"Louis" Chuck and Blair both said in unison.

**XOXO**

**AN: Uh-oh, looks like someone's been found out. What will happen next?  
>Don't forget to review<strong>

**Xoxo-Beth**


	11. I'm In Here

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 11**

**AN: Sorry about uploading guys but I've done like a two-in-one chapter to make up for it. I hope that I've made Blair more powerful in this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review and you can follow me on Twitter MrsBethanyBass**

**Can you hear my call?  
>Are you coming to get me now?<br>I've been waiting for,  
>You to come rescue me,<br>I need you to hold,  
>All of the sadness I cannot,<br>Living inside of me.  
>-Sia.<strong>

**XOXO**

Blair's eyes flew open to find herself lying down in the bed. Chuck smiled at her.

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty" He smiled. She stared at him.

"It was a dream?" She asked sitting up.

"What was? I went to go and get you some macaroons and you must have come up here to go to bed" He smiled at her as he took the box from the nightstand and handed it to her.

She took a macaroon. "I don't want to go back to the city. I want to stay here" She announced.

He laughed a little, coming to sit on the bed with her.

"Blair, we have to go back to the Manhattan, one reason is to tell your husband that you are leaving him and that we are having a baby and the other is that Manhattan has the best medical care in the world"

She groaned and lay down on the bed.

"But its so quiet down here and think of how much garden there would be for the baby to run around in when he or she gets older"

"I'll buy us a house in Manhattan with a big garden" He replied she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, are you going to purchase Central Park?" She asked giggling. He shifted so that his face was where her flat stomach was. He carefully lifted up her dress to expose her tummy. She breathed out, making her stomach bigger.

"I cannot wait until you get a real bump" He said caressing her skin and kissing it every so often.

Bair let her tummy return to normal and kissed him.

"What was your dream about?" He asked coming to face her, getting further up the bed. Blair smiled as he took her hand in his and began caressing it.

"Nothing important" She replied. He kissed her again and was about to settle himself on top of her when the door flew open and a man stood there.

Both Chuck and Blair turned around to stare at the person and they both gasped when they realised who it was.

"L-Louis?" Blair choked out.

"I knew it!" Louis roared.

Blair felt as though she was about to faint. A horrible wave of sickness flew over her and for once, she couldn't blame morning sickness.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" She managed out.

"I could ask you the same question, and with him!" Louis barked.

Chuck quickly removed his hand from her stomach and was about to get out of the bed when Louis grabbed him, dragged him out of the bed and punched Chuck.

Blair screamed as Chuck flew backwards, she grabbed onto the comforter for protection.

"All this time, you've been here with him? Whilst I've been dealing with a Royal catastrophe!" He barked at Blair.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Chuck defended quickly as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"She's my wife! I'll say what I like to her!" Louis roared.

Blair was still pretty much frozen, still clinging onto the bed sheet. She was too terrified to move.

"You little whore! This entire time I've been doing everything for you! I gave you a home! A title! And all this time you've been screwing him behind my back?"

"Hey! Don't you dare call her a whore!" Chuck defended again. Blair jumped out of the bed now and went to Chuck's side. Inspecting the damage to his nose. Blair noticed that he was pushing her more to the side of him, as though he was about to use himself as a human shield.

"And what would you rather I call her, an Angel?" Louis asked hitting Chuck again.

"Stop! Stop it! Get off of him!" Blair screamed grabbing at Louis's hands. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. Chuck managed to get a few hits in, making Louis back away but by this time, Chuck was covered in blood and his cheek, lip and nose were killing him.

"All I've worked for! I've lost the respect of my family! Lost friends! all or you!" Louis shouted pushing Blair up against the wall. He was about to slap her when Chuck grabbed his fist and punched him square in the face.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted. Louis hit Chuck again and Chuck began to see darkness creeping in over him. He knew what was happening. He was blacking out.

Chuck could barely stand at this point and his vision was failing him. Blair noticed and tried to rush over to him, but Louis grabbed her arm, making it impossible for her to move.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

Louis began to dig his nails into her skin and she let out a pained scream. Chuck was fighting with all of his breath to stand up and get over to her.

"B...Bla...Blair!" He managed to choke out as his arms reached for her. She held out her hand, desperate to grab onto him but Louis held her firmly.

"Chuck!" She screamed as her tears began to pour and her body was racked with fits of shaking. She turned to Louis, realising that she was the only one who could do anything now, so she began hitting him with her tiny, child-like hands.

It was no use, Louis just slapped them away and dragged her towards the doorway.

"Get off of me! Chuck!" She screamed desperately as she tried to kick out of Louis' tight grasp.

She managed to get free and ran straight for Chuck. Grabbing onto his weak outstretched hand, but Louis caught her only moments later and pulling her hair, he dragged her away from Chuck.

There was no way that Chuck was going down without a fight, he held onto Blair's hand as tightly as possible until they were at the bedroom doorway, when Louis turned around and kneed Chuck in his balls, making Chuck cry out in pain.

Louis then carried a kicking and screaming Blair down the stairs and out the door. He opened the door and threw Blair in before getting in himself.

Chuck ran down the stairs after him and came to the limo. He ran up to the doors and attempted to open it. It was locked.

"Chuck!" Blair cried trying to open the door.

"Blair! Open the door!" Chuck shouted through the glass.

"I can't! It's locked!"

Louis grabbed her arm and she screamed. "Louis! Stop! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Stop fidgeting! You are my wife, Blair. You are MY PROPERTY!" He yelled at her.

"I'm not a possession of yours!" She screamed attempting to open the locked door. He laughed at her.

"Stupid little girl, did you really think that I wouldn't lock the doors? Or that I wouldn't find out about your little bitch boy?" He seethed. "Driver! Go!"

"He is not my bitch boy! I love him!" Blair protested. Louis glared at her, and then laughed at her.

"You foolish girl! You do not know what love is!"

"I know that I don't have it with you! Not anymore!" She screamed.

**XOXO**

Nate and Serena came back from their romantic meal to find Chuck sitting on the driveway, crying. They immediately rushed over and Serena screamed when she saw all of the blood coming from his face.

Nate immediately bent down to check on his best friend.

"What happened to you, Man?" Nate asked.

"Louis arrived and took her" Chuck answered looking at his best friend with tears in his eyes. "He took Blair, he's got her and my baby!" Chuck almost shouted.

Nate turned to Serena. "Call 911. We need to take him to a hospital"

"No!" Chuck refused. "I don't need a hospital, I need Blair! I need Blair!" He shouted.

**XOXO**

"I hate you!" Blair spat. "Hear me? I fucking hate you!"

Louis turned to her. "My, my spending time with that alcoholic has certainly wreaked havoc with your manners" Louis replied going to cup her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"Fuck you!"

"Manners, don't forget you are a Princess!" He reminded her.

"Not for much longer!" She shot at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, I don't want to be married to you anymore!" She shouted.

"And who do you want to be married to?" He asked her.

"Chuck" She replied. "I want to be married to Chuck, he knows how to treat me well"

"Yes, Blair because treating you well involves slashing your cheek with a shard of glass, almost getting you murdered with that Russell Thorpe and humiliating you in public dozens of times!"

Blair looked down. "He's not like that anymore, and even if he was, he's no worse than you!"

"I never humiliated you in public!" Louis defended.

"No but you did throw me into the side of a bookcase when I embarrassed your family by bringing up that my Father is Gay!" Blair snapped remembering that time over a year ago. She was convinced that she had at least one cracked rib but was too afraid to go to the hospital over it.

"Please, you had too much to drink that night, you fell" He replied coolly.

"Oh, is that right? What about when you had sex with Sigrid Agren? The blonde French beauty! And when I confronted you about it, I got a slap! Did I fall then? Fall directly onto your palm?" Blair screamed.

"You deserved that!" He replied.

"No I didn't! You say I'm evil for cheating, but you had been sleeping with her since we were engaged! At least I only started going to Chuck when we were married!"

"How long have you been seeing him for?" Louis demanded. Blair didn't answer. "Tell me, Blair!"

"About eight months" Blair answered.

"Well it's a good job that I showed up when I did then, isn't it? I would have hated for you to have gotten too smitten with him" Louis replied.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said? I'm with Chuck now, I love him and we are going to be together!"

He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"And have you not been listening to a word that I have said? This thing between you and Chuck Bass IS OVER! Now, when we get back to the city, we are going to act like that photo was tampered with. People will think its Chuck, trying to get me to leave you and we will go to that charity event tomorrow with our heads held high and show everyone that we are still together" He told her through gritted teeth.

"And why the hell would I do that?" She asked, her teeth set in the same position as his were.

"Because if you don't, you can kiss goodbye to Chuck Bass being alive. Do you know how easy it is to get someone killed when your royalty? I could just click my fingers, and he could just disappear" Louis clicked his fingers as a demonstration. "Just like that"

Blair had to swallow a hard lump in her throat and keep herself from crying as the harsh reality of her husband's words sunk in.

"Do we have a deal?" Louis asked.

Blair reluctantly nodded.

"We have a deal" She whispered as though she was headed to her own execution.

**XOXO**

Chuck opened his eyes to see monitors around him bleeping to themselves. He was in a white room, in an uncomfy bed and he was wearing a... He had to check to see... a hospital gown. Chuck Bass was in a hospital? This wasn't right, Chuck Bass did not do hospitals. He hated them. They were always associated with either death or pain.

A Nurse walked in at that moment, she was young and blonde and absolutely stunning. Like the kind of Nurse he was used to seeing in one of his many adult porn movies.

"Mr Bass, your awake" She announced walking over to him. Then he realised. Blair.

"Blair!" He shouted jumping up out of is lying position and a sharp stabbing pain shot through his head. His hand flew up to hold the spot where it hurt the most.

"Don't touch it" she said.

"I have to get to Blair, what happened to me?" He asked frantically.

"Mr Bass, you have been assaulted. The police have been called and notified and are just questioning your friends now" The Nurse told him.

"I don't need the police! I just need to get out of here!" Chuck said attempting to pull the I.V out of his arm. The Nurse rushed over and stopped him.

"You can't! Mr Bass, you have to stay here for at least 24 hours, it's our policy, Sir. Especially since you've been out cold since you came in last night"

"Fuck your policy! My pregnant girlfriend is in very dangerous hands!" Chuck shouted. Just then Nate ran in.

"Chuck!" He cried rushing over.

"Where is she?" Chuck asked immediately.

"Louis took her. She's not at the house" Nate answered.

"I need to leave" Chuck said quickly.

"You can't. You're still high off the drugs" Nate replied.

"Drugs?" Chuck asked. Nate nodded.

"When we brought you here, you were so hysterical over Blair that you had to be sedated" Nate explained. "Plus, you lost a lot of blood" Nate paused. "Chuck, you've been out cold since last night, it 11:30 am" Nate replied.

"I'm fine" Chuck replied but another pain shot through his head. "I need to get to Blair"

"Well you can't go anywhere yet, you can't even stand" Nate said. "We'll go back to the city later. Serena's already left to go and look for Blair, as of now all we can do I wait"

**XOXO**

Serena arrived at Blair and Louis' house and rang the doorbell. The doorman answered. Serena smiled at the older man.

"Hi, Preston. I'm just here to see Blair" Serena greeted.

"Good morning, MS Van Der Woodsen, but I am afraid that I have been instructed not to let any guests in. I'm sorry" Preston replied.

"But, I'm not just any old guest, I'm her best friend"

The doorman shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ms but rules are rules" He told her. "It's more than my job is worth"

Serena sighed. "Fine...But just tell me one thing, is Blair okay?"

Preston nodded. "She was awfully upset last night, she was crying and screaming. But this morning, she was fine"

**XOXO**

Blair walked into the kitchen fully dressed and smiled at Louis.

"Good morning" She smiled.

"Morning"

Blair practically skipped over to the fridge and opened the door.

"I was thinking eggs" She began taking out the eggs from the fridge. "Don't bother calling the chef, I'll do it myself"

Louis stared at her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked staring at her like she wasn't the same person.

"Nothing, I'm fine, why?"

"Well after last night's performance, I just thought that you'd be in an awful mood" Louis replied. "After all, you did lock yourself in the guest bedroom"

She cracked both eggs into the frying pan. "Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't feeling too good"

"Oh really?" He questioned. Blair nodded.

"Yes, Louis really. I've been thinking and you were not acting out of order at all. I deserved all of it, so did Chuck. I'm so sorry, I realised that I only want you" She smiled sweetly.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Absolutely, I can't wait for the charity event tonight, I take it that we are still going, yes?" She asked as she took the eggs out and began making some toast.

"Yes, we are" He replied.

"Good" She smiled, then sighed. "Shoot! I've left my dress at the Hamptons" She sighed.

"Oh" Louis replied. "Well you can just wear something out of the wardrobe. You have enough clothes to choose from"

Blair sighed. "But this dress fitted so perfectly-"

His head snapped up from his newspaper.

"I know what you're doing?" He said quickly. She innocently put the eggs and toast onto separate plates.

"I'm not doing anything" She replied coming to sit with him and handing him a plate of eggs.

"You want to go back to the Hamptons so that you can see Chuck, well I've got news for you, Blair. That will never happen" He told her sternly.

"So you're going to ban me from seeing him at events now are you? You know, he's probably on his way here as we speak" Blair replied.

"Well you've been here for over twelve hours and Romeo hasn't shown any signs of coming to rescue you. I don't think he's coming at all. Probably found some other slut who he can screw"

"It wasn't like that!" Blair defended taking a bite out of her eggs.

"Of course it was!" He replied in disgust.

She had almost finished her food by now but she wasn't feeling very well. She hoped to God that she wasn't going to throw up. That was the last thing that she needed, him getting suspicious of her pregnancy. Louis noticed her empty plate.

"You know, you really need to slow down when you eat your food. Its making you fat" He told her. She stared ta him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Well not that I mind the fact that your breasts seem to have grown, but your face is becoming a little bigger" He told her. She stared at him in shock.

She felt her stomach churn, but there was no way that she would let him speak to her like that. There was no way that Blair Waldorf would be spoken to like that, by a Prince that happened to be her husband or by anyone. She was going to-

"Excuse me" She said getting up and running for the bathroom.

She knew that she wouldn't make it up the stairs and so she ran to the downstairs bathroom just in time to be sick in the toilet. He never came to see how she was or anything, like Chuck always did. He just left her to it.

After a while, she came back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I wasn't feeling too good" She replied.

She heard her phone ring and her head snapped up.

"That's my phone" She said looking around the room. He sighed and brought it out of his trouser pocket to show her.

"He is persistent, I'll give him that"

Blair looked at the screen and saw Chuck's name flash up. She reached out for the phone but Louis held it away from her.

"Give it!" She cried, her tiny hands and arms were outstretched, reaching as far as she could to get the BlackBerry.

"I don't think so!" He replied hitting the ignore call button. Within seconds the phone began ringing again.

"Just let me speak to him! Please!" Blair begged in fits of tears.

Louis shook his head. "No way! You have embarrassed me enough!"

"Just let me tell him it's over!" Blair pleaded.

Louis shook his head. "Ha! Like you would, you'd scream at him telling him where you are and he'd come and try and be the hero and rescue you"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he'd rescued me!" Blair shot at him. "If it wasn't for Chuck all those years ago, I wouldn't be here now! I would have died in that fire!" Blair cried.

"No, Blair if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been in that fire in the first place!" Louis hit back.

"Well at least he's saved me from something! What the hell have you ever done to save me?" Blair hit out before leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked threateningly grabbing her now bruised and cut arm from the previous night.

"To get ready for tonight" Blair seethed pulling her arm free of his grasp and walking away from him.

**XOXO**

Nate walked into Chuck's hospital room to see Chuck seated on his bed, fully dressed. IV drip still in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked slowly.

"I've called Blair over 29 times, she's not answering so something must be seriously wrong, so I'm going to get her" Chuck replied.

Nate walked over with the coffee he'd gone to go and get his best friend. Chuck was already peeling off the tape that was holding the I.V in place.

"Wait...What are you doing?" Nate asked concerned.

"Getting out of here...Do you think that I can just pull this out? Or will it be agonising?" He asked motioning to the IV. Nate stared at him like he was a mad man. Chuck looked up from the tube.

"Fuck it!" Chuck said yanking it out and screwing his face up.

"You okay?" Nate asked. Chuck grabbed his phone and checked the time.

"I will be as soon as I get Blair I'll be fine...Come on we have to go" Chuck replied standing up.

"So you're just gonna walk out of here? Aren't there papers-"

"Fuck signing papers! Blair and my baby are in danger!" Chuck said looking at his BlackBerry screen. It was a picture of him and Blair, he had his hand placed on her tummy and her hand was placed over it.

"Don't worry, Blair. I'm coming" He whispered to himself.

**XOXO**

Chuck arrived at Blair and Louis' house and went to open the door as the doorman was no-where to be seen. It was locked. He dug into the bottom of his pocket and reached for a spare key that she had given him ages ago. It wasn't there. He turned to Nate.

"I don't suppose that you have a spare key?" Chuck asked. Nate shook his head.

"Sorry"

Chuck began banging on the door. "Louis! Get your ass out of here instead of hiding like the coward you are!" He shouted.

"It's no use, Man" Nate tried but Chuck was ready to kick the door down.

"Blair! Blair! Open the door!" Chuck shouted. "Blair!"

"Chuck, Man its no-"

Nate was cut off mid-sentence by someone opening the window.

"Chuck!" A small whisper called. Chuck automatically stepped away from the door and looked up.

At the window, stood Blair, her hair still in curls, but they were very loose. She had mascara running down her eyes and she was shaking. Her brown eyes staring at him, they crinkled slightly as a smile broke across her face.

"Blair" He smiled looking up at her. "Come outside, baby. It's okay I'm here now" He told her.

"I can't. Louis will see me" Blair replied.

"Tell her to jump" Nate whispered.

Chuck turned around to stare at his best friend.

"Yeah, Nate! That's a great idea; tell her to jump from a fucking second story window! Then she'll lose the baby!" Chuck screamed at his best friend. He was ready to kill him.

"Catch her" Nate replied.

"Nate, I'm not going to jump" Blair said rolling her eyes slightly. Then she went back to Chuck, it really felt like they were almost acting out that famous balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"Tonight, at the charity event, come and find me" Blair told Chuck.

"How?" He asked.

"I'll call you when I'm there" Blair replied.

**XOXO**

Blair smiled fakely as she held loosely onto Louis' hand. She saw Serena.

"Louis, Darling. Will you excuse me? I have to go and speak to Serena" Blair asked politely before smiling at the man Louis had brought her over to.

"I'll come with you" He replied. Blair shook her head.

"No, no I'll only be a minute" Blair replied pulling her hand out of his hand and walking over to Serena at the bar.

"Hey, B. Are you alright? Do you know how worried Chuck's been? He had to be sedated and-"

Blair cut Serena off from her rant.

"Do you have a phone? Louis took mine" Blair said. Serena nodded and took it out of her pocket and handed it to Blair.

"Thanks, S" Blair said before hugging Serena, noticing Louis was coming over to her. Louis wrapped an arm around Blair's waist. Serena walked off.

"What do you want to drink?" Louis asked.

"Urm, just orange juice" Blair said quickly.

"Orange juice? Why don't you want a martini?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't want to drink tonight" Blair replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't. God, Louis why do you have to question everything?" Blair snapped.

"Maybe because there's something you are not telling me" Louis replied.

"Just get me an orange" Blair replied. Louis didn't look happy, but he got her one anyway.

After about an hour, Blair made up and excuse that she needed the toilet. She walked into the empty room and pulled out the cell phone Serena had given her earlier. She dialled Chuck's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Blair?" A worried voice answered.

"Are you coming to get me now?" She asked. "I'm in the bathroom, Serena will distract Louis and then I can just sneak out" Blair told him.

"I'm just around the corner, see you in five. Don't worry, I'm coming" He assured her before hanging up the phone.

He got out of the limo and told Arthur to meet him at Blair's house in an hour. They'd get a taxi to Blair's in case Louis followed them. He then ran into the room where some woman was giving a long speech about how important it was to recycle.

He spotted Louis beginning to look around, obviously for Blair. Wondering where she had got to. Serena noticed Chuck and made her way over to Louis, talking to him about something she would've just made up.

Chuck slipped past everyone and made it to the ladies bathroom. He was about to go in when a woman began talking to him.

"You can't go in there, it's the Women's toilets" She said to which Chuck replied with:

"I'm Chuck Bass"

He walked in and saw Blair sitting on the sink's counter. He closed the door softly and her head flew up.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed jumping off of the counter and rushing into hi arms. He held her ad sshe began crying.

"I knew that you'd come for me! I knew that you'd rescue me!" She said happily. He kissed her forehead.

"We need to get out of here" He told her. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her out of the toilets and over to the exit. They both smiled and giggled as they walked into the night coldish New York air. She clung to his hand for protection and he hailed a cab for them.

When they were safely inside, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" She thanked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"What for?" He asked.

"For coming to get me. And for fighting Louis yesterday, it was really heroic" She smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? You called"

Her hand found his free one and held it.

"We'll go to yours to collect some of your things, then we'll go to the Empire" He told her. She nodded.

"Thank you, Chuck" She thanked again. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small white bear and handed I to her.

She looked into his eyes.

"I went back to the house to get your things first" He told her. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I love you" She told him. He nodded.

"And I love you"

She then noticed his injuries and began gently stroking his black eye from the previous night.

"Oh, Chuck look at what happened to you" She cooed softly.

"It looks worse than it is" He assured her. "Anyways, better a broken nose than a broken heart"

He kissed her lightly before the taxi pulled up and they got out. Chuck paid the driver whilst Blair got her keys and unlocked the door. Chuck was right behind her but she turned around and shook her head.

"No, I have to do this by myself" She told him. He looked worried.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need to have power" She answered. He didn't look convinced. "I need you to trust me" She told him. He nodded.

"I'll be inside the limo"

She nodded and went inside.

**XOXO**

Blair put the last of the items she wanted to take with her in her suitcase before zipping it up and she was about to leave when she felt someone in the room with her.

"Are you going somewhere?" The voice asked. Blair looked up and saw Louis.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am" She replied coldly. "I'm leaving" She slid her wedding and engagement rings off her finger.

"L...Leaving? What do you mean that you're going somewhere with Serena for a few days?" He questioned. Blair shook her head.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry, Louis. Believe me I really am" She told him.

"What was a mistake Blair? You're not making any sense" Louis replied.

"I left you a note" She murmured.

"Yeah and what does it say?"

"That I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I married you and became such an embarrassment"

"You are not an embarrassment, Blair" He told her taking her hand in his.

"That's not what you told me last night" She shot at him.

"I didn't mean what happened last night-"

"Yes you did, now if you'll excuse me, Chuck is waiting"

"Why? Why him? Out of everyone, why would you stoop so low as him?"He shouted.

"Because I love him!" Blair shouted. Those words cut through Louis like a knife. She went to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"We can work this out, I know we can and you know it" He begged. Blair shook her head.

"No we can't. We can never go back" She wept.

"Why not?" Louis yelled.

"Because you're not good for me! You've hurt me too many times!" She shouted. "And I can't do that anymore, I can't let you hurt me anymore!"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being so defensive now?" Louis asked.

"Because I'm pregnant!" She screamed.

She didn't mean for it to happen, God she didn't even mean to say it, never mind yell it.

Louis face fell and he went as white as snow. There was silence for what seemed like forever before he spoke again.

"And you don't know who the Father is" He whispered so only she could just hear. He looked up at Blair. "It could be mine" He went to put his hand on her stomach but she jerked away and shook her head.

"It's Chuck's. We found out the date it was conceived at the doctors last week, when I first found out I was pregnant. July 5th, you had to go to France, I stayed here" Blair announced.

"You've been to the doctors about it?" Louis yelled. Blair nodded. "Did you go with him?" Louis asked franticly losing all calmness and shouting. Blair nodded again.

"Yes. I told him I was pregnant then he took me to the doctors to check the date it was conceived" Blair replied.

"Well wasn't that sweet of him? Taking you to the doctors to check that it was his baby because if it wasn't he could just run off because it wouldn't be his responsibility!" Louis shouted sarcastically. He was so angry, he wanted to hunt Chuck down and rip his head off, 'How dare he take my wife away from me and get her pregnant?' Louis thought.

"It's not like that. He genuinely loves me and he loves the baby!" Blair defended. It made Louis sick to hear her defending him. Suddenly he came up with an idea.

"We could still pretend it's mine" He proposed.

"Did you not just hear me? Chuck is the baby's Father, he won't hear of anything like that and he loves us...Both of us and he says he wants his, our child to be known as our baby. No one else's." She announced. Louis face grew redder and redder. "I'm sorry, Louis we didn't exactly mean for it to happen like this it just did, I mean he loved the baby even before I did, I was going to have an abortion-" Louis cut her off.

"Then why the hell didn't you?"

"Because I love my baby!" She shouted.

"Please, like that baby has any real chance of survival, an alcoholic for a Father and a whore for a Mother!"

At that moment, Blair completely lost it and slapped Louis so hard across his cheek that it sent him flying backwards. She then grabbed her bags and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

It took a moment to realise that she had left and when he did realise, he stood up and calmly walked over to the bedroom window that overlooked the city. He saw Chuck get out of his limo.

**XOXO**

Chuck was waiting anxiously in the limo, biting his nails. Suddenly, she appeared in the doorway of the house. No wanting to step onto the sidewalk for fear that Gossip Girl would catch her. He held in his hand, a photograph of their unborn baby. The image was tiny but something was definitely there. His son or daughter. He quickly put the photograph back into his pocket and climbed out of the car and walked over to her quickly. He wanted to run but it would have been to suspicious looking.

"Chuck!" She called when she saw him approaching her and ran from where she was standing and into his arms. Arthur went to go and collect her suitcase.

Her thin arms locked tightly around his neck as though he were her long lost husband, gone away to sea who had returned after many years.

He held her as close to him as he possibly could, inhaling her coconut smell of shampoo coming from her brunette locks. He breathed in her scent and smiled. It was like a drug to him. It completely intoxicated him.

He couldn't think about anything else, nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore. Just her and their baby. Knowing that she was in his arms, safe. He ignored the fact that Gossip Girl would no doubt be lurking somewhere, snapping a picture of the infamous couple. He didn't care.

He didn't realise she was crying until he felt the wet on his lilac shirt.

"Blair" She pulled away to look at him. "Don't cry" He said softly as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Oh Chuck, it was so awful. I felt so awful" She sobbed. Chuck looked at her.

"Hey, it's all going to be alright, don't worry" He assured her. She looked into his eyes and she kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you" She told him. He nodded.

"I love you too"

He then placed his hand in hers and they walked towards the limo. Arthur opened the door and Chuck helped Blair in. Just as he did, he noticed Louis running towards the limo.

"Hey!" Louis called pounding towards Chuck. Chuck saw how terrified Blair looked and he realised that he had to do this for her.

Louis grabbed Chuck's shoulder and Chuck turned around and before Louis had a chance, Chuck punched Louis in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Chuck then casually straightened his tie and got into the limo, instructing Arthur to drive. Blair was at his side immediately.

"Arthur! Drive!" Chuck ordered quickly, not wanting to worry Blair.

Suddenly, there was banging on the window and Blair screamed. Louis was hitting his hands against the glass.

"Get out of that car, Blair!" Louis ordered. Blair gripped onto Chuck's hand. Obviously terrified.

The banging continued and Chuck saw the sheer terror in Blair's face.

"Get out here, Chuck Bass and fight me like a man!" Louis yelled.

"Arthur! Go!" Chuck yelled frantically. The limo quickly sped away and Blair breathed a sigh of relief. Chuck looked at her.

"It's okay, your safe" Chuck assured her before he kissed her temple.

And for the first time in a long time, Blair Waldorf actually felt safe.

**AN: So, will Louis back off and leave the new Bass family alone? Or will he want revenge?  
>PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME: MrsBethanyBass<strong>


	12. Spa's And Surprises

***His Girl, His Baby* **

***Chapter 12- Spa's and Surprises* **

**AN: So I've decided to skip a few months so Blair is now about 13 weeks pregnant and starting to show her bump. Oh and if you guys follow me on Twitter, MrsBethanyBass then you'll see my new Gossip Girl blast pictures hehehe. Don't forget to review. xoxo-Beth.**

**XOXO**

Chuck smiled at Blair who was gazing out the window.

"I know that we've only been away for two weeks, but I've really missed the city" She announced. He scooted over more to her and rested his hand on her three months pregnant bump. She smiled down at it and rested her hand over his.

"I know, Alicante was amazing, but I'm glad that were back. We needed to come back to reality at some point" He replied.

She groaned. "Urgh, lawyers, lawsuits, divorce settlements! It's going to be awful!" She cried disgusted.

"Well you know how I feel" He told her. She stared at him.

"Chuck, I am not waiting until after the baby is born to file for divorce!"

"I just think that it's going to be very stressful, and you know as well as I do that stress is not good for our little one" He smiled down at her tummy.

"Yes, I know, Chuck but trust me. I've studied law and I know that the longer I wait before filing for it, the more gruesome it will get. Each group will uncover more and more dirt on one another" She told him. He nodded.

"I'm just surprised that we haven't heard anything from him. It's been over two months" He said.

"I know, maybe your sucker-punch erased his memory...Or broke his jaw so that he can't speak" She giggled. He chuckled.

"Here's hoping"

They both laughed.

"So, do you Gossip Girl missed us?" She asked.

"Well, since for the past month all she's blogged about is us, yeah. Unless someone's pulled a huge scandal, like Serena" He suggested.

"Mr Bass, were here, Sir" Arthur called from the driving part of the limo.

Blair suddenly felt nervous and sick. Chuck noticed.

"Hey, are you alright? Is it morning sickness again?" He asked concerned. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just...Nervous"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, that makes two of us" He admitted. "But we can do this, were Chuck and Blair-"

"Blair and Chuck" She finished for him.

"Exactly. You ready?" He asked. She grabbed a blue flowery blouse and put it over her black vest that was showing off her small bump very much. Because the blouse was very floaty, it completely covered the bump.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"I can't even tell" He answered kissing her. She took pair of oversized sunglasses and put them on. Arthur then opened the door and Chuck climbed out before helping Blair out. Arthur then shut the door behind Blair.

"So" Blair began pulling the black bag with gold studs over her shoulder. "What now?"

"Well, I was thinking that we show our face, see Serena and Nate and then go out for dinner" He suggested. She locked her arms around his neck.

"I think that is a great idea" She replied before kissing him.

**XOXO**

"So, you found anything yet?" Nate asked coming back into the living room with two coffee cups and handing one to Serena who was sat on the red couch, doing something on the laptop.

"Nate, I've been looking for all of 30 minutes" Serena replied.

"I just didn't think that it would be this hard looking for an apartment on the Upper East Side" Nate replied and Serena rolled her eyes.

The elevator dinged and in walked Chuck and Blair holding hands. Serena and Nate both looked up from the computer screen.

"Blair!" Serena cried running over to the brunette and hugging her. "How are you?"

Nate stood up and walked over to Chuck, giving him a bromance hug.

"Hey, Man" Nate greeted.

"Hey" Chuck replied.

Serena let go of her tight hold on Blair and examined her with her eyes. Serena's eyes darted down to Blair's tummy.

"Well, I thought you'd be a little bigger my now" Serena said. "You can't even tell"

Blair laughed before removing her floaty blouse to reveal a small bump covered by a black vest top.

"Oh" Serena said. "You've grown loads in only two weeks"

"I know" Blair replied.

"So, has he or she started kicking yet?" Nate asked.

"Not yet, it's too early" Chuck replied.

"Oh"

"So did you two have fun at the spa?" Serena asked.

"Yes it was fabulous. Of course, I couldn't do certain things like go in the sauna or have a massage with certain oils because Mr Over-protective read somewhere that they can harm the baby" Blair replied.

"Oh. Blair, your Mom called, too. She wants you to call her immediately" Serena said. Blair's smile fell.

"Oh" Blair murmured.

"She said that she'd tried calling your cell but you weren't answering"

"The spa doesn't allow phones during the day and at night...Well let's just say we were busy" Chuck smirked.

"Ew! Too much information!" Nate cried making Chuck and Blair giggle. "But seriously, she was mad...Actually that's a bit of an understatement, she was..." He couldn't think of a word.

"Beyond furious" Serena finished.

"I'll call her now...Do you think she knows?" She asked Chuck. Chuck shook his head.

"No, Gossip Girl won't have E-mailed her. I think we'll be fine" He assured her.

"But you'll have to tell her soon, B. I mean, that bump won't stay tiny for long" Serena said. Blair nodded.

"I know" She replied walking over to the phone.

"Wait!" Chuck called making Blair turn around. "I have a better idea, let's go and visit them, it could be a surprise!" Chuck suggested.

"I'm not sure, Chuck. What if she doesn't want to see me?" Blair asked.

"Well, your Dad will. I know that for certain. We'll stay with him"

"Your right" Blair smiled. He kissed her.

"As I always am"

**XOXO**

"Chuck, will you please tell Arthur to step on it? Our plane landed exactly twenty two minutes ago! My Daddy will be wondering where we are!" Blair told Chuck who was already smirking at her.

"Blair, I'm sure that your Dad won't be counting the minutes" He assured her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Have you met my Father?" She asked "He's just like me when I comes to punctuality"

"Fine" He replied. "Arthur, could you step on it please? Miss Waldorf is getting agitated" Chuck asked the driver who nodded and the car began to speed up.

Blair slapped Chuck's arm. "I am not getting agitated!"

He smirked at her.

"Your Father will kill me, did you know that?" Chuck asked. Blair shook her head.

"No, he won't. But my Mother, she will. Without a doubt"

He laughed and kissed her. "So, do you think they'll give us the 'We are so disappointed in you' look?" Chuck chuckled. Blair stared at him.

"This isn't funny Chuck. My Dad will take one look at me and know I'm pregnant" Blair yelled. Chuck kissed her again. Her mood swing was slowly starting.

"No he won't. Blair, you have a huge dress on. Even I can't tell and besides, your bump is tiny. Gossip Girl hasn't even detected it yet" Chuck replied.

"Let's just not go" She suggested. He shook his head.

"No way! Look, we have to tell them sooner or later. Everything will be fine, trust me" He assured her.

**XOXO**

Chuck and Blair walked up to the huge mansion and rang on the huge doorbell.

"If my Daddy disowns me, I am going to kill you" She threatened.

"Don't worry, he won't"

The door opened and Roman stood there.

"Blair!" The man greeted in a French accent as he pulled her step-daughter into to a hug.

"Hi, Roman" Blair replied. Roman let go of Blair and shook Chuck's hand.

"And Mr Chuck, what a lovely surprise!" He exclaimed. Chuck smiled politely.

"Yes, hello, Roman"

Blair walked past Roman and into the grand marbled hallway. She saw her Dad walking towards her with a huge smile on his face.

"Blair Bear!" Harold greeted. Blair ran over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!" She cried clinging onto her Father. Chuck and Roman walked in.

Harold let go of Blair and looked her up and down like he always did.

"You're looking well" He said after a while, quickly dishing the slight bump in her dress out of his head. He then noticed Chuck.

"Charles!" He greeted shaking Chuck's hand.

"Hello, Mr Waldorf" Chuck greeted and Harold laughed.

"Oh, Chuck how many times must I tell you? Call me Harold!" Harold reminded him. Chuck nodded and then Harold realised. "Where is Louis?" He asked turning to Blair.

"He's uh...He had to deal with something in Monaco" Blair answered.

"Oh"

"I'm just accompanying her because she didn't want to be on her own" Chuck lied. Blair gave him a grateful look.

"Well, thank you, Charles" Harold thanked. "We should show you your room then, you can have the one opposite Blair's room"

"Okay" Chuck agreed.

"And Blair, we will have some of the wine grown on our vineyard" Roman suggested excitedly. Blair's face went pale at just the thought of wine.

"Actually, Roman. Chuck and I are exhausted. Its midnight for us and we've had a very busy day, I'll go to bed but tomorrow, yes?" Blair asked.

"Of course, beauty sleep first. Tomorrow we will drink and watch Roman holiday; we will be so drunk that by the time someone dies, we will just laugh!" Roman replied. Blair kissed him on the cheeks before turning to her Father.

"Goodnight, Daddy" Blair said before taking Chuck up the stairs to 'Show him to his room'

"That was close" Chuck said as he hauled his and Blair's bags up the stairs and to his and her room. He walked in and placed his bags by the door. Blair watched him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Putting my bags in my room" He answered.

"Do you honestly think that you're staying there?" She asked. He nodded.

"What if your Dad catches us?" He asked. She grabbed is hand and dragged him into her bedroom.

"He won't. Truth be told, I think he already knows. I think he worked it out almost instantly" She answered.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too" He replied grabbing his bags before throwing them to the side, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately, completely taking her by surprise.

She moaned against him before pulling away and staring at him. He watched as a huge smile swept across his face.

"I wanna have sex" She told him. He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered as she began pulling his tie, leading him over to the freshly made bed. "Now" She threw him on it before climbing on top of him.

He kissed her quickly but then pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Blair, not that I don't love how obviously horny you are but your Dad is just down the hallway" He told her. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

She nodded. "Absolutely"

"Oh well, don't say I didn't say something" He replied before turning over a picture of Blair and her Father and kissing her again.

Within moments she had pulled off his jacket and tie and was now unbuttoning his shirt. He unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her in seconds. Leaving her in a blue set of lingerie. Her small bump now clearly visible. They sat up so that she was straddling him and he began cupping her now much larger breasts. He kissed each one whilst she pulled off his shirt. He reached around and un-fastened her bra before taking it away so that he could see her new larger shapes. He began sucking on one of them.

"My child has done wonders to your chest, Blair" He told her inbetween sucks. She moaned and grabbed onto his hair.

"I know, and they'll get bigger" She assured him. His eyes lit up at the thought of her always petite breasts going up another size. They had already gone from being a 34B to a 38B in just over three months. His now much harder erection pushed up against her silk panties that were already wet at the opening of her centre.

She noticed how hard he was and smirked at him.

"My God you are beautiful" He told her kissing from the crease of her breasts up to her neck. She un-fastened his belt and reached inside his pants and boxers, grabbing what she went in for. Making him bite down on his bottom lip to stop from cursing.

She began teasing him, stroking her hand up and down his long shaft before twirling it up and down in a choreographed motion.

"Shit!" He murmured into her ear on which he was now contempt on licking her ear.

"You like that?" She teased before removing her hand from his pants. He stared at her wondering why she'd stopped and then realised. She needed attention.

He flipped her over so that he was on top of her and began kissing from her neck to the crease of her breasts to her slight bump in her abdomen. He worked his way down to her sky blue coloured panties and began rubbing his nose against where her clit was situated.

She moaned against him before he moved her panties to the side and began teasing her with his tongue. She grabbed onto the bed sheets and tried to hold in her orgasm. Her tore her panties off with his teeth and kissed her folds before plunging his tongue inside of her wetness, his nose still rubbing against her clit.

Within moments, she came all over his wet textured tongue and he smirked against her folds, kissing them before returning up to her mouth and kissing her.

"Hi" He smiled at her. She reached down into his pants again and began jacking him off again.

"Hi" She returned as she began stroking her hand up and down again, making him moan like crazy. He came seconds later and kissed her before trying to catch his breath.

"You are incredible" He told her breathlessly. She smiled at him.

"I know. You tell me constantly"

She began sliding his pants off so that they were now completely naked.

"Now, as I understood; you wanted to have sex?" He asked with a smirk. She smirked back and kissed his bare chest.

"Yes" She answered.

"Good" He replied pulling her on top of him so that she could ride him. she slid herself onto him and began riding him in circling motions, making him moan out. God how he loved her when she rode him. he went to cup her back but ended up lightly holding her tummy and then her breasts as they bounced up and down.

"Fuck!" He breathed out.

"Chuck!"

She began to go up and down now but he could see that she was getting a little tired, she could still ride him now that she was pregnant, but after a while, it made her feel slightly dizzy.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded but he knew that it was time to flip her over, and so he did. She smiled at him gratefully as he continued to go hard on her. She was pleased that she was on the bottom now, with the soft pillows underneath her head.

"Mmm...Chuck!" She began as she stated to lose complete control.

"Shhh, your Dad-" He began. She shook her head.

"I don't care! Ohh!"

"Blair! Blair!" He began almost screaming out as he gave it one last thrust and they both came at more a less the same time.

He collapsed at the side of her, exhausted. She yawned.

"Goodnight, Bass" She said calmly before turning the bedside light out and turning on her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Waldorf"

"When do you think I should tell my Daddy?" She asked.

"About me or the pregnancy?" He asked.

"Both"

"Tomorrow" He replied. "Let's just enjoy tonight"

She smiled as he hugged her closer. "I think that's a good idea"

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck sat at the breakfast table when Cat jumped up on Blair's lap. Blair did not seem fussed by the animal and began playing and stroking it. Chuck noticed Handsome, the Bulldog approaching slowly and lolling about. He eventually made it to Blair's foot and sat down. Exhausted.

Blair put the cat down and stroked Handsome before smiling at Chuck.

"You know for someone who's cold-hearted. You really are good with your pets" He pointed out.

"Well, I like them and it's not like they've been found on the street as strays or anything" She replied and began eating her fruit pot. Chuck took a bite out of his toast.

"So...Today's the day" He said quietly. She nodded.

"Yep. And then when my Mom gets back from that fashion shoot in Italy, we have her to deal with...But that isn't until Friday"

He leaned over and kissed her. She looked so beautiful, even though she only wore a shortish floral dress with her hair tied up in a bun. She had no make-up on.

She relaxed into the kiss and was just about to deepen it when she sensed someone else's presence. She broke away to see someone staring at her.

"Blair?" Harold asked staring at his married daughter holding hands with someone that was _not_ her husband.

"Daddy?" She asked not quite believing what had just happened.

"What is going on?" Harold asked, his tone becoming stern.

"This isn't what it looks like" She automatically replied.

She looked at Chuck for backup but his face was telling her that this was her chance. "Actually...It is" She corrected.

"But what about Louis, Blair? Your husband" Harold said obviously upset.

"Louis and I aren't together anymore" She answered still clinging onto Chuck's hand. "I-I left him"

"For him?" Harold asked turning his attention to a shameful looking Chuck.

Blair nodded. "Yes"

Harold stared at his daughter like she had grown another head. "Did you have an affair with this man?"

"Yes, But Daddy my marriage with Louis has been over for a long time now" Blair admitted.

"So you have an affair with someone else? Blair, that is not right" Harold scolded. "How long has this been going on for?" This question was aimed at Chuck.

"A while" Chuck answered in almost a whisper.

Harold put his hand up to his head.

"You do realise that your Mother will have a fit when she finds out, don't you?" He asked Blair who nodded.

"Yes"

"And the press. They will go wild for it"

"I understand the consequences" Blair replied looking at Chuck. "But I'm willing to pay them"

"Mr Waldorf, I understand how angry you must be at the moment but I assure you that-" Harold cut Chuck off.

"Charles, I think that it would be better if you didn't speak" He told the young man.

"Blair, I think you need to re-assess this situation" He told his daughter. "Think about the serious consequences"

"Daddy, I am not leaving Chuck" Blair said firmly. Chuck smiled at her. "We love each other and I know that-"

"Blair, you are twenty three, how can you even know what love is?" Harold asked getting angrier.

"Daddy, I need you to trust me and respect my decision" Blair begged. "Please"

"Blair, I just don't think that there is very much of a future with Chuck that's all. You two always fight and argue and break up"

"Daddy, we will make it work this time. We have to" Blair told her Father.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I'm pregnant" Blair announced louder than she had expected to.

Harold froze.

"And I'm the baby's Father" Chuck announced after a long and awkward pause.

Harold was silent for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"I need some fresh air" He said turning around and walking away.

"Daddy!" Blair cried standing up but she did so too quickly and so she became dizzy. Chuck stood up and placed a hand around her waist.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked quickly. She nodded.

"I'm fine, Chuck. I have to go after him-"

"Blair, just think for a moment. He's just found out that his daughter has been having an affair with a notorious womanizer and he knocked her up. You need to give him some space and time to digest that" He told her. She turned around in his arms.

"Don't say 'Knocked Up' it sounds so common" She told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Sorry"

**XOXO**

Blair sat on her bed as she smiled at an image of her and her Dad from when she was a little girl. Chuck was on the balcony down the hallway and was on the phone with Nate who had called about some incident at the Empire. The door creaked open and Blair's head shot up.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Blair" He greeted before noticing the picture that she held in her hands. "That was a beautiful day"

"Yes it was" Blair agreed before setting the photo frame back on her nightstand.

"Blair, I'm worried about you" Harold said. Blair's eyebrows fuzzed together slightly.

"Why?" She asked.

"You have been having an affair with another man and then once you get pregnant, you decide to leave your husband. Now that is a side of you that I have never seen before and I'm disappointed. And you lied to me" He answered.

"Daddy, I didn't lie" Blair defended.

"Yes you did, when I asked you where Louis was you said that he was in Monaco dealing with something. That was a lie, a lie that you looked me directly in the eye and told. Why did you do that?" He asked. She looked down at her hand resting on her bump before looking back up at her Father.

"I'm protective of my baby Daddy, I didn't want to tell you that I'd left Louis and that I was pregnant with Chuck Bass' baby. I'm embarrassed. I feel cheap and well...I was scared that if I did tell you as soon as I saw you then you'd be angry at me. I wanted to explain the situation fully and give you and Chuck time to bond before I dropped the bombshell" She admitted.

Harold's face grew sweeter and he sat on the bed next to his daughter. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure whether you think you're making the right choices Blair"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean are you sure that this is what you really want, Blair? This isn't your only option you know"

"You know, at first I wasn't sure but when I saw the baby on the ultrasound screen I knew I wanted it. It's my baby Daddy. Mine and Chuck's. After everything we've been through, I just feel like this baby will set everything straight again" She said.

"Does Charles love you?"

"Yes, Daddy. He loves me and the baby more than anything. I'm sure of it. He was the one who wanted to keep it. I was convinced to have an abortion"

"And do you love him?"

"Yes. Yes I do. More than I've ever loved anyone"

"Then I guess that you have my support, Blair. You and Charles. Whatever the two of you need. I'm completely here for you" Harold smiled. Blair smiled too and flung herself into her Father's arms.

"Thank you, Daddy" She replied gratefully as a huge smile burst across her face.

"So, where is the Daddy to be?" Harold asked.

"He had to take an urgent business call" Blair answered. Chuck walked through the door with his BlackBerry in his hand before seeing Harold and freezing. Harold smiled at him before standing up and extending his hand to Chuck.

"Welcome to the family, Charles" Harold smiled. Chuck smiled and shook the older man's hand.

"Thank you, Sir"

"Looks like we have my Mother to deal with now" Blair said. Harold gave his daughter a pitiful look.

"Just be thankful that she is in Italy until Friday" He told his daughter.

**XOXO**

**AN: The next chapter will be up tomorrow. So, what do you guys think about no-one hearing anything from Louis? Has he finally let Chair be or does he have something even worse in mind for the future? Oh and tell me whether you'd like a baby girl or boy as I need to start deciding soon. **


	13. Confessions Part 1

***His Girl, His Baby* **

***Chapter 13- Confessions Pt 1* **

**AN: So this chapter is not really a chapter, I'm going away on holiday for 17 days and I thought that I could have completed this chapter by last night but it turns out in sort of the words of Dan Humphrey 'Writing is meaningful, like art. And you don't rush art" So he was replacing writing with sex but that doesn't matter. Anyway for those of you who love spoilers, this is just for you if you are one of those people who doesn't then I'm sorry but you guys would rather have a good story than a rubbish rushed one right? I hope that the answer is yes...**

**So as I said before, this is the start of the chapter and remember, the sex of the baby today doesn't **_**necessarily**_** mean that they are having that sex of baby. It will just depend on what you guys want in your reviews. **

**Rant over. Enjoy and again I am so sorry that it is so short and like a sort of sneak peek and thanks for everyone that is now following me on twitter! MrsBethanyBass**

**XOXO**

Blair ran through the empty hallways of the Empire. She heard a baby crying. Her baby.

"Chuck!" She screamed. She was alone but she still heard her child's cry. "Chuck!" She screamed again running up the stairs and onto the next floor. It led her onto a rooftop. She saw a man standing there with his back to her.

"Hello?" She called. The man turned around holding Blair and Chuck's baby. The baby was all dressed in blue.

"Louis" She spoke softly and he smiled wickedly at her.

"Hello, Blair" He greeted. "How nice of you to join us"

Blair heard a muffled scream and turned around to see Chuck gagged and tied to a chair. Russell Thorpe was holding a gun to the temple of his head.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed running over to him, making Russell remove the gun from Chuck's head and point it at hers.

Chuck screamed but it was muffled by his gag around his mouth.

"What was that, Chuckles?" Russell asked temporarily removing the gag from his mouth.

"Don't shoot her" Chuck managed out weakly. "I've told you; don't hurt them. Hurt me"

"What do you want?" Blair asked turning back around to Louis and her screaming son.

"Payback" Louis answered and as Blair ran for her baby boy, Louis held him further away.

"Give him to me!" Blair screamed.

"No. I told you I want payback"

"Just please. Please don't hurt him" Blair begged with tears streaming down her face. She turned to see Chuck. "Don't hurt either of them. I'm begging you"

"How about we play a little game?" Russell suggested pointing the gun back to Chuck's head. "You two love games"

"No!" Chuck screamed before Russell gagged him again.

"Yes. A game will be fun" Louis agreed.

"What kind of game?" Blair asked.

"You get to have the best part, Blair. Don't worry" Louis assured her with a sour smile.

Blair did not like where this was going and the fact that her child was screaming only made things worse.

"Choose" Louis said to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Choose which one you want. The baby or Chuck" Louis replied calmly. Blair felt as though she was about to collapse.

"I can't choose" She whispered.

"Well you have to" He paused. "Otherwise I'll kill them both"

"No!" Blair and a gagged Chuck screamed at once.

Louis and Russell laughed.

"Please, don't kill either of them" Blair begged falling to her knees. "Please, I'm begging you"

"Sorry" Louis mock apologised. "Times running out, Blair. I guess you'll lose them both"

"No!" Blair cried. "Kill me instead"

"That is not a part of the deal" Louis snapped. "Why should you get the easiest way out? Death is easy. It's quick. I want you to live with the guilt"

"No!" Blair screamed. "Please, don't hurt him"

"Times up, Blair. I guess you'll lose them both" Louis said slowly releasing his grip around the sobbing infant. She heard Russell pull the trigger in the background...

"No!" Blair screamed as she flew up out of her slumber and into an upright position. She was in bed and crying. It was all just a dream. Chuck opened his eyes next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She slammed her hands down on his face just to make sure that it was defiantly him.

"Your okay" She breathed a sigh of relief before her hands drifted down to her bump. "So are you" She said to the baby. Chuck chuckled.

"Bad dream?"

"Awful. I don't even want to talk about it" She replied.

"You'll feel a whole lot better if you do" He encouraged sitting up next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her head gently. "Go on"

"I was on the Empire's rooftop and the baby was in Louis' arms and he was crying and Russell Thorpe had you tied to a chair with a gag in your mouth and he was pointing a gun to you head" Blair began to break down into tears.

"Hey, hey is okay" He soothed.

"A-and I had to choose between you or the baby" She sobbed. Chuck didn't quite understand what she meant by 'choose' but then he understood perfectly.

"Oh"

"I-I couldn't. And s-so I think they killed you both" She began crying hysterically. "My baby boy"

"Shhh, it wasn't real" He held her close to him and let her cry. "Shh our baby is okay" He told her bringing his hand around to cup the bump. "See"

She looked down at the small roundness of her abdomen before looking back up at him.

"It was awful" She told him. "I don't want Louis or Russell going anywhere near our Son"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Son?" He asked.

"The baby was a boy in the dream. I figured it must be a sign" She said before looking back down at her bump. "And Mommy is going to keep her little boy safe, no matter what"

Chuck stared at the bump in astonishment. He had never really thought about the sex of the baby that much. He didn't really mind if their child was a he or a she. Just as long as they were healthy.

"A boy" He smiled before kissing his unborn son.

"That's if we all survive the 'Eleanor telling'" Blair said. Chuck looked up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hmmm. Have you told your Dad about why you left Louis yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to" She admitted. "It makes me feel weak telling anyone. No one except you knows"

He smiled against her lips. "But you love your Dad, and you tell him everything"

"I know" She looked at him. "But I love you more"

"Blair! Charles! Breakfast!" Harold called from downstairs.

"Speak of the devil" Chuck mocked. Blair kissed him quickly before she pulled the gold sheets off of herself and climbed out of the bed. Chuck followed her before shoving on a white T-shirt.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Ready"

**XOXO**

**AN: So as I said its only a quick spoiler of the next chapter but anyway review if you want and speaking of reviews if you haven't already told me what sex you would like the baby to be then tell me in a review and would like to.  
>Have a good couple of weeks Guys, I will be back ASAP. <strong>

**Love you all, xoxo-Beth**


	14. I Wanna Marry You and Confessions

***His Girl, His Baby* **

***Chapter 13- 'Hey Baby, I think I Wanna Marry You' and Chapter 14- Confessions* **

**AN: So this chapter is a double chapter because I love you all so much and I have not wrote in a while, due to my holiday and then jetlag. **

**So, whilst in New York I went on a Gossip Girl tour that just inspired me to write so much more and now I can admit, I am in love with New York! Oh and if you were on the Gossip Girl tour in New York last Friday (The 12pm one) and you saw a crazy girl in an 'I heart Ed Westwick' T-shirt, that was me and Hi from me! **

**I'm going to post Blair and Chuck's outfits on my twitter later guys so everyone that is following me on twitter can see them. If you're not following me on twitter then you're missing out on the chance to see Gossip Girl blasts from this story and tons more! My twitter name is MrsBethanyBass and feel free to tweet me anytime and I'll tweet back!**

**So anyway, part one of this chapter is called 'Hey Baby, I think I Wanna Marry You' and the second part is called 'Confessions'**

**And remember, the sex of the baby today doesn't **_**necessarily**_** mean that they are having that sex of baby. It will just depend on what you guys want in your reviews. **

**Rant over. Enjoy and please review! Thanks again to everyone that is now following me on twitter!**

**XOXO**

***Chapter- Hey Baby, I think I Wanna Marry You!***

Blair ran through the empty hallways of the Empire. She heard a baby crying. Her baby.

"Chuck!" She screamed. She was alone but she still heard her child's cry. "Chuck!" She screamed again running up the stairs and onto the next floor. It led her onto a rooftop. She saw a man standing there with his back to her.

"Hello?" She called. The man turned around holding Blair and Chuck's baby. The baby was all dressed in blue.

"Louis" She spoke softly and he smiled wickedly at her.

"Hello, Blair" He greeted. "How nice of you to join us"

Blair heard a muffled scream and turned around to see Chuck gagged and tied to a chair. Russell Thorpe was holding a gun to the temple of his head.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed running over to him, making Russell remove the gun from Chuck's head and point it at hers.

Chuck screamed but it was muffled by his gag around his mouth.

"What was that, Chuckles?" Russell asked temporarily removing the gag from his mouth.

"Don't shoot her" Chuck managed out weakly. "I've told you; don't hurt them. Hurt me"

"What do you want?" Blair asked turning back around to Louis and her screaming son.

"Payback" Louis answered and as Blair ran for her baby boy, Louis held him further away.

"Give him to me!" Blair screamed.

"No. I told you I want payback"

"Just please. Please don't hurt him" Blair begged with tears streaming down her face. She turned to see Chuck. "Don't hurt either of them. I'm begging you"

"How about we play a little game?" Russell suggested pointing the gun back to Chuck's head. "You two love games"

"No!" Chuck screamed before Russell gagged him again.

"Yes. A game will be fun" Louis agreed.

"What kind of game?" Blair asked.

"You get to have the best part, Blair. Don't worry" Louis assured her with a sour smile.

Blair did not like where this was going and the fact that her child was screaming only made things worse.

"Choose" Louis said to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Choose which one you want. The baby or Chuck" Louis replied calmly. Blair felt as though she was about to collapse.

"I can't choose" She whispered.

"Well you have to" He paused. "Otherwise I'll kill them both"

"No!" Blair and a gagged Chuck screamed at once.

Louis and Russell laughed.

"Please, don't kill either of them" Blair begged falling to her knees. "Please, I'm begging you"

"Sorry" Louis mock apologised. "Times running out, Blair. I guess you'll lose them both"

"No!" Blair cried. "Kill me instead"

"That is not a part of the deal" Louis snapped. "Why should you get the easiest way out? Death is easy. It's quick. I want you to live with the guilt"

"No!" Blair screamed. "Please, don't hurt him"

"Times up, Blair. I guess you'll lose them both" Louis said slowly releasing his grip around the sobbing infant. She heard Russell pull the trigger in the background...

"No!" Blair screamed as she flew up out of her slumber and into an upright position. She was in bed and crying. It was all just a dream. Chuck opened his eyes next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She slammed her hands down on his face just to make sure that it was defiantly him.

"Your okay" She breathed a sigh of relief before her hands drifted down to her bump. "So are you" She said to the baby. Chuck chuckled.

"Bad dream?"

"Awful. I don't even want to talk about it" She replied.

"You'll feel a whole lot better if you do" He encouraged sitting up next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her head gently. "Go on"

"I was on the Empire's rooftop and the baby was in Louis' arms and he was crying and Russell Thorpe had you tied to a chair with a gag in your mouth and he was pointing a gun to you head" Blair began to break down into tears.

"Hey, hey is okay" He soothed.

"A-and I had to choose between you or the baby" She sobbed. Chuck didn't quite understand what she meant by 'choose' but then he understood perfectly.

"Oh"

"I-I couldn't. And s-so I think they killed you both" She began crying hysterically. "My baby boy"

"Shhh, it wasn't real" He held her close to him and let her cry. "Shh our baby is okay" He told her bringing his hand around to cup the bump. "See"

She looked down at the small roundness of her abdomen before looking back up at him.

"It was awful" She told him. "I don't want Louis or Russell going anywhere near our Son"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Son?" He asked.

"The baby was a boy in the dream. I figured it must be a sign" She said before looking back down at her bump. "And Mommy is going to keep her little boy safe, no matter what"

Chuck stared at the bump in astonishment. He had never really thought about the sex of the baby that much. He didn't really mind if their child was a he or a she. Just as long as they were healthy.

"A boy" He smiled before kissing his unborn son.

"That's if we all survive the 'Eleanor telling' tomorrow" Blair said. Chuck looked up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hmmm. Have you told your Dad about why you left Louis yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to" She admitted. "It makes me feel weak telling anyone. No one except you knows"

He smiled against her lips. "But you love your Dad, and you tell him everything"

"I know" She looked at him. "But I love you more"

"Blair! Charles! Breakfast!" Harold called from downstairs.

"Speak of the devil" Chuck mocked. Blair kissed him quickly before she pulled the gold sheets off of herself and climbed out of the bed. Chuck followed her before shoving on a white T-shirt.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Ready"

**XOXO**

They walked into the dining room to find the large dining table completely covered with food. Harold and Roman looked up.

"Good Morning" Harold and Roman smiled in unison. Chuck and Blair smiled back and walked over to their seats. Blair stared at all of the food.

"Daddy, there is enough food here to feed an entire city!" Blair said finally choosing some blueberries and a green apple. Chuck took two hard boiled eggs and toast.

"Well we need to make sure that we all have enough energy for tomorrow night" Harold replied.

"Yes, we will need all of the energy to run away before Eleanor garbs hold of us!" Roman exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled.

"So, have you worked out what exactly you are going to say to her?" Harold asked. Blair shook her head.

"Not yet" Blair looked at Chuck. "But were going to decide on it later on"

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck were sitting in the greenest part of the garden on sun loungers. Blair had a lilac dress on and Chuck had a matching shade of lilac short sleeved shirt and white knee-length pants.

"So, how about we eat first, and then tell her. Then make up some excuse about leaving?" Blair suggested.

"Minimum damage control, but I don't think I can sit through a whole dinner having your Mother's hawk eyes on me. Plus I hate Jewish celebration food!" He replied.

"Chuck! No-one is asking you to get a circumcision! Just pretend to eat it and then drop it into your napkin like I do. Especially if its cheese broccoli!"

"As if I would ever let a scalpel near my manhood! But if that's what you want to do then that's okay. It is your Mother after all"

Harold appeared. "Okay, you tow. I just called Eleanor then and she said that we have to be there by seven. And we have those Kippah's to wear" He replied.

"Okay, thanks Daddy. Where's Roman?" Blair asked.

"Ah, he went to the gym" Harold answered. Chuck smiled at Blair.

"Mr Waldorf, could I speak with you for a moment?" Chuck asked. Harold smiled but it looked forced. "In private"

Harold nodded. "Sure, Charles"

Chuck kissed Blair's cheek. "I'll only be a moment"

"Okay" She agreed.

Chuck followed Harold into a small vineyard, so that Blair couldn't hear.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Harold asked as he and Chuck walked. Chuck looked puzzled. "About Blair and the pregnancy?"

"Nothing" Chuck answered before seeing Harold's expression and realising that it was the wrong answer. "Well, obviously I'll be there 100% for her and the baby" Chuck corrected quickly before flashing the older man a smile.

"So do you really think that you're better for her than Louis is? What do you have to offer, Charles apart from money?" Harold asked, his voice becoming colder.

"Harold, I know that you love Louis, you think that he is a wonderful man and I've hurt Blair so many times in the past-"

Harold interrupted Chuck's speech. "How do I know that you're not going to do it all again? This time she'll have a baby as well"

Chuck's back straightened. There was no way that he would be a coward ever again. He wasn't in High School anymore, he was a mature adult. Who would not be abandoning Blair or his unborn child, ever.

"I will be there for _**my Son**_ and Blair no matter what, Mr Waldorf. And as for Louis, well you need to ask Blair the real reason why she started coming to me for comfort" Chuck replied knowing fully well the door he had just opened.

"What do you mean 'Real Reason?'" Harold asked. He was quick, Chuck noted. But he had to be sneaky, Blair didn't want to tell her Father about the dark side of Louis, but at this point, Chuck felt that Blair had no other options. Her Father clearly wasn't taking to the news of an illegitimate Grandchild or divorce as well as the young couple had thought.

"Ask your daughter. That's a conversation that you need to have with her" Chuck finished the subject. He straightened his tie before speaking again. "Now I asked to speak to you privately because I am planning on asking Blair to become my wife, once her divorce is finalised of course. Now I know that Blair would love it if I got your blessing, but if you don't give me it, then I'm going to ask her to marry me anyway" Chuck announced.

"You want to marry her?" Harold asked in shock. Chuck nodded.

"Yes, Sir" He answered. He sucked in a large amount of air before he began his pre-prepared speech. "I just want you to know that I love your Daughter very much, Mr Waldorf" Chuck began. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking as though thousands of volts of electricity had just passed through them, he was beginning to sweat and he was sure that his legs had turned into jelly. _**Pull yourself together man! Your Chuck freaking Bass! You don't get nervous about things like this, you don't get nervous about anything for Christ's sakes! **_A voice in his head scolded him.

Harold was still staring at him. Waiting.

"She is the most beautiful, intelligent and loving woman a man could ever ask for. And, I know that I have hurt her in the past, but I need you to know that I'm not that same teenage boy I used to be and I will never break her heart again, I promise. And I honestly can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but her and my child, I feel so blessed that she is having my Son or Daughter. And I would like to ask her to become my wife and I'm here today to ask you for your blessing for her hand in marriage." Chuck began to panic at the last part. So much for keeping it short but sweet. He thought to himself.

Harold cleared his throat. "Charles, in the light of recent events" He paused and Chuck was actually trembling and for the first time in his life, he actually felt sick at the confrontation. "I think that asking her to marry you is the most sensible approach. At least then you will have a fighting chance with Eleanor"

"I-Is that a yes?" Chuck stuttered. Harold smiled at Chuck.

"Yes"

A huge smile broke onto Chuck's face and he felt like skipping.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr Waldorf. I won't let her down. I promise and I know that you are still wary of me I think you need to speak to Blair about Louis" Chuck replied. Harold nodded.

"You are clearly worried about her telling me this thing. That proves that you really do care about her" Harold replied and suddenly Chuck understood, this was a test of some sort.

"I do" Chuck smiled. "I've honestly never felt like this about anyone. Ever"

At that moment, Blair appeared and walked over to her Father and Chuck as fast as she could without running. She settled by Chuck who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hi" He smiled at her as she looked up at her.

"Hi" She returned before looking at her Father. "Daddy, I think Roman is back from is gym class" She told her Father.

"What makes you think that, Blair Bear?" Harold asked.

"I just saw the shadow of someone outside. It was quite a tall and muscular man so I just assumed it was Roman. It was through the bushes" Blair answered.

Harold looked puzzled. "No, he would've only just arrived at gym class let alone left it. I'll call him and find out though, he might have left something behind"

Harold pulled out his phone and dialled Roman's number. Blair listened as the older men talked on both ends of the phone in French. Harold ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket.

"It wasn't him. He's just arrived at the gym" Harold explained. "Why don't we all go and get some lunch?" Harold asked changing the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea" Chuck agreed and Harold walked back into the house. Chuck smiled at Blair.

"Chuck, I saw someone" Blair announced as Chuck began following Harold. Chuck turned around to face her.

"Blair, your Dad just said. There is no way that it could've been Roman and this château is on a hill with gates at the bottom. There is no way that anyone could've gotten up here" He explained.

"I saw someone, Chuck. They were standing on the other side of the bushes" She explained. He looked as though he didn't believe her. "I know what I saw" She stated annoyed that he didn't believe.

"Blair, I must have just been the light on the trees. As I said, no one can get up here and all of the staff will be inside" He said.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

He sighed. "Blair, I just think that it was the trees. I thought I saw someone before, and then I realised"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I didn't wanna worry you. So let's just get you inside and get some food" He smiled leading her into the house.

**XOXO**

After they had eaten, Chuck had to go and call Nate to make sure that everything at the Empire was all okay and so Blair decided this was the best time to talk to her Father and make him less mad about the whole situation. But before she had chance to even get up off of the couch she was currently seated on, Harold appeared and sat next to her.

"Hi, Daddy" Blair smiled. Harold smiled back and came to sit next to his Daughter.

"Hello, Sweetheart" He replied. "Where is Charles?"

"He just went to go and call Nate. Make sure that the Empire is still standing" She joked the last part and Harold laughed.

"He said something before to me" Harold said losing his smile. Blair stared at him.

"What did he say?" She asked cautiously.

"He said that I needed to ask you 'The real reason why you started going to him for comfort'" Harold answered. Blair sighed and looked down at her lap in annoyance.

"I cannot believe him!" She muttered through gritted teeth.

"He is very concerned about you, Blair. We all are" Harold defended Chuck slightly. "But now I need to know"

Blair sighed again and looked back up at her Dad with tear filled eyes.

"Louis and I didn't have a nice marriage" She admitted. "I wasn't happy. At all" She began crying slightly, quickly wiping away escaped tears.

"Tell me" He encouraged.

"We used to fight" She began. "Really fight, he used to hit me" She admitted. Harold looked shocked.

"What?" He asked. Blair nodded.

"He threw me into the side of a bookcase when I embarrassed his family by bringing up that you are Gay and when I confronted him about having se with Sigrid Agren, the model, he slapped me" She exampled.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Harold asked.

"Because I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't even tell Chuck, he figured it out. I couldn't even admit it to myself, Daddy" She sobbed and Harold handed her a spare hankie.

"There there" He soothed.

"And Chuck is so wonderful" She smiled slightly.

Harold noticed Chuck walk into the room but stopped when he heard Blair talking. He leaned against the door panel and listened.

"He listens to me and comforts me when I'm upset and he really knows me. He doesn't expect me to be perfect like Louis did and he likes it when I have a voice unlike Louis. He loves that I'm a powerful woman" Blair said through her tears. "And he's so gentle around me and the baby, it's like one wrong move and I'll break" She laughed slightly.

"Well, this is the happiest that I've ever seen you with a man" Harold smiled.

"I love him" She replied smiling.

Harold pointed to the doorframe and Blair turned her head to see Chuck leaning against it, smiling at her.

"Hi" Chuck smiled. Blair giggled.

"Hi"

"Would you like to come for a walk?" He asked. Blair nodded, stood up and took his hand.

"Okay" She smiled walking over to him.

**XOXO**

The sun was now setting and they had been walking for a long time, hand in hand. Not speaking about anything. After a while, Blair decided it was time to break the silence.

"I told my Daddy" She announced.

"Told him what?" Chuck asked.

"About Louis"

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He was understanding" She told him. "I think he likes you a whole lot more now"

"Good. I'm proud of you for telling him. That took a lot of courage" Chuck smiled.

"Well it's a good job that I have a lot of courage then, isn't it?" She smiled making him laugh. "What were you talking to him about?" She casually asked and Chuck let out a small chuckle again. He was waiting for this question.

"Nothing major" He lied.

"Oh. Do I get to know what it was?" She asked.

"Later. Let's eat first" He answered as they walked over to an area where you could see the sunset perfectly. He pointed to a white rectangular table, covered with a white tablecloth.

On opposite sides of it were two large dining chairs, also white. On the table sat three white candles in crystal holders and a large bouquet of pink peonies in a clear vase. On the table sat a single peony.

"Chuck" She looked at him. "This is amazing"

"So are you" He replied taking his hand out of hers, walking over to the table to collect the single peony and walking back to her, handing it her. She took it.

"How did you do this?" She asked still amazed as she felt the texture of the flower.

"I've had it planned for some time" He replied kissing her. She tasted like strawberries and smelt of vanilla and coconuts. A smell that completely intoxicated him. He smiled against her lips leading her over to her chair and pulling it out for her. She sat in it and he pushed it back under before taking his own seats. He then signalled something and a caterer appeared filling their champagne flutes with orange juice.

"You know, you can drink. I don't mind" She said as she began sipping his orange.

"I don't mind drinking orange" He replied. The waiter returned with Waldorf salads for them and Blair smiled at Chuck.

"Waldorf salads?" She asked.

"Well you are a Waldorf aren't you?" He asked jokingly. She smiled at him.

"Yes"

After the salads, they had lobster pot pie, which Chuck knew she adored, they had macaroons. Blair was half way through eating a green apple one when she spoke.

"What is all of this about?" She asked.

"Can't I spoil my beautiful Girlfriend who I love very much and who is also carrying my Son?" He asked. She giggled. "Even though we are only going off the fact that he's a boy due to a recent dream"

Blair laughed. "I just have a feeling"

"And I just have a feeling that your right" He agree. She smiled and looked down at his hand holding hers.

"You know, this might be the last diner that we have together before I'm murdered" He said. She laughed again.

"I know, it's like the last supper. My Mother will be ruthless tomorrow" She giggled.

He laughed and looked at the still-setting sun.

"Come with me" He smiled standing up and offering his hand to her. She took it and they walked over to the part of the hill before it descended so that they could get the best possible view of the sunset. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to his side, he placed a hand on her bump.

"This is perfect" She smiled.

"Well, there is one thing that could make it better" He replied. She looked at him and he removed his hand from her waist and put it into his trouser pocket. "Will you tell me that you love me?"He asked.

She was confused. "Why?" She asked.

"For courage and support" He answered.

"Chuck Bass, I love you" She told him. He smiled. "But why do you need courage and support-?" She stopped when he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

"For this" He answered staring up at her. "I am so sorry for everything that I have done to upset you in the past. And I know that I can never take that back but I want to try and make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. When I told you all of those years ago that I love you, I meant it. And I said it because I have always wanted to do this. Ever since I can remember" He opened the box revealing the fabulous 8 carat diamond set in platinum ring. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She gasped, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

"I've always to ask you this: Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you. Will you do me the enormous honour of becoming my wife?" He asked slightly shakily.

She gasped. "Oh, Chuck"

He stared at her. He was unable to tell whether she would say yes or no. She looked as though she was about to cry. Tears filled her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. She stared at the box, at the ring and then him. She had never seen him looking this scared before.

A huge smile burst across her face. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you!" She cried excitedly. He smiled enormously as he took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. She smiled down at it and he kissed her hand before standing up.

"I love you" She cupped his face in her hands. "Charles Bartholomew Bass"

He kissed her before picking her up in his arms and twirling her around. She giggled like an excited little girl.

"Were getting married!" She giggled and Chuck set her down and kissed her cheek.

"Yes we are!"

She took his hand and began to lead him back to the chateau. Once they were inside, they ran up to their bedroom and she closed and locked the door. She turned around to see Chuck smiling at her. Behind him was lit candles and macaroons on a silver plate and glasses of orange juice.

She gasped when she saw the bed. It was covered in peony petals.

"Oh Chuck" She gushed for the second time that night.

"I wanted to make everything perfect for you" He replied. He walked over and kissed her. There was so much passion in the kiss it almost took her breath away.

He led her over to the bed and gently lay her down on it, unzipping her dress and pulling it off of her as he did so and within moments, both were pulling at each other's clothes. Desperate to get them off. Off went his bowtie, then his jacket. She pushed him down so that he was on the bottom now and he reached up to cup her breasts dressed in purple lingerie. He kissed each one of them.

"I am very impressed with your choice of lingerie, Miss Waldorf" Chuck said seductively. Blair leaned down and kissed his hungry lips.

"It's not going to be Miss Waldorf for much longer thank you very much" She replied as she stared at the giant rock on her finger.

"You like?" He asked. She nodded.

"You did good, Bass. Now you're going to get your reward"

Off came his shirt and pants, leaving them both in just their underwear.

He un-hooked her bra as he applied plenty of kisses to her neck and shoulder. They kissed some more as he felt his erection building in his boxer shorts. She must have felt it too because she smirked seductively at him and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his chest lightly dusted with brown chest hair.

He kissed the crease of her breasts and removed her bra leaving her in just her panties.

He smirked and continued to kiss her, he turned her over so that he was now on top of her.

"I love you" He told her. She smiled.

"I love you" She returned kissing him.

He began to lead a trail of kisses down to her belly and caressed the bump.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married" He told his unborn child. Blair giggled.

"As much as I adore you talking to our unborn Son, I'm incredibly horny. So will you please fuck me?" She asked seductively.

"Well, how can I ever refuse an offer like that?" He asked taking off his boxers and her panties before and positioned himself at her opening.

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Absolutely. About everything. Now make love to me"

It just so happens that Chuck Bass is very good at flowing orders when it comes to Blair Waldorf and he slid his hard penis into her waiting heat slowly. She smiled and looked into his eyes that were practically the same colour as hers. He found her hand and held it as he began to thrust inside of her only to pull out and repeat the process. He was slow at first but that's not what Blair wanted from him.

"Chuck, harder. Faster" She pleaded and so he followed his orders and became faster and harder, giving the girl of his dreams what she longed for.

She gripped onto his back and he felt the warm platinum of the engagement ring on his skin. It was as though it was edging him on. She bit down on his muscular shoulder seductively making him take her hand in his as he carried on 'Making love' to his Fiancé.

He could hear her whimpering beneath him and he knew that she was almost at her peak, which was good because he was almost at his. She began to open her mouth and it shaped the form of an 'O' as she cried out "Chuck! Ohhhh!"

"Um, baby I want you, won't you come to me? I'm not gonna hurt you" He replied huskily.

"Oh!"

"Come to me, Mrs Bass" He whispered in his 'bedroom voice'.

He watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head and with one last hard and quick thrust, her muscles tightened around him as she squeezed his hand and dug her nails in slightly, her hips buckled up towards him. He came a second or so after she did and shouted her name.

He pulled out of her, let go of her hand and fell onto his side of the bed, both of them gasping for air. She couldn't speak.

"Wow" He whispered. She turned on her side to gaze at him.

"I think I prefer engagement sex to hate sex" Blair giggled.

"Better than sneaking-around-sex?"

"Yes"

He smiled at her. "Come here"

She shuffled over to him and laid her arms on his chest and passionately kissed his lips. "I can't believe were getting married!" She announced excitedly smiling. He smiled back and kissed her, gently running his fingers through her curls.

"I cannot wait to marry you" He beamed. "After your divorce is finalised of course"

She giggled. "Of course" She looked into his eyes. "How long have you been planning this engagement?" She asked.

"Since you left me at Dorota's wedding" He answered.

She laughed again. "No, I mean how long have you been planning _**this engagement**_?" She asked. "The French one not the failed hospital or engagement to Louis one"

"Since you told me that you love me, that night at the Empire. The night that you had to rush home to Louis because he called you. I wanted to propose to you somewhere romantic. And France is nothing if not romantic. That's what I was talking to you Dad about before" He answered.

"Well, luckily for you, third time lucky really is real" She laughed. She looked down at her ring. "You risked your life for this" She announced remembering what happened in Prague. He took her hand and kissed the ring.

"Talk about a blood diamond" He joked. She slapped his chest lightly.

"That's awful!" She cried but she was laughing a little. He kissed her.

"I'm just glad that we can put everything behind us. And finally have our fairy tale" He smiled.

"Me too" She replied settling into his arms.

**XOXO**

***Second Chapter-Confessions***

Blair who was now dressed in a pink dress with a bow and pink Jimmy Choo heels to match turned to Chuck who was in a pinstripe suit with a pink tie that seemed to match his Fiancé's dress perfectly. He was just adding some cufflinks that Blair had bought him as a gift a few months ago. On his head sat a navy Kippah.

"I'm not sure that were doing the right thing here, Chuck. Maybe we should just wait a few more weeks" Blair suggested.

"Blair, we need to do it tonight otherwise we'll keep putting it off until eventually you'll be in labour and your Mom won't even know that you're pregnant" He replied.

"I just don't want her to think less of me" She said smoothing her dress out over her slight bump.

"She won't"

"Of course she will, Chuck! We don't exactly have a Mother-Daughter-Relationship as it is! And she doesn't even know that I'm not with Louis anymore!" She snapped. Chuck sighed.

"Blair-"

"She'll probably disown me or kick me out of her house. This is awful, we should have just called her!" She glared at him. "This is all your fault! I just wanted to call her but you said no!" She shouted. Chuck sighed again.

"Look, Blair. I'm already wearing a tiny hat, I will be eating a load of food that I don't particularly like whilst Cyrus says something that I don't particularly understand and then probably getting murdered by your Mother. What more do you want from me?" He snapped a little. "Oh and to top it all off, I'm pretending that I'm Jewish and my gorgeous girl is in a horrible mood swing and I've just reacted badly to it" He added.

He anger seemed to fade a little and she walked over to him.

"Do you really wanna know what I want, Bass?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes"

"I want you" She answered kissing him. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "And our Son" She added making him smile. "And a hug"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him. his arms holding her waist and their heads on each other's shoulders. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened and in stepped Harold and Roman.

"We heard shouting. Is everything Kay?" Harold asked Chuck and Blair who were still hugging onto each other. Blair lifted her head to smile at her Father and Step-Father.

"Everything's fine, Daddy. Chuck and I just had a little banter but it's all okay now" She answered. Harold smiled slightly and let go of Blair to rest a hand on her waist instead and kiss her temple.

"Okay the. Are you guys ready?" Roman asked. "It's Showtime!"

Blair sighed. "More like Death-Time" She corrected before turning to Chuck. "Actually, I better add a shield to my 'want' list" He laughed and smiled at her.

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck walked out of the elevator together. Harold and Roman were dressed in their usual summer clothing. Eleanor rushed over as soon as she saw the four of them.

"Mom, hi" Blair greeted her Mother.

"What is this I hear about you creating a mob scene at a charity event?" Eleanor whispered sternly so that her other guests, Cyrus' Mother and his Son, Aaron didn't hear.

"Mom-" Blair began.

"Eleanor-" Charles began at the same time as Blair did. Eleanor turned sharply to him.

"Charles, I will deal with you in a minute!" She snapped before turning back to Blair waiting for an answer. Blair straightened her position.

"I'm not with Louis anymore" She stated.

"Why the hell not?" Eleanor asked annoyed.

"Because I love Chuck" Blair announced taking Chuck's hand in hers.

"Blair, how many times must we go through this, you do not _**love**_ him. He is no good for you-" Eleanor began her rant and by the sounds of things, Chuck worked out that they must have this conversation a lot.

"I'm better for her than he is" Chuck defended suddenly.

"I said I'll deal with you later, Charles" Eleanor said through gritted teeth. Cyrus approached them and Blair's face lit up.

"Cyrus!" Blair cried excitedly.

"Blair, Darling!" The little man cried running up to her hugging her. After a while they both let go before exclaiming.

"Not enough!" Blair cried.

Blair was thankful for one of her Step-Fathers hugs as it kept her from crying. Cyrus looked at Chuck and then smiled.

"Chuck, hello" He greeted like it was nothing extra ordinary about that fact that Blair had come with a date to this meal that was not her husband.

"Hey, Cyrus" Chuck returned. Cyrus then went to go and greet Harold and Roman.

"Let's go and have Shabbat!" Cyrus announced excitedly.

"I do not want to cause a scene now but later, I want to speak to you" Eleanor said through gritted teeth.

Blair and Chuck turned to Harold and Roman.

"So I take it that she knows about the whole leaving Louis thing?" Roman asked. Blair and Chuck nodded.

"Oh yes, she knows" Harold replied.

**XOXO**

Cyrus and Eleanor, Aaron Rose, Cyrus' Mother, Chuck, Blair, Harold and Roman are sat at the table.

"Okay, so we will start with the lighting of the candle" Eleanor said standing up and lighting two candles.

"We'll tell them after dinner, then we'll leave" Chuck whispered to Blair. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay"

"Good call btw, not wearing your ring"

"Well, we haven't even told my Dad yet. That was the last thing on my mind"

"Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheynu melech ha-olam.  
>asher kid-shanu b'mitzvotav, v'tzivanu<br>l'hadlik ner shel Shabbat" Cyrus began. "Now it is time for the kiddish, or the blessing of the wine. So I will just pour everyone some wine"

"I'll do it" Eleanor offered standing up and pouring everyone some wine. She came to Blair's glass.

"Oh not for me, thanks" Blair said quickly but sweetly.

"Blair, you have to plus you love red wine" Eleanor insisted.

"I know I'm just not feeling very well" Blair lied.

"You have to drink its, its Shabbat!" Eleanor was losing patience with her daughter.

"I'm not even Jewish!" Blair snapped.

"She has been very unwell today, Eleanor" Harold said stepping in. Eleanor looked annoyed but still poured her daughter some anyway.

"Wine is good for not feeling well" Eleanor replied.

"Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheynu melech ha-olam,  
>borey p'ri ha-gafen." Cyrus said in Hebrew before translating it. "I praise Adonai, who is Lord and Ruler over all, for creating the grapes of the vine"<p>

"Now, if we could all drink the wine" Cyrus said. Blair looked at Chuck needing help.

"Just pretend" He whispered.

Blair nodded and Blair took the glass to her lips but didn't open them.

"Nice wine, Cyrus" She lied.

"Thank you, Dear" He smiled. "Now we shall have our appetiser, cold broccoli and cheese soup"

The words hit Blair and Chuck like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God" She whispered.

"You can't eat some cheeses" He told her.

"I know!" She snapped.

"Cyrus, Eleanor's daughter and her friend are talking during the dinner!" Cyrus' Mother pointed out. Blair and Chuck glared at the old woman. It was bad enough that Chuck had to wear one of those little hats and pretend he was Jewish but he wouldn't let Blair eat something that could seriously harm their Son.

"Blair, have some it will make you feel much better" Eleanor said handing Blair a plate of it.

"No thank you, Mother. I'm good" Blair replied sweetly. This night really seemed to be against pregnant women!

"Blair, have some"

"No, I don't want any cheese" Blair said through gritted teeth her patience wearing thin.

Chuck took Blair's hand under the table for support.

"Blair, what has gotten into you? First you don't want wine, and then you don't want to eat. Stop causing a scene" Eleanor replied in the same tone that her daughter had.

"I'm not, Mother I simply don't want any"

"You are ruining this meal for everyone! Now eat some cheese and broccoli!" Eleanor scolded before leaning in closer. "Have you been snacking all day? Because let me tell you, it has certainly made you put on some weight. Especially around your stomach"

"I can't eat it, Mother!" Blair shouted making everyone stare at her.

"Why? You are not lactose intolerant!"

"Because I'm pregnant!" Blair almost screamed. She felt Chuck's hand tighten on hers under the table as he took his last breath before he was to be murdered by Eleanor.

"We were going to tell you after dinner. If she eats cheese, then it increases her chances of miscarriage, stillbirth or severe illness in a newborn baby" Chuck recited what he had read online.

"What? You're pregnant?" Eleanor asked shocked.

"It was a total surprise for us too" Chuck said as Blair had completely frozen.

"Wait? _**Us**_? It's your baby? You're the Father?" Eleanor snapped.

"Yes" Blair admitted for him.

"So that's the real reason why you left Louis?" Eleanor asked piecing everything together.

"Yes"

"I don't believe it! Blair, how stupid can you be?" Eleanor roared and it looked like a peaceful celebration dinner was about to become a bloodbath.

"We didn't plan for it!" Bair defended.

"Well how far gone are you?" Eleanor questioned.

"Thirteen weeks" Blair replied.

"So you can still have an abortion?" Eleanor asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

Blair was shocked and speechless as was everyone else at the table that was now witnessing the whole thing.

"I'm not having an abortion, Mother! I'm keeping my baby!" Blair screamed.

"You cannot keep the baby! You'll become a joke!"

"Well guess what, _**Mother?**_ I am having a baby! And I am getting a divorce! And Chuck and I are getting married!" Blair shouted raged. She then ran out of the room. Chuck embarrassedly turned to Cyrus.

"I am so sorry, Cyrus" Chuck apologised. "It looks delicious" Cyrus nodded.

"No it's alright. Congratulations" He congratulated.

"Thank you"

"Congratulations?" Eleanor screamed. "Congratulations?"

Chuck shook his head before getting up and walking off to find Blair.

She was sat in her bedroom on her bed hugging a pillow and crying. It was different to her one at her Father's house. This one didn't have nearly as much thought gone into it. He closed the door gently behind him making her look up.

"Hi" He almost whispered coming to sit on the bed beside her. "So that didn't exactly go to plan did it?"

"I know" She began crying. "What are we going to do, Chuck? She hates me"

"Hey" He lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "She does not hate you, okay? She hates me"

She attempted to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"But there is no way that I'm going to let her talk to you like that. This isn't done yet" He stood up and kissed her before disappearing in search for Eleanor. Blair stood up and made her way over to her mirror, checking her make-up. A figure entered the room and stared at Blair.

"And what about you, my sneaky Daughter? Are you done yet?" The figure asked. Blair's back straightened.

"What do you mean 'Sneaky?'" Blair asked still looking at her Mother from the glass in the mirror.

"You played nice so that you have your Father's back on this one, didn't you? Of course, your _**Daddy**_ doesn't know that you have an agenda for absolutely everything" Eleanor replied.

"Mom, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! I don't have an agenda-"

"Of course you do! All you ever do is think about yourself! Do you know what this will do to me? To my company? Do you know how disappointed we are in you?" Eleanor asked annoyed. Blair still looked into the mirror.

"Well it was not my intention to hurt you but offence, Mom. But I really don't give a crap if you're disappointed in me anymore. I'm done trying to be perfect!" Blair returned.

"Did you even think about anything for a second? Think about what it will do to this family?"

"No because I was too busy thinking about my new family instead!" She shot back turning around to face her Mother.

"I cannot believe you, Blair. Once again you are acting like a reckless teenager!" Eleanor replied, disgusted.

"I'm 22 years old, Mother! I'm not a child!" Blair shouted.

"Well you sure as hell are acting like one!"

"Daddy isn't being like this! Sure he was upset, but he wasn't telling me to have an abortion!" Blair shouted.

"Of course he isn't! He and Roman live in this little bubble and he thinks that adding a bastard lovechild will be fine and that everyone will live happily ever after! Roman is probably ordering things for a nursery as we speak!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I know what I'm doing!" Blair shouted back at her Mother.

"No you don't! Chuck Bass has you under some sort of spell and you're too blind to see it!" Eleanor replied coming closer to Blair.

"I am not under a spell! I'm in love with him!" She defended.

"Oh please! You don't know what love is. Louis is the most wonderful man-" Eleanor began going on about Louis.

"Mom! Get over it! I'm getting a divorce! Chuck and I are getting married! We're starting a family!" Blair screamed so loudly that Eleanor's face became shocked.

After a moment, Eleanor composed herself into a cold look.

"You ARE NOT getting a divorce, Blair. Charles is just a phase-"

"_**Charles**_, is the Father of my unborn child. And as soon as my divorce is finalised, he'll be my husband too" Blair said through gritted teeth. Her tiny hands becoming tight fists.

Eleanor stepped closer to her daughter so that they were practically face-to-face. Eleanor was taller ad Blair had to look up slightly so that she could see her.

"This is how it is going to be, Blair; You are going to call Louis and apaologise, beg if you must for a second chance. Next, you are going to end things with Charles and finally, you are going to have an abortion" Eleanor told her Daughter strictly.

"And why on Earth would I do any of that?" Blair challenged.

"Because I am your Mother, and I am telling you to" Eleanor answered coldly.

"The days of you telling me what to do are behind us"

"Stop being so childish!"

"Funny, I wasn't aware that a **child** could get married or get pregnant" Blair said sarcastically.

"You are having an abortion!"

"To hell I am!"

"Listen, Young Lady. I will drag you to the clinic by your hair if I have too"

"You really are a spiteful bitch, you know that right? You may have been able to bully me into doing things like this when I was younger, but not now. And if you don't want to be included in your Grandchild's life, then that's fine! But don't you dare tell me what is going to happen to _**my family!**_" Blair said through gritted teeth as the tears filled her eyes again.

She quickly walked past her Mother and stormed out of the bedroom. Chuck was waiting outside.

"Come on, were leaving!" Blair announced. Chuck nodded.

"Okay" He agreed.

Blair stormed back down the stairs and into the silent dining room. Everyone tuned around to stare at Blair.

"Blair Bear? Are you alright?" Harold asked alarmed. Blair nodded and wiped away an escaped tear.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Or I will be. I just really want to go back to the Chateau" Blair answered before turning to Cyrus. "Cyrus, I am so sorry. I've ruined Shabbat" She apologised.

"It's quite alright, Blair. And congratulations! On the pregnancy and the engagement!" Cyrus congratulated standing up and hugging her.

"Thank you" Blair smiled even though she was sobbing. "I knew you'd understand" She whispered.

"Your Mother will come around, don't worry" He assured her.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure that she will"

"I'll bring her around. Don't worry" Cyrus told her. she smiled and pulled out of the hug.

"I'll call you soon" She smiled. He nodded.

"Okay"

Harold stood up too. "We'll go with you, Blair" He announced. Blair smiled at her Father.

"Thank you, Daddy"

"I'll go and get your jacket" Chuck told Blair before walking off. Blair looked down at her wrist, noticing that her bracelet wasn't there.

"I've just left my bracelet upstairs" She said going off to get it.

Chuck, holding Blair's cardigan, walked back into the hallway looking for her. He couldn't find her. Eleanor appeared I the hallway and walked over to him. She looked pissed.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" She seethed walking over.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What? It wasn't enough that you brainwashed her into thinking what the two of you have is love? You just had to go and sleep with her and get her pregnant so that she'd be tied to you forever, didn't you?" Eleanor asked and Chuck could tell that he was supposed to be grovelling for mercy at this point. Of course, he was Chuck Bass. He'd only ever grovelled to one person in his life. And it was not Eleanor Waldorf.

"For starters, I did not 'Brainwash' your daughter. She needed someone to turn to and I was the only one that was there who was willing to listen to her. I tried to push her away, Eleanor. I really did. But everytime I tried she would always do something that forced me to reach out to her." He answered.

Eleanor looked as though she was listening and so Chuck continued. "Did you know that when I first kissed her, when she was married, she locked herself in that house for three days straight? She didn't answer her phone to anyone, she didn't step a foot outside of the house. And the first time that we slept together when she was married, she ran away to Germany for two weeks on a health spa. And do you know who had to convince her to come out of the house and go and get her from Germany?" He asked.

Eleanor didn't respond but he could tell that she was listening.

"Me" He answered his own question. "It took me two hours to get her to come out of the house and a full day to get her to come back to New York. So don't tell me that I brainwashed your daughter when I seem to be the only one who gives a crap about her" He said through gritted teeth. He couldn't let her see I'm 'lose it' or else she'd hate him forever, but this woman really did test his patience.

"Are you saying that I'm a bad Mother?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm saying that you don't see what's going on behind closed doors. It surprised even me when I found out" He answered then realised. God, he was bad at this part, first Blair's Dad ad now her Mother. Blair would kill him for sure this time.

"Found out what?" Eleanor asked.

"That Louis used to hit me" Blair announced from the top of the staircase, one hand on her tummy, the other holding the rail.

Chuck looked up to see his Fiancé standing there looking annoyed. He wondered just how long she'd been listening. Eleanor was completely silent and so Blair made her way down the staircase in her Jimmy Choos, completely ignored Eleanor and took Chuck's hand.

"Now if you'll excuse us, were going somewhere where our unborn Son is not hated by his own Grandmother" She announced leading Chuck over to the elevator. Harold and Roman were already standing beside it.

"Goodbye, Cyrus!" Blair called as the elevator arrived and she got into it.

"So, how about we all go to La Rotisserie du Beaujolais? I know someone who could really use one of their world renowned poulet roti?" Roman asked when the elevator doors had closed. Chuck had his arm around Blair and she had her head rested on his shoulder. She sighed.

"It's like you read my mind" Blair replied.

"Oh and by the way, Sweetheart. Congratulations on the engagement" Harold congratulated.

"Thank you, Daddy. We were going to tell you all after dinner but it didn't exactly go to plan" Blair replied.

"Well, most things to do with your Mother never do" Harold smiled. Blair, Roman and Chuck all laughed a little.

"What do you say, Chuck? Are you up for a little French cuisine and a few rounds of champagne?" Harold asked. "But of course, no champagne for your Fiancé"

"Of course" Blair smiled and placed her hand on her tummy.

"I'd love to, Mr Waldorf" Chuck agreed.

"Excellent! And its Harold" Harold replied. Chuck smiled.

**XOXO**

"Oh I can hear the Duck breast a l'orange calling my name!" Roman said excitedly as they all walked towards the limo.

Blair laughed and Chuck held back for a moment. Blair noticed and walked over to him. He dug down into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small black box. He took the ring out and took Blair's hand.

"I thought that we might need it" He slid the ring onto her engagement finger. "Just in case Eleanor thought that we were just lying"

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" She asked with a smile. He smiled back before leaning in for a quick kiss and leading her back over to the limo.

She looked back at her Mother and Cyrus's apartment block and she saw someone dressed all in black, watching them. He was tall and very thin looking and Blair didn't recognise him. When he saw that Blair had noticed him, he turned and ran away. Chuck noticed her looking at something.

"What's caught your attention?" He asked. She looked back at him.

"Nothing, just looking at the apartment that my Mother always paints out that it's incredible" She lied.

"Well, your carriage awaits, my Queen" He smiled opening the door of the limo. She smiled and climbed in before Chuck got in after her and the car pulled away.

**XOXO**

**AN: So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I hope that this double chapter makes up for it. Please review and give me your thoughts and the sex of the baby, a baby boy is up by just one point! What did you guys think about Chuck's proposal? Cute or cheesy? And about Eleanor finding out about Baby Bass? Ooh and who do you think is the mysterious person watching them? Only one way to find out! xoxo-Beth.**


	15. Nightmare On West 63rd Street

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 15**

***Nightmare On West 63****rd**** Street***

**AN: Some fluff and some angst in this chapter but ext chapter it will be very exciting, I promise. All will be revealed and if you follow me on twitter you will also know that I have decided on a name for Baby Bass, although I'm not telling until one of the characters reveals it! Tehehe. **

**Oh and things you need to know about this story, the press don't know about the engagement or the pregnancy yet, nor does Gossip Girl or Lily etc. That will all come out next chapter too. **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter guys, I follow back! MrsBethanyBass.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: There's some Dair in this chapter! And Blair's now 15 weeks pregnant!**

**XOXO**

Blair walked along the hallway of her Father and Roman's home. She could hear Chuck calling her and she was running to him. Chuck was ahead of her but she could hear someones footsteps behind her. She quickly turned her head and saw a black silhouette of a man behind her. Watching her. Waiting.

She turned her head and carried on making her way to Chuck's voice. But the footsteps behind her grew louder, faster. So she began running for Chuck. The figure ran after her and when she turned a corner, it was there, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The black figure let out a laugh and advanced towards her.

"Blair!" Chuck's loud and concerned voice called. "Blair! Where are you?"

"Chuck!" She cried back and running down a different hallway.

The figure was now standing in front of her. She screamed and turned around. But he was there too. He closed in on her and she found herself up against a wall. Her back and head hitting it. Her hands fell down to cup her bump.

"W-What do you want?" She asked.

The figure laughed again.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Another laugh.

"Go away!" She cowered into a ball.

The figure laughed again...

Blair's eyes shot open and she shot up into a sitting position in the bed. Tears and sweat poured from her body and she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

She noticed Chuck sleeping soundly next to her, snoring softly. His arms flow onto the pillow beside his head, she knew that because he always went to sleep with his hand cupping her stomach and so he only had both of his arms on the pillow when he was deeply sleeping.

It must have been how he would've not awoken at her moving so quickly. She smiled down at him before wiping away her tears with the palm of her shaky hand. Her whole body was trembling and so she pulled the thin gold sheet off of her slim legs and tip-toed into the bathroom.

She gently closed the bathroom door and looked around the darkness. No one there. She sighed and went over to the cold water tap and ran it, enjoying the way it calmed her trembling fingers. She then cupped her hands and let them fill with water, before splashing it upon her face.

It helped a great deal and so she turned off the tap and dried her face with a white fluffy towel. She looked around the dark of the room and decided to go and sit against the back wall on the cold tiled floor where she then brought her knees back up to her body and rested her head on them before crying silently.

She had her face in her legs so she didn't notice when the door opened and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Blair" He spoke softly and calmly and her head shot up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I-I just needed some water. I was hot" She lied. He saw straight through it and sighed.

"You had the dream again?" He asked.

This was the third night in a row that he'd found her in the bathroom at five in the morning. The fist night she'd told him she'd had the nightmare. The second night she'd lied that she had morning sickness, of course he didn't believe her, her morning sickness hadn't happened for weeks. And she'd had it most nights when they were in France. Now that they were back in New York he'd hoped that it would stop.

She sighed. She should've known he would've seen straight through this lie. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes" She answered and he came to sit next to her. "I keep having the same dream over and over" She put her head in her hands and pulled on her hair slightly. "It's awful!" She sobbed.

"Hey, hey" He stopped her from pulling too tightly on her hair and held her hands in his.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Of course I don't. I'm just worried about you" He answered. "Something is obviously on your mind"

"Well, my Mom is, then there's the divorce and the press"

"Well, maybe your just feeling 'cornered' by them" He suggested kissing her shoulder. "But don't let it worry you, because worrying won't do our baby any good"

She smiled and rested her head against his. "Your right, I need to be positive to make sure the baby is positive"

He kissed her. "Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?" He asked. Blair shook her head.

"What?"

"The first time we slept together after you married Louis" He answered.

Blair smiled. "Do you remember?" He asked. She nodded.

"How could I ever forget?"

**Over A Year Ago: **

"_And I would once again thank my Mother for giving me all of the support I needed to do this. She really believes in me" Louis said holding his 'Charitable Man of the Year' award in his hand. _

_Blair sighed in disgust from her table as her husband thanked his Mother for an award that until three days ago, wasn't aware he was nominated for. He didn't donate any money to charities. It was all Blair. She was the one who had given five million dollars to the Blind Children's Charity and then another five million to __American Cancer Society__. And there he was standing there, accepting an award that he didn't deserve in a million years. She deserved that award. That was her award. _

_Of course, it shouldn't have come as that much of a surprise. He'd taken everything from her in just a little over the year that they had been married. _

_She glanced over and saw Chuck supporting the same bored expression that she was sitting on the neighbouring table with Serena and Nate. When he saw her eyes in his direction, he automatically looked over, meeting her eyes with his. She smiled, even though she shouldn't have and he motioned to the bar with his eyebrows. _

"_My Mother has always been looking out for me for years..." Louis continued about how fabulous princess Sophie was. _

_She stood up and walked after Chuck and when they came to the bar he motioned the barman. Within moments she had a gin martini and he had a scotch. _

"_Thanks" She thanked as she drink her drink. He sipped his scotch. _

"_It was nothing. You looked as though you were about to fall asleep" He replied. _

_She sighed. "I can't believe that he won" _

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked. _

"_Bad. He didn't even know he was being nominated for anything! I gave those charities that money! I should be nominated instead of him!" She answered through gritted teeth. _

"_But it's a man's award" _

"_There doing a women's one in a minute! I wasn't even nominated! Urgh!" _

"_Oh. Well if I was in charge of this thing, I'd have it rigged so that you were nominated and even won" He smiled. _

"_As if you would"_

"_I've rigged things for you before" He replied._

"_Like what?"_

"_Prom" He answered._

_She almost choked on her martini. "Excuse me? You did not 'rig' my high school prom. Everyone voted for me, you were attempting to sabotage me with those Nelly Yeuki ballots!" She replied hitting his arm. _

"_Ow! And it was Penelope and those other girls that were trying to sabotage you! I wasn't putting the Nelly ballots in, I was taking them out. Imagine if Nelly won! You would've had a meltdown!" _

"_Okay, so if you did rig it, then how come you didn't become Prom King?" _

"_Because I knew that you wanted to go to Prom with Nate and have that perfect dress and arrive in a horse drawn carriage just like the scrapbook-" He stopped himself from going any further but it was too late._

"_How do you know about the scrapbook?" She asked quickly. _

"_You showed it me when you were out of it that week we dated after my Dads wedding. Remember, we went to Marquee and you were so out of it that by the time I took you home, you showed me it" He answered. "I stole your key and got a spare one made and then I could just check up on things every now and again. Then when Nate was ruining your prom by booking a limo, I had to intervene"_

"_What about my ruined dress and corsage?" _

"_Believe me, the dress looked better without it. And it wasn't the perfect dress for you. It didn't match the one in the scrapbook"_

_She smiled at him. "Well who ever knew that the Mother-Chucker could play Fairy Godmother?" She giggled. _

"_I would've jumped in front of a yellow taxi if I had to for you" He chuckled and looked down at his glass. "I was so in love with you"_

_She froze and so did he as he realised what he had just said. And the fact that he had kissed her only a week ago when he offered to give her a ride home in his limo from Serena's house party. Louis had left early due to a headache and when Blair insisted on staying alone, Chuck gave her a lift home. They drunkenly kissed before she practically jumped out of the car and locked herself in the house for three days straight. Only surfacing to lie to Serena and tell her that she had food poisoning._

"_Of course...That was years ago" He awkwardly laughed. _

"_Yes. It was" She agreed. _

"_So, I wanted to apologise for what happened the other night. I'm so sorry I don't know what-"_

_She held her finger up to her mouth. "Shh" She whispered. "Don't apologise" _

"_Why?" _

"_Because then I'll think you thought it was a mistake" She answered. Louis finished his speech and Blair finished the rest of her drink before walking over to Louis and kissing him on the cheek. _

_It was now almost midnight, Chuck had left the party several hours before, being confused as to what Blair meant with her last words to him. He had even turned down the three girls who had offered to 'Keep Him Company' because he had to think. Alone. _

_He finished his scotch and was about to pour himself another when the elevator door dinged open. He assumed it was Nate ad reached for the brown bottle. _

"_Do I not get a 'hello' anymore?" A female voice asked. Chuck's head shot up to see Blair standing there with a grey coat over the outfit she was wearing a few hours before. _

"_Blair?" He asked shocked and quickly standing up. "Excuse the confusion. I thought you'd be Nate" _

"_Well, if your waiting for your boyfriend, I can go" _

"_No, of course not. Do you want a drink?" He asked. She took off her coat and threw it onto the couch. _

"_I can't stop thinking about the other night" She announced. _

_Chuck stared at her. "The kiss?" He asked. _

"_Were you drunk? Or did you mean it?" She asked. _

_He stayed silent and Blair sighed. "Of course. How could I have been so stupid?" She scolded herself getting her coat gain. Chuck stopped her and took hold of the other end of the jacket. She stared into his eyes. _

"_Chuck-"_

"_I meant it, Blair. With all of my heart" He told her. _

_A smile broke out across her face and he smiled slightly too. _

"_I want you, Blair" He added. _

_A smirk spread across her lips and he kissed her passionately making her freeze for a moment. Not knowing what to do. _

"_I just need you once" She murmured against his skin. "I need you, Chuck" _

"_Anything for you" He agreed kissing her again and reaching for the zip on her dress. _

"_Just tonight" She told him and he nodded against her skin. _

_He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in close to her lips. Both of their eyes closed as one leaned into the other and their lips touched lightly. Then he pulled away and stared at her._

"_You sure?" He asked. Blair responded by placing one of her dainty hands up to cup his face and kissing him again. His hands travelled to around her waist and held her there whilst her other arm moved to around the back of his neck._

_At his contact, she accidentally dropped the coat and it landed on the floor with a small thud and they both deepened the kiss. Within moments, both were pulling at each other's clothes. Desperate to get them off. _

_He lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and carried her into the bedroom..._

She laughed. "We were so much more fun back then"

"Yes, but back then we weren't dealing with an angry Eleanor Waldorf, a nasty divorce or a pregnancy" He reminded her.

"Don't forget those ridiculous paparazzi! Everytime I leave the hotel they ask me why I left Louis! You said that this whole thing would blow over!"

"But I did say that it had to blow up before it blew over and don't forget, I said that when you wanted to go up to the roof and drop sharp things off it by 'accident'. I had to do something to save those sleaze balls lives" He reminded her. "And to keep you out of jail"

"Well one more 'Miss Waldorf, is it true that you left Louis Grimaldi after finding out that Monaco was under threat?' Then I will not be responsible for my actions!"

"Well you are almost four months pregnant now. Maybe we should start announcing the pregnancy" He suggested.

"We already have"

"I mean to Lily and Rufus, perhaps the people that live in New York?" He asked.

"You mean actually announce to the world that I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, who is also called Grimaldi, has left her Prince husband and is now carrying the child of the infamous Chuck Bass?" She giggled. "What would people think?"

"Screw what people think. It's what we tell them. People are going to have to find out soon and I have an interview with the New Yorker next week. I was thinking maybe you could be in it too, we could do a photo shoot" He suggested. She smiled and kissed him.

"You really are a clever boy aren't you? But we need to tell Lily and Rufus before that"

"No problem. Why don't we incite them round for dinner in a few days?" He asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea"

"Do you know what else sounds like a wonderful idea?" He asked.

"What?"

"Going back to bed and trying everything that we can to go back to sleep. Exhaust ourselves if we must" He suggested. She looked up at him and could tell what he was thinking. He kinked his eyebrows so that she fully understood what 'Exhaust' was.

"I think that's a good idea" She agreed taking his hand and standing up.

"I will call Lily later. When most of the city is awake"

She laughed and kissed him.

"I have to tell Dan at some point too"

**XOXO**

It was seven thirty. After Chuck and Blair had 'Exhausted' themselves, Chuck fell asleep again but Blair couldn't. She was too afraid to sleep. She was now sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea, flicking through her Girls Inc jobs for this month. One was in red, dated next week and involved her having tea with Anne Archibald. She felt her eyelids drooping slightly, but she had to remain awake and alert. If she fell asleep then she'd dream again. God, this really felt like A Nightmare On Elm Street.

"Can't fall asleep" She sleepily muttered to herself before placing down her tea and placing her face in her hands. "I command myself not to fall asleep!"

Blackness.

Footsteps. Coming closer and closer. Running after Blair.

"Leave me alone!" Blair screamed.

Then there was the laugh. That awfully loud and thundering laugh that made Blair shiver.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and opened her eyes to see Chuck standing there in a suit, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Blair?" He asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Chuck!" She cried getting up from her seat and running over to him. She flung herself into his unopened arms and began crying against his shirt.

Chuck didn't know what to do. This was scaring even him now. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her.

"Shhh. Shh it's alright"

"I want it to stop, Chuck! I keep on hearing that laugh and footsteps" She sobbed. "Everytime I sleep I keep on hearing it"

"I'm going to make it go away, Blair"

"How? There's someone that's been following me for weeks, Chuck! And you don't even believe me!"

He pulled out of the embrace and looked into her wet eyes.

"I just think that it's highly unlikely that someone would follow us from France all the way here" He explained. "And I've heard storied about women doing and seeing all kinds of things during pregnancy"

"I'm not crazy, Chuck. I know what I saw!" She said clearly.

"I'm not saying that you are, Blair. I'm just saying that you haven't slept properly for weeks, sleep deprivation can-"

She cut him off. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep when everytime I do I'm plagued by this nightmare!" She snapped.

"Let me call the masseuse, there must be something that can help with bad dreams-"

"I don't need a masseuse; I need someone who believes me!" She shouted before raising her hand to her head and staring at his outfit. "But you obviously have work to do. So you should go"

He went to cup her face but she backed away and out of the arm that was around her waist.

"Blair, I-"

"Just go. Chuck" She said through gritted teeth.

"We will talk more later, when I get home from my meeting" He told her walking over to the dining table and getting his briefcase. He turned back to Blair standing there.

"Please, consider a nap. For your sake and our Son's, I don't want you fainting" He said walking over and kissing her cheek. She grunted and he knew that that was a sign for him to leave.

"I love you" His hand drifted down to her blue silk covered fifteen weeks pregnant tummy. "Both of you" He added before walking over to the elevator, pushing the button and getting in it.

Blair sighed and picked up Chuck's cup that he was pouring and took a sip from it. It was coffee. She crinkled her nose up and set the cup back down on the sideboard. Since she'd become pregnant, she couldn't stand the taste of coffee.

"Stupid Bass making something that I can't drink!" She said to herself. Suddenly, she wasn't standing in the kitchen alone.

"What?" Dan asked as he stood by the fridge holding a backpack.

Blair's head shot up. "Dan?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" "It's a Wednesday" He answered referring to their 'Friends' day. "I came to surprise you, but it looks like you have a surprise for me"

He gestured down to her swollen tummy that was clearly visible through the thin blue silk slip that she was wearing. She pulled Chuck's purple robe around her tummy more to cover the bump.

_**Gossip Girl; Uh-Oh, B. Looks like your coming out party just moved up. **_

"Dan" Blair began. "Please let me explain"

"No, you don't need to I think I get it. You cheated on your husband with Chuck and now you are carrying the devils spawn. It makes sense really, it's no wonder you hate Rosemary so much in _Rosemary's Baby_. The reality of her character is just too realistic to you" Dan replied.

"Dan. I was going to tell you. Chuck and I had everything planned" Blair attempted to explain.

"Well I guess you can tick me off of the 'WERE PREGNANT!' list"

"Please, Chuck would never say 'Were Pregnant!' It's so cheesy and frankly is something that you would hear on a television show like One Tree Hill" Blair hit back.

"Well I guess this explains you not being able to turn up at that Sushi restaurant. Raw fish isn't something pregnant ladies can have" He said. She looked at him oddly and was about to ask how he knew that when he answered her question. "Georgina pretending that Milo was mine. Remember?"

"Of course. But I didn't turn up on that day because I fainted" She explained. "It's a common thing to happen in pregnancy"

He gestured towards the couch. They both went over and sat on it.

"Especially if you're carrying the spawn of Satan" Dan replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! Chuck's been wonderful since he found out that I'm pregnant"

"Well I'm sure he has been. I've barely seen you for months and when I have you've been wearing long and flowy dresses that cover up" He pointed to her bump. "Your secret"

"Hey, you leave my baby alone!" She replied reaching for a vase and bringing it to her lips before realising what it was.

"H-have you lost your mind or are you craving plant water?"

"I'm exhausted. I keep having this dream everytime I sleep. Oh and I didn't tell you the best part, I'm being followed" She replied.

"Wait followed? By who?"

"I don't know. It's just in France I always saw someone in the shadows, watching me. And then when he saw me looking, he would run and since I've been back I just feel like someone is constantly staring at me watching my every move. And on the rare nights that I do fall asleep, I wake up screaming having the same nightmare of being followed and then thrown against a wall and having nothing to help me, I can always hear Chuck calling but he's too far away. Then I wake up and Chuck finds me in the bathroom at three am crying" She explained tears coming to her eyes at the words. "It upsets me everytime I even think about it"

"What does Chuck say about it?"

"I'm quite sure that your heard our argument, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but only the part where he was telling you to take a nap. I'd come out of the elevator and was looking for Nate" Dan answered.

"He doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm seeing things"

"Well, are you?" Dan asked.

"No! I'm not, Dan! And if you think I'm crazy then you can leave too!" She snapped.

"Hey! I never said that you were crazy, Blair" Dan defended.

"You believe me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course I do. So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know. I mean why would someone want to scare me or hurt me and my Son?"

Dan's head snapped up to stare at her. "A boy?" He asked slowly. "You're having a boy?"

Blair's hand drifted down to cup her bump. "I kept on having dreams about a boy" She explained.

"So...Let me get this straight. You're basing the gender of your child on dreams? Seriously?" Dan asked amused. Blair slapped his hand.

"Chuck had a dream about him too!"

"Was this baby by any chance wearing a bowtie and had gelled hair?" Dan asked before laughing again.

"I'm warning you, Humphrey if you insult my fiancée or my Son again I'll call security!" She threatened and Dan stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay enough taunting for one day but tell me, what are you gonna do about the stalking?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know" She thought. "How about we go to lunch somewhere? I'll make reservations at Daniel. My treat" She suggested.

"Okay, but just so that you know, I can afford a meal at Daniel"

Blair looked down at his plaid shirt and raised her eyebrows. "That shirt suggests otherwise, Humphrey"

He looked down at his shirt. "Vanessa bought me this shirt!" He defended. Blair gigged.

"Exactly"

He smiled back at her. "And if my stalker is following me, then you can see him and convince Chuck that I haven't got antenatal craziness" She said walking off. "I'm going to get dressed, then we'll watch a film and then we'll go"

**XOXO**

"Well that was exquisite" Blair said to Dan as they walked back out of Daniel.

"I told you, life is more fun when you don't care how many calories are in a warm guanaja chocolate coulant" Dan replied. Blair laughed.

"My diet has completely gone out of the window since I've been pregnant, I haven't cared what I've eaten"

Dan laughed. "So what now, Waldorf?"

"I'm kind of hoping that my stalker will appear so that I don't look crazy" She answered.

"Okay so where abouts will this stalker be?" Dan asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know who it is?" She snapped before realising how harsh she sounded. She was about to apologise when something caught her eye.

It was the same body figure that had been stalking her, standing by a hot dog cart across the street. Reading a newspaper. She quickly stopped looking and stared at Dan.

"Don't look now but the guy by the hot dog cart reading the newspaper is my stalker. I know it's him" She whispered. Dan looked quickly before looking back at Blair.

"The tall guy with the moustache?" He asked. Blair nodded before looking again. She gasped.

"I know who it is!" She whispered in shock.

"Who?"

"Louis' royal advisor; Lucien. He's like the scariest man I've ever met in my entire life, even his voice is terrifying" She told Dan. Dan took out his cell phone and snapped a picture before checking it. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You need proof for Chuck" Dan reminded her. "Let's go"

Blair walked over to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi before getting in, Dan followed her.

"Empire hotel, and quick" She ordered before pulling out her BlackBerry and holding down the 1.

"Hey, Blair I was just about to call you for how-" Chuck's voice began. Blair cut him off.

"Can you please come home?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Blair, are you alright? You sound upset. Is the baby okay?" He asked immediately.

"He's fine. But I need you to come home, now. It's sort of an emergency"

"I'm on my way" He quickly said. Blair smiled slightly and ended the call.

**XOXO**

Blair and Dan entered her and Chuck's suite to see Chuck pacing up and down with his hand up to his mouth. He looked stressed. When he saw Blair he ran over.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly checking her over with his eyes. She nodded.

"I have proof that I'm being stalked. Show him Dan" She said and Dan got his phone out and handed it to Chuck. "It's Lucien. Louis' royal advisor"

Chuck looked at the image of the man on the screen before looking back up at Blair.

"Don't you think it's a little bit of a coincidence?" She asked sarcastically.

Chuck shook his head. "There's no coincidence. He was outside my office this morning"

Blair stared at her Fiancée with fearful eyes.

"Blair, I'm so sorry, I should have believed you" He told her. She took his hand.

"What are we going to do, Chuck?" She asked. Chuck took out his phone and sent the photo of Claude to it before handing Dan back the phone.

"Humphrey, will you give us some time to talk please?" Chuck asked. Dan nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Blair. Congrats by the way" Dan said before leaving. Blair turned to Chuck.

"I'm scared" She admitted.

**XOXO**

"Okay, so I take it that Louis is behind this?" Nate asked as he sipped a beer from the fridge Blair shot him a death glare that answered his question. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"That is why were sitting here, Nathaniel. Trying to have a **private** talk" Chuck said to his best friend who had overheard a small part of the conversation and been nosey.

"Well if I were you, I'd talk to Claude and ask him why he's stalking you and then pay him off" Nate replied.

"Nate, he's working as a trusted bodyguard for Louis. Louis will be paying him the top amount!" Blair snapped.

"Whoa, okay Moody" Nate replied holding his free hand in the air.

"I am not moody, I'm pregnant!" She shouted. Chuck rested his hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, we'll fix this" Chuck assured her. Her head sapped around to glare at him.

"How? How the fuck are we supposed to fix this, Chuck! You didn't even believe I was being followed!" She shouted.

"Hey, don't yell at me. It's actually quite hard to believe that someone would follow you all the way from France!" He shot back. "It's crazy!"

"No crazier than you whoring me out for the sake of a hotel!" She screamed.

"You made me kiss a guy!" He hit back.

"You made me kiss your scaly Uncle!"

"Guys" Nate attempted to intervene.

"You've kissed him before!"

"Urgh! I hate you!" She screamed and hit his arm.

"Ow! Yeah well at least none of my ex-girlfriends are having me stalked!"

"Please, you've have had three 'Relationships'! Me, Eva, your French prostitute and Raina who you were only sleeping with to save your company!"

"At least I won't be changing my Facebook status to Divorced!" He shouted. Her face fell and he knew that he'd taken it a step too far.

"Guys!" Nate shouted. Both of them looked at him. Blair stood up and walked off.

"Blair" Chuck said softly. She slammed the bedroom door with a loud bang. Chuck looked to his best friend.

"Shit!" Chuck murmured.

"That was the most terrifying experience of my life. It was like watching the Devil and Darth Vader go head to head" Nate replied.

Chuck stood up and straightened his suit charcoal coloured jacket.

"I'm going in. Nathaniel if I'm not back in ten minutes and you hear screaming. Please rescue me" Chuck said.

"No way, man! Blair Waldorf angry is scary enough but a pregnant angry Blair Waldorf, that's like a suicide mission" Nate replied.

"Nice to know I have your full support" Chuck rolled his eyes. "Expect loud thuds and smashes. There's a vase full of peonies in there that I bet will come right my way"

"Good luck" Nate said as Chuck began to walk for the bedroom door. Chuck opened the door and stepped inside it. "Your gonna need it" Nate said to himself walking towards his bedroom to put in his headphones and play Black Ops on his laptop.

Chuck closed the door softly and saw her lying on her side on the bed, her body on its side. She was crying slightly.

"Blair, I-" He began.

"Don't bother even attempting to apologise!" She said through gritted teeth.

"You know that I didn't mean it"

"Do I?" She asked sitting up and wiping away her tears. "We fight, all the time, Chuck! We're going to be parents in five months! That means that we have to be responsible for someone else and we can barely even look after ourselves!"

"I know. And I know that I should've believed you about the stalker. I was just hoping that you were paranoid and that no one would actually want to stalk you because then you'd be in danger" He told her softly as he came to sit on the bed with her.

She stood up and walked over to the dresser. He watched her every move.

"And I'm sorry that I brought up you getting divorced. I know that you hate thinking about it" He apologised.

She ignored him and stared at her reflection in the mirror, attempting to fix her runny mascara eyes.

"And that I used you wanting me to kiss that Alumni guy so that you could give the speech at NYU as ammunition. I know how much you hate that" He added standing up and walking over to the mirror and her.

"I really am sorry" He said so that she could see it in the reflection. She turned to face him.

"Chuck" She began looking into his brown eyes. She could tell that he was sorry. She knew that he was.

His fingertips touched her swollen stomach gently and was surprised when she didn't smack it away and because she didn't do this, he moved his hand to completely rest it on her bump. He looked up into her eyes.

"I really am sorry" He apologised.

She was about to nod when she felt something move inside her. She gasped in shock and her head snapped down to her bump. It was like butterflies. But stronger. He gasped too; surely it was too early for that, wasn't it? She pressed her hands to her belly, just above Chuck's hands. Just above her belly button.

"Oh my God," She gasped.

"Blair?" He asked, eyes widened in concern. He needed confirmation.

It happened again.

She blinked up at him and Chuck could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "I can feel him kicking"

He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Keeping his hands placed gently on her stomach. His eyes staring at it.

"I-I...He's never done that before" She gasped in amazement.

"Oh my God" He gasped. "It-It's so strange"

She thought that she sensed some discomfort from him and moved his hands away but they quickly found their way back onto her round bump.

"But it's a good kind of strange" He added in complete awe as the baby kicked at his hand. He looked up at her. "Does it hurt?" He asked switching is attention from the baby to Blair. But she shook her head.

"No, it just feels...Well weird" She was still in shock.

She smiled and a teardrop fell down her face. He quickly wiped it away with is thumb.

"He knows who his parents are" Chuck smiled.

"I don't think that he wants us to fight anymore" She replied. He chuckled.

"I promise not to make Mommy sad again" Chuck promised the baby. Blair giggled and Chuck looked up at her. "I really do love you, Blair; I hope that you know that" He said. She nodded.

"I do"

He lowered his lips gently to hers and kissed her softly. She was comfortable and relaxed and so he deepened the kiss. Keeping both hands still on her tummy.

When they broke away, desperately needing air, she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you too" She whispered.

She kissed him and he was about to lead her over to the bed when the phone began ringing.

"Who dares disturb Mr Bass and his Mrs?" Chuck asked mock threateningly.

She giggled and walked over to the phone, picking it up.

"It's the front desk" She handed him the phone.

"Chuck Bass speaking" He greeted. "Yes, she's right here"

He handed the phone to Blair. "Hello?" She greeted and then listened. "Yes. Send him straight up"

She ended the call and looked at Chuck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jack's downstairs. He wants to speak to us" She answered. Chuck fused his eyebrows together.

"What? Why?"

"I guess we'll find out. He's on his way up"

Blair smoothed out her dress and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. Chuck followed her.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this? I know he sends shivers sown your spine" Chuck said. She took in a shaky breath and took his hand firmly.

"Let's just hear him out. Then send him on the first flight back to Australia" She replied. He kissed her temple.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Jack in a suit. Blair sucked in a breath before walking forwards with Chuck.

"Jack" She greeted. "What the hell do you want?"

"And what a pleasure it is to see you as well Blair, congratulations by the way on the pregnancy" Jack replied.

"How do you know about that?" Chuck asked. Jack chuckled.

"Please, she looks like she swallowed a watermelon" Jack laughed.

"I'm fifteen weeks!" Blair defended.

"Look, Jack. You have thirty seconds to tell us what you're doing in New York before I call security" Chuck threatened.

"Actually, it's because of your bastard child that I'm here in the first place" Jack answered going to sit down on the red couch. He gestured to the space next to him. "I'd sit if I were you"

Chuck and Blair sat opposite Jack.

"Go on" Chuck said.

"I got a phone call last week. From your husband, Louis" Jack began. "I would love a drink, perhaps a scotch?" Jack asked. Blair sighed, stood up and walked over to the bar. Returning moments later with two scotches.

Jack took his and drank it.

"Now talk" Blair said sternly.

"The man asked if I could come to New York to talk about things. So of course I complied. And well, I have some information I think you need to know" Jack replied.

_Jack walked into the restaurant at the Palace and over to a twenty something brunette man. The man looked up. _

"_Jack Bass?" The man asked with a French accent. Jack sat in the opposite seat. _

"_Prince Louis" Jack returned. Louis offered his hand and Jack shook it. _

"_Do you know why I called you, Mr Bass?" Louis asked. _

"_Let me guess, it has something to do with my Nephew?" Jack asked. "By the way, I'll take a scotch on the rocks" _

_Louis nodded and a bar man scurried off. _

"_He stole my wife" Louis answered through gritted teeth. _

"_I heard" _

"_He got her pregnant and now they are playing happy families living in his hotel, going for lunch, shopping, vacationing. It's a joke!" Louis snapped. _

"_So I take it that you want revenge of some sort?" Jack asked as the bar man returned with his scotch on the rocks. _

"_I want Chuck Bass to pay. I want Blair to pay" Louis replied. _

"_Well, I will admit, the joy I get from watching my Nephew suffer is incredible but I need to know what you have in mind?" _

"_I want to destroy them, both of them" _

"_Well, as much as I'd love to help. I can't" Jack replied. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Blair's pregnant. I may hate my Nephew, but I can't do anything that might put him at risk from never seeing his child. That's not right. And I will not do anything to Blair as long as she's pregnant. Besides, that baby's my family" Jack said. _

"_Since when do you care about family? You destroyed yours" Louis replied. _

_Jack laughed. "My Father died when I was fourteen. I didn't have a Father figure after that; I'm not going to let some other kid go through life without a Father figure. I'm sorry, I'm out"_

"_So I payed for your flight over here for nothing?" Louis roared. Jack stood up. _

"_No, at least now you can tick me off of your list of marvellous people to ever meet" Jack replied before walking out..._

"So your here to what?" Chuck asked amazed.

"I'm here to warn you" Jack replied. "Whatever it is that your husband is up to. He obviously wants your enemies to help and I have a feeling that I wasn't the first person he asked for help"

Blair looked at Chuck concerned.

"You need to be careful, Blair. I don't think that he's just after getting Chuck back" Jack told her.

"Wait, you don't seriously think he'd harm a pregnant woman do you?" Blair asked. Jack and Chuck both raised their eyebrows.

"How should we believe a word that comes out of your mouth, Jack?" Chuck asked. Jack sighed and finished off his scotch.

"Nobody attempts to ruin my family except me" Jack replied. "I've helped you before with Russell, I'm doing it again. Of course I'm not saying that as soon as the baby is born, I won't resume my duty of ruining your life. But I'm not going to fuck with it until he or she comes along"

Blair smiled. "Thank you, Jack"

**XOXO**

**AN: So, Jack helping Chuck and Blair? Find it hard to believe? Or is he really helping them? What's going to happen next? **


	16. Until We Bleed

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 16**

**Until We Bleed.**

**AN: Warning: This chapter is quite dark and kind of violent but I hope that it's entertaining for you. Please review and follow me on twitter if you want MrsBethanyBass.**

**'We drink the fatal drop**  
><strong>Then love until we bleed<strong>  
><strong>Then fall apart in parts'- Andreas Kleerup Until We Bleed Feat Lykke Li<strong>

**XOXO**

Chuck and Blair stood together with Blair's head resting against his. She wore a patterned puffed bottom dress with a dark denim jacket over the expensive dress with dark opaque tights and small matted pearls. Chuck wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and a shoelace tie. Chuck had his hand resting on Blair's bump.

"That is wonderful, Guys! Hold it!" The excitable camera man squealed in a high pitched tone as he pushed down the button that took their photograph.

A bright flash hit Blair and Chuck and momentarily blinded them. The camera man squealed.

"Excellent! Just exquisite!" He chimed as he showed the woman next to him. Blair rubbed her eyes.

"Is it me or do the flashes on camera get brighter everytime you get a professional to take your photograph?" She asked as she blinked hard.

Chuck laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that was the last one" He replied.

She turned on so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist just as he was holding hers.

"Good. Because I cannot wait to go back to our home and have you 'Satisfy my cravings'" She smirked sliding her hands down to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He winked at her and was about to kiss her when the camera man returned, smiling at them both.

"These are some of the best photographs I've ever taken of celebrity couples. Normally, they're so fake, so false, you can see it in their expressions but with you two it's like the chemistry is pulling my eyes in, I cannot take my eyes away from the image!" He smiled at Chuck and Blair. He pointed to Chuck. "You, are very protective over her, it's like you are willing to harm anyone who wishes to hurt her"

Blair giggled.

"And you look incredibly powerful on your own but combined with Mr Bass, the pair of you form an alliance" The cameraman continued. Blair blushed.

"Well thank you" She smiled.

"I'm just printing you a few off now, but it will be published in next week's edition of the New Yorker" The camera man told them. They smiled.

"Thanks"

A slim woman returned and handed Chuck the photographs. Chuck and Blair looked at them and smiled. Blair looked up at the camera man.

"Thank you" Blair smiled.

**XOXO**

Blair pulled Chuck out of the elevator and threw him against the wall leading from the hallway into the living room. He responded by lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He attacked her lips as he hitched her dress up. She pulled away and laid her hand to his shoulder to give herself support.

"Nate is out, isn't he?" She asked. Chuck nodded.

"11 o'clock class" He replied. Blair smirked and went back to kissing him.

Suddenly, Blair sensed that they were not alone and turned around to see Jack Bass standing there holding a mug of coffee. He was smirking.

"Oh, don't stop on my account" Jack smirked.

Blair climbed down from Chuck and turned sharply to Jack.

"What are you doing, Perv?" She demanded.

"Enjoying the show" He replied.

"Urgh! You're disgusting! Don't you have better things to do with your time? Maybe work out all of your evilness on a brutal stabbing of a homeless man? Or stealing candy from a few unsuspecting babies?" Blair shot at him. Jack put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch! That hurt" He said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Jack?" Chuck asked composing himself.

"Last night in that wonderful room you gave me. I decided to make excellent usage of the free WI-FI. So I did a little digging on your husband and called a few of my guys. I think you'd be interested to know few things" Jack said walking back into the living room.

Blair made contact with Chuck's eyes and then rolled hers.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I don't trust him, Chuck" She whispered.

"Blair, he's trying to help" Chuck defended his Uncle.

"How do we know that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just don't think that he'd want to fuck with us with you in this state" He replied leading her into the living room and sitting her down.

Jack had used the coffee table as a place to spread out all of his findings.

"Great. It looks like we're about to do finger painting" Blair sighed looking at all of the sheets of paper.

"Don't mock, Blair. Look" Jack handed Blair a piece of paper with pictures from a CCTV camera. It was a picture of Blair and her Father outside of Tiffany's. Another picture was of Lucien behind a wall on the opposite wall.

"I told you he was following me" Blair said to Chuck.

Jack handed Blair some other CCTV photos. This time, they were ones from inside the suite at the Empire. Louis was in them and he was going through drawers, searching for something.

"Oh my God" She whispered.

"Do you know what he was searching for?" Jack asked. Blair shook her head.

"No"

"Well he's been here" Jack answered.

"Your passports in the safe" Chuck answered. "It's not that"

Blair turned to Jack.

"Can you find out where he is?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Well he's in the city. I know that"

"I'll go and look in the safe for your passport. Okay?" Chuck said kissing her forehead and getting up. Jack got up and walked into the hallway with his BlackBerry Torch.

Blair stood up and walked into the kitchen. She hoped that they had Vanilla Pecan Gelato in the freezer.

Blair was in the kitchen when she heard the elevator door ding. She ignored it. Probably Chuck.

"Hello?" A female voice called. "Blair? Chuck? Nate?" Serena called as she entered the suite.

Jack walked back into the hallway on his cell phone.

"Well find him! ASAP!" Jack said annoyed into the BlackBerry Torch.

Serena gasped as Jack ended the call and smiled at her.

"Hello, Serena. Wow, you look hot" Jack greeted looking Serena up and down.

"Blair!" Serena screamed. Blair appeared with a carton of gelato and a spoon.

"Oh hi, S" Blair smiled. Serena pointed to Jack.

"Have you developed Baby Brain Syndrome? There is a complete Psychopath in your living room and your eating gelato! Call 911 or security!" Serena cried.

"Relax, Serena. For once, Jack is completely harmless. He's actually proving helpful" Blair replied.

Jack walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"It's true. I couldn't stand to see anyone else fucking with my toys" Jack said before downing a scotch before realising how his words could be interpreted the wrong way.

"What he means is that when he was reached out to by Louis, he agreed to help us, not him" Blair corrected.

"Right, so now your friends with the guy who broke you and Chuck up the first time?" Serena asked sceptically.

"No! Were not 'Friends'. We've just joined forces. Were allies" Blair corrected her Best Friend.

"Anyway, Blair I came to talk to you about something" Serena said changing the subject.

"Go on" Blair replied.

Serena sat on the couch and Blair copied her.

"Jenny's back"

**XOXO**

"Of course, now it all makes perfect sense! Jenny thinks that because Louis and I are getting divorced, now is a perfect time to return to the city! She thinks that the divorce will make me far too preoccupied!" Blair announced.

"Yeah well she's staying at my Mom's" Serena replied. "And she is driving me crazy!"

"That amount of eye makeup witnessed by another human being would make anyone crazy!" Blair replied.

"I need you to get her back out" Serena said.

"Okay. Well I'm going round there tomorrow for dinner with Rufus and Lily to announce" Blair motioned to her bump. "If she's still there, I'll see to it personally that she's on the next train back to Boston" Blair said taking another spoonful of gelato and popping it into her mouth.

"Thanks, B" Serena smiled. "Where did Jack say he was going again?"

"Something about a cafe to see his 'Private Eye'" Blair replied.

Both of the girls BlackBerry's began vibrating. They both looked at each other before taking their phones and checking the Gossip Girl blast.

Blair read the headline: "CHAIR PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES" She looked at Serena. "Oh God"

There was the same picture that had been taken of Chuck and Blair earlier that day. Chuck holding Blair's tummy and Blair leaning her head against Chuck's.

Blair continued. "SPOTTED: C&B Playing happy families. This was taken today for an article in the New Yorker. We've been suspecting B's pregnancy for a long time but this picture pretty much proves it! One thing's for sure, that is going to be one smartly dressed baby! xoxo- Gossip Girl"

Blair sighed and threw her phone back onto the coffee table.

"I cannot believe it!" She sighed annoyed as she threw her head into her hands.

Serena stared at the picture.

"Who would do that?" Blair asked. "We were supposed to be telling your parents tomorrow and then announcing the pregnancy to the world in that article!" She fumed.

"Who knew about that picture, Blair?" Serena asked.

"Me, you, Nate, Chuck and Jack" Blair answered before throwing her head up. "Jack!" She roared.

"No, B. Jack wouldn't do that. What would he get from it?"

"Revenge!" Blair shouted. "How stupid could I have been to believe that he would actually wanna help us?"

The elevator dinged and Jack and Chuck came out of it discussing something. Blair stood up and raced over to Jack as fast as she could.

"Blair" Jack greeted.

"You evil bastard!" She screamed and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Jack replied holding the now reddening handprint on the side of his face.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Chuck asked alarmed.

"He got that picture of us and he sent it to Gossip Girl!" She replied. Chuck pulled her away from Jack before she slapped him again and then stared at Jack.

"Is this true?" Chuck asked.

"No, of c-"

"Of course it is, Chuck! This is what he does! He wanted to destroy you and so he sent the picture to Gossip Girl telling her that I'm pregnant, now Lily will see it and be angry that you never her!" Blair cut in.

"Blair, I-" Jack attempted to explain.

"I should have known that you would have an ulterior motive" Chuck said wrapping his arm around Blair's waist.

"Chuck. Let me explain" Jack said sternly.

"Why should we believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Chuck asked.

"Serena was right; you're not a worthy enough ally" Blair added.

"Then I guess you won't be needing my help" Jack said turning and pressing the elevator button. It arrived moments later, he got in it and left.

Serena turned to Chuck and Blair. "You could've at least heard him out, B"

"Whose side are you on?" Blair snapped. Serena sighed.

"Yours obviously, but someone else could've gotten hold of the pictures" Serena replied.

"Like who?" Blair asked loudly before clutching her head. "Ow" She whispered.

Chuck was automatically alarmed and was facing her within seconds.

"Blair, are you okay?" He asked placing his hands on her arms gently.

She looked up into his eyes. "Headache" She answered.

"You should go and lie down" He suggested. She nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, B" Serena said collecting her purse and jacket. Blair nodded and Serena left.

Chuck followed Blair into the bedroom, she climbed onto her side of the bed and rested her head on the pillow.

"I'll get you some paracetamol" Chuck said but Blair shook her head.

"No, don't. I don't want any more painkillers. I'm scared that it will hurt the baby" She replied patting the bed. "I need to talk to you"

He sat on the bed next to her. "What about?"

"Lily will know about the pregnancy by now I'm assuming" Blair said. Chuck nodded.

"Probably"

"I think that we should have a party to announce it to everyone" She suggested.

"Good idea. I'll get on the phone and organise it all right away" Chuck replied. Blair smiled. "But you need to get some rest. I'll take care of everything. I just need to go to the office to double check something but I'll be back as soon as I can be. Nate will be home from class in about an hour anyway. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sleep anyway" She smiled kissing him lightly. He placed a hand on her bump and kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

"Love you too. Now go" She smiled. He kissed her again before leaving.

**XOXO**

Jenny walked into Veselka ad saw him sitting there with a cup of coffee. She walked over and sat in the wooden chair opposite him. He looked up from his cup.

"It's done" Jenny announced showing him the Gossip Girl blast on her phone.

"Well done, Jennifer" Louis thanked pushing a thick envelope across the table.

Jenny took the envelope and began counting the money. When she had finished, she handed him a large A3 piece of paper. Louis turned it over to see a picture of Chuck and Blair from the photo shoot. Chuck's hand was holding Blair's tummy. It made Louis feel sick.

"Lily is going to be beyond furious with Chuck for him not telling her" Jenny told Louis, who smirked.

"Good. For too long has Lily listened to him and protected him from things"

"I agree"

Louis pushed a bottle of pills across the table to Jenny. She stared at the bottle like it was a ticking bomb.

"What are they?" She asked.

"Does it matter? Swap them for Blair's pre-natal vitamins" Louis replied.

Jenny stared at him like he was a mad man.

"I-I can't do that" She stuttered.

"Why not? I'll double what's in that envelope" He proposed but Jenny still shook her head.

"Prince Louis, I can't do that. I can't drug her. Even if it is Blair Waldorf" Jenny protested. "It's illegal and just wrong"

"Fine" Louis said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry" Se apologised before checking the time on her phone. "I have to go" She stood up and left. Leaving Louis all alone with the picture of Chuck and his wife.

Louis stood up and dug down into his trouser pocket to grab his wallet. He threw a large amount of money on the table and picked up the bottle of pills.

"If you won't do it then I guess I will" He said to himself before getting his jacket and leaving. Putting the pills into his jacket pocket and leaving.

**XOXO**

Blair opened her eyes suddenly. She had the nightmare again. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and then checking the clock on her nightstand.

It was almost four in the afternoon. She had gone to sleep at about two.

She got out of the bed and straightened her dress before walking into the kitchen.

She heard the elevator open.

"Nate, is that you?" She called.

No answer.

"Chuck?" She asked walking into the living room.

"Hello?" She called. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around to see Louis standing there.

"Hello, do you remember me?" He greeted with a smirk.

"Louis" She forced out. She couldn't let it show that she was scared.

"I mean you should, after all I am your husband" He replied bitterly as he stood beside the T.V unit.

"Louis, get out" She managed keeping her ground.

"Where is he? The man of the house? Or should I say hotel room?" Louis asked looking around for any sign of anyone else.

"He's at work" She answered quickly.

"When will he be back?"

"Whenever he can. The door is that way" She said motioning towards the door with her shaky hand.

"Oh no, I can't leave no not until Charles gets in. The big bad wolf" He said loudly as he smacked his hand on the TV unit. "And he gives me what I'm waiting for. I heard that he's almost always on time!"

"So you better be off then" She hit back. She would not be intimidated. Not this time.

"Did I hurt you that badly?" He asked cocking his head sideways.

"Just go please"

"I want a real explanation"

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"I want to know why you started letting him fuck you?" Louis drawled out.

"Maybe because he's a better person than you'll ever be"

"I find that hard to believe. Did he pay you?" He asked seriously.

"I'm not a whore" She told him fiercely.

"You sure are acting like one though. What if I paid you, I have money-" He took his hand into his pocket.

"You need to leave, because if Chuck come back and hears you talking to me like this-" She attempted but he cut her off.

"Well Chuck isn't here is he?" He challenged.

Louis went to stroke her face but she smacked his hand away.

"I could do whatever I wanted to you and he couldn't stop it" He whispered threateningly.

"You need to leave. Now, Nate will be here-"

"I really don't care about Nate Archibald!" He snapped and Blair jumped slightly and backed away from him.

"Are you really scared of me, Blair? I mean really scared?" Louis questioned her.

"Louis, stop"

"You know that if you were to...Fall you could lose that baby. Come to think of it you could lose it so easily" He said in a voice that made her skin crawl.

"Stop it" She said quietly.

"What if you were to fall?" He asked.

She felt psychically sick. "You either leave or I'll call security" She threatened trying to keep her composure.

"And if I don't? Will you be...Punishing me?" Louis asked coming closer to her.

"Your vile" She spat.

He stroked Blair's hair before grabbing it, sending her head back, she winced.

"Oww, stop!" She cried.

"You seem to have lost your manners!" He shouted as he pulled it harder.

"Stop! Just let go!" She screamed.

Louis slapped her face and she screamed.

**XOXO**

Chuck walked into the lobby of the Empire and smiled at the receptionist. She held the phone that she was on away from her ear.

"Mr Bass" She called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The elevator's emergency stop button has been pushed again, Sir. I'm on the phone with security now"

"Okay, I'm just going to go upstairs and see Blair, get changed and then I'll come down and sort it. I'll take the stairs" Chuck replied walking off.

**XOXO**

"Please! Please stop!" She cried. He pushed her up against the wall and she knew that her weak attempts to push him away and pleas for him to stop were useless.

He looked down at her small bump with a disgusted look on his face.

"As far as I'm concerned, that baby has no right to a life. Especially a life inside of a cheating whore or a Mother and a well known womaniser who is constantly on the 'Drunk and Disorderly' for a Father" He spat out.

"No! Don't! Stop! I know that you must hate this baby but he or she didn't do anything to you" Blair sobbed desperately trying to postpone him until Chuck or Nate got home.

"Didn't do anything to me? That 'Thing' is the reason my wife left me!" He yelled.

"No, no its not!" She cried before he came closer to her again. She saw her chance and slapped him across the face before running for the elevator. He caught her and pushed her back up against the wall.

**XOXO**

He walked up the stairs and he was almost at the top. Near his penthouse.

She screamed as loud as she could, tears pouring from her eyes she looked into his eyes and saw the rage in them. Her hands quickly darted to her abdomen to cushion a predictable blow.

He punched her abdomen as hard as he could in a place she had not completely covered before she started screaming hysterically. He put his hand over her mouth to muffle the screams and was about to hit her again when loud footsteps were heard coming from the staff staircase.

**XOXO**

As soon as he stepped out of the door, he could tell that something wasn't right. Then he heard the screams and cries. Blair's screams and cries.

He ran into the living room to see Blair pinned up against the wall. Tears streaming down her face and a hand clasped over her mouth. He saw the person that was doing this to her. Louis.

"Hey!" Chuck yelled running over and yanking Louis off of Blair. "Get off of her!" He threw Louis against the wall and punching his face, making it all bloody.

He was in such a rage, that he didn't even notice Blair slump to the floor, holding her tummy.

Chuck continued to attack Louis, this time putting his hands around the Prince's neck. Nate suddenly appeared from the staff elevator and ran over to Chuck and Louis, pulling Chuck off of Louis, who was half dead at this point.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nate asked.

"He was attacking Blair!" Chuck answered before his eyes darted to Blair curled up in a ball on the floor. "Shit! Blair!"

He rushed over to her and bent down to her level. She was sobbing in pain and shock.

"Blair" Chuck spoke softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and fell into his arms. "It's alright" He soothed.

"Chuck" She sobbed before she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Baby-" He began.

"Owww! Chuck it hurts!" She sobbed.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital" He announced.

"Chuck, the baby-"

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, digging her nails into his arm.

He picked her up bridal style and she clung to him.

"Nate, call security and the cops and keep him here, I'm taking Blair to the hospital" Chuck said to his best friend before running to the elevator.

"I hope the baby dies!" Louis shouted and Nate punched him, knocking him out.

**XOXO**

**AN: What will the fate of Baby Bass be? What will be the fate of Louis be now that he's literally threatened his baby? Only one way to find out! xoxo-Beth.**


	17. I'm tired of the sunset

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 17**

'**I'm tired of the sunset'  
><strong>

**AN: CANNOT ACTUALLY BELIEVE BLAIR IS EXPECTIG A REAL BABY BASS! OMG! PLEASE REVIEW BTW. Follow me on twitter if you want MrsBethanyBass.**

'**I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset'-****AUGUSTANA "Boston"**

**XOXO**

He carried her into the hospital and a Nurse ran straight over, Chuck told her what happened before a gurney appeared and Blair was rushed off.

After a few minutes, a man in a white coat appeared. His badge read 'DOCTOR' and the man's name. Chuck didn't read the name part. It didn't matter.

"Chuck Bass?" The Doctor asked. Chuck nodded. "Your wife is asking for you"

If he wasn't in such a state of shock mixed with anger and fear, he probably would've corrected the man. Telling him that they weren't married yet. But at this stage, he didn't care.

Chuck followed the Doctor to a small white room that Blair was in. She was lying on the bed with an IV drip in her arm. She had her dress lifted up and a white band strapped around it. There was lots of bleeping machines around her and a Nurse was checking in between Blair's legs.

"Chuck!" She called and Chuck was by her side within seconds, taking her free outstretched hand and kissing her forehead. Her fingers were freezing and shaking. He held onto them tightly.

Blair had begun crying at this point, making her shaking worse.

"H-Have I lost my baby?" She stuttered trough her tears. She turned to Chuck. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry"

"Its okay, Blair. This is not your fault. Trust me" He soothed her. "I love you" He told her and she'd never been more happy to hear him say it.

"There is no bleeding" The Nurse said looking up.

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked.

"He-He can't be gone. I could see him! I could see him in the ultrasound! And I felt him moving!" Blair cried out frantically and Chuck pulled her into his chest and soothed her as best as he could.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound. Is that okay?"

Blair nodded and Chuck kissed Blair's hand. The Nurse stood up and unstrapped the monitor from Blair's small bump and started to set up a monitor.

"Chuck" Blair looked at him through her teary doe eyes. "I'm really scared"

"It'll all be fine. Our baby will be fine. After all, he is a Bass" He assured her with a smile even though he was terrified and shaking and even crying slightly.

"This will probably feel a little cold" The Nurse said before squeezing the gel onto Blair's tummy and moving the scanner around a little. She pressed it onto Blair's tummy more ad searched the screen.

"Is something wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I'm just having trouble picking up the heart beat. Your fifteen weeks right?" She asked. Blair nodded. "It's just because your baby's small" She stopped when a loud and fast heartbeat filled the room. "Never mind there it is now"

Blair and Chuck both stared at the screen as the image of their baby appeared on the screen, it was moving around and kicking.

"There's its head and it's body" The Nurse continued. Blair and Chuck both smiled from ear to ear.

"It's got a really strong heartbeat" The Nurse announced.

"Is that bad?" Chuck asked concerned.

"No, it's absolutely normal" The Nurse smiled.

"So everything is okay?" Blair asked. The Nurse nodded.

"Everything appears to be fine. Now you are only fifteen weeks but would you like to find out the sex?" She offered.

Blair looked to Chuck unsure of what he was thinking.

"Do you want to?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not sure" She replied.

"Well, as a precaution we'll have to keep you in for a few days, for close monitoring" The Nurse told them. "So, we'll be doing more ultrasounds so you can find out tomorrow if you like?"

Blair and Chuck both nodded.

"We'll do that" Blair said. The Nurse nodded and began wiping the gel off of Blair's tummy.

**XOXO**

"You do know that if Blair finds out your back, she'll kill you. Literally" Serena whispered to Jenny as they sat at the table with Rufus, Lily and Eric. Dan was supposed to be there too but he got 'Caught up'.

"Please, I'm not scared of Blair Waldorf. If anything she should be scared of me" Jenny replied in a tone that Lily and Rufus couldn't hear from the other end of the table.

"Why would anyone be scared of you?" Serena asked.

Jenny cleared her throat. "Lily, have you heard from Chuck or Blair recently?" She asked.

"Why yes I have, Jenny. Charles called this morning. Were going around there for brunch tomorrow. Apparently they have something to announce. He's probably just bought another hotel" Lily replied.

"Really? Did you ever find out why Blair left Louis?" Jenny asked casually as she took a spoonful of chilli.

"Chuck just said that the marriage had been over for a long time" Lily answered. "Obviously I'm not best pleased that there was lots of controversy around Chuck and Blair then but it's all blown over now" Lily smiled.

"Jenny why are you asking all of these questions?" Rufus asked.

"She's just being nosy" Serena cut in before Jenny had a chance to speak again.

"I'm not being nosy, I was just curious to know whether you knew anything that we didn't" Jenny continued picking up her cell phone. "Like" She scrolled through her pictures.

"Jenny!" Eric said from across the table and shook his head.

"Don't you dare" Serena threatened digging her Christian Louboutin stiletto into Jenny's foot. Jenny let out a small cry before putting the BlackBerry back down.

Serena's BlackBerry began vibrating and Nate's picture flashed up on the screen. Serena picked it up.

"I'll be right back" Serena said getting up and walking off before answering the phone.

"Hey, what is it? I'm having dinner with my family-"

"Louis hit Blair" Nate's panicked voice announced.

"What?" Serena asked amazed.

"Louis came round to the suite while Blair was there on her own and he hit her. In her stomach" Nate replied.

"Oh my God" Serena said sitting on the step of the staircase. "Is she okay?"

"Chuck took her to hospital but she was in pain. Like really in pain" Nate told his girlfriend.

"What hospital?" Serena asked.

"Lenox Hill"

"I'll meet you there in fifteen" Serena said hanging up the phone.

She walked back into the kitchen shaking. Everyone looked up from their conversation about where Dan was, something about Vanessa turning up at the loft from Barcelona unexpected.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Lily asked taking her daughter's arm. "You're shaking"

"Blair's in the hospital" Serena announced.

"What? Why?" Eric asked.

"Louis hit her"

"Why's she in the hospital for that? Was it that hard?" Rufus asked.

"He hit her tummy" Serena replied.

"Oh my God" Eric gasped. Jenny froze and looked down at her plate.

"Why would he hit her there?" Rufus asked.

Serena watched as Lily pieced together everything. But she needed some form of confirmation. Jenny looked up from her plate.

"Is the baby okay?" Jenny whispered.

Lily's face dropped and she went pale. Rufus looked confused.

"What baby?" He asked.

"Serena" Lily asked staring her daughter. "Is Blair pregnant?"

Serena lowered her head to look at her feet and nodded slowly.

"Oh my God" Lily gasped.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Eric realised standing up.

**XOXO**

"No. I understand that but when can we see her or find out if she's okay? No one is telling us anything!" Serena snapped at a Nurse behind the desk.

"Miss, please calm down someone will be with you soon" The Nurse replied.

"Serena, we just have to wait-" Eric began but Serena cut him off.

"Wait? I can't wait, Eric. My best friend just got attacked by a complete psychopath and we don't know if she or the baby are okay!" Serena shouted.

Lily was sitting on a seat nearby and was nervously twiddling he thumbs. Rufus sat next to her.

"All they can do is tell us what we already know, Chuck brought her here and then they rushed her away and are carrying out tests now" Rufus explained.

"Poor Blair, and Charles. He's had to deal with so much loss in his life. They are so young to be dealing with an issue like a miscarriage" Lily said upset.

"Are you okay?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just wish that they told me"

"Mom" Serena said as she appeared. "Blair's asking for me. I should go I'll be as soon as I can with a progress report" Serena said and it looked as thoughts he was about to burst into tears.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Tell Blair that were all here and were all going to support her" Lily smiled and Serena walked away. Her heels clicking as she disappeared around the corner.

"Oh, Rufus. I don't know how Charles is going to take this news. By the sounds of things, she's lost the baby" Lily said sadly.

**XOXO**

Serena ran to the room that Blair was in and saw Blair, in a hospital gown, sitting up in the bed. Chuck was standing at her side and had his arms wrapped around her, she had her face pressed into his chest and he had his head resting on top of hers. Kissing her brunette locks. Both of them looked as though they were crying.

"Blair" Serena whispered as she slowly walked in. Blair and Chuck both looked up and wiped their tears away.

"Serena!" Blair cried and Serena ran over and hugged her best friend as tightly as possible.

"Are you alright? What about the baby?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine" Blair replied pulling out of the hug and looking into her best friends eyes. "He's fine"

Serena stared at her best friend in complete awe.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Don't look so surprised, Sis" Chuck said.

"I'm not I'm just...Well shocked"

"You don't need to be. Everything's fine" Chuck smiled and kissed Blair's head. "Apart from Louis when I get my hands on him"

"Chuck" Blair said lifting her hand up to rest on his arm lightly. "Not now" She said and suddenly Serena felt left out.

"Is Nate here?" Blair asked changing the subject and her attention to Serena.

"Everyone's here" Serena smiled. Chuck's head shot up.

"Lily?" He asked quickly and he looked terrified.

Serena nodded. Blair's grip on Chuck's arm tightened.

"What did she say?"

"She's just concerned for your safety, Blair. But I think she wants to talk to you, Chuck" Serena replied.

"I'll go and see her, now" Chuck replied kissing Blair and walking out of the room.

When he was gone, Serena hugged Blair again.

"I'm so glad that your both okay" Serena smiled.

**XOXO**

Chuck took a deep breath and swallowed a hard lump in his throat before walking into the waiting room in the hospital.

He saw Lily and Rufus sitting there with Jenny, Eric and Nate sitting opposite them. Lily looked stressed and angry. Eric looked up and saw him approaching.

"Chuck!" Eric cried. Lily stood up and walked over to her Step-Son, looking at his sweaty face with red eyes, shirt untucked and tie loosened with his top button undone, he was also shaking slightly.

"Charles" Lily greeted trying her hardest to keep her expression stern.

"Lily" Chuck replied smoothing his hair out in his head. He opened his mouth to speak but Lily beat him to it.

"How's Blair?" Lily asked.

"She's gonna be okay" He replied slightly shyly. Lily nodded and took a deep and log breath before exhaling and looking at him again. He was now looking down at his shoes like a nervous schoolboy.

"How's the baby?" She asked. Chuck looked up from his shoes.

"He's okay" Chuck broke out a smile. "He's alive"

Nate sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at his Best Friend. Lily sighed too.

"Well that's great news" Rufus said from behind Lily.

"Lily, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I...We were going to tell you tomorrow and then this happened-" Chuck began to explain.

"Charles, lets o somewhere to talk" Lily said leading Chuck away from the group and around the corner.

"Lily, I-" Chuck began when they were away from everyone.

"I'm not mad at you because you didn't tell me" Lily told him and Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "I just thought that you would've come to me about this sooner" Lily added.

"I'm sorry" He apologised.

"Well, I'm just glad that Blair's okay. And the baby" Lily smiled and Chuck felt better. "How far gone is she?"

"Fifteen weeks" Chuck answered.

"Ah, well congratulations, Charles!" Lily smiled holding out her arms for Chuck to hug her, he did and kissed her shoulder.

"You too, Grandma" Chuck laughed and he felt Lily's smile drop.

"Oh, God. I am going to be one of those, aren't I? That makes me feel old!" Lily cried making Chuck laugh a little.

Lily pulled out of the hug and looked Chuck right in his eyes.

"Just promise me one thing, Charles?" Lily asked. Chuck smiled at her.

"Anything"

"You'll never be anything like your Father was?" Lily proposed. Chuck smiled.

"I would never put any child through my kind of childhood I went through" Chuck replied. Lily smiled and hugged him again.

"Then I just know that you are going to be a wonderful Father"

They walked back into the waiting room together and Nate stood up and went over to hug Chuck.

"Where's Louis?" Chuck asked Nate in a whisper.

"Police station" Nate replied.

**XOXO**

It had been about an hour since Chuck ha left to speak to Lily and more people. Serena was sitting there in the nearby chair chatting to Blair. Chuck stood at the doorway and when Serena saw him she smiled.

"Well, I should go and talk to Nate and my Mom" Serena smiled at Blair before hugging her again.

"Okay, S. Love you" Blair smiled against her Best Friends blonde hair.

"Love you too, B" Serena smiled before pulling out of the hug and walking over to Chuck and squeezing his arm gently before leaving.

"Hey" Chuck said shyly walking into the room.

"Hi" She smiled at him. Chuck sat on the bed next to Blair and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chuck" She began making him look up from the palm of his clasped hands.

"Are you sure that your okay? I mean I know that this whole...Situation brings up a lot of issues for you, you've had to deal with so much loss already..." She began.

"But I'm not going to lose you, Blair. Or my Son" He affirmed to her. She smiled at him. "I love you and I want you to know that I'm here for you, every step of the way" He added. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look pregnant; in fact you look better than hot you look breathtaking"

Blair chuckled and blushed.

"You know, I feel great. I think the morning sickness is subsiding a lot, and for the first time in a long time I feel happy" She smiled.

"I told Lily" He told her. she smiled.

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't mad. She's happy for us"

He smiled at her and put a hand on her tummy.

"So, Chuck Bass you better be prepared for smelly nappies and crying at two in the morning for feeds. Because this baby is going to be one hell of a challenge for us" Blair smiled as she rested her free hand over his.

"A challenge I gratefully accept" Chuck replied.

"We can start being a family" Blair smiled.

"I was so scared earlier" Chuck admitted. Blair nodded.

"I know. So was I"

"I'm so sorry" He apologised.

"It's not your fault" She assured him.

"I should never have gone to the office-" Chuck said.

"Chuck. This is not your fault" Blair assured him.

"I'm going to kill Louis" Chuck told her. She stared into his eyes.

"Chuck, I don't want you to go after him" She replied.

"What? Blair you cannot be serious?" Chuck asked.

"I mean it, Chuck. Look at what he did today. We don't know what he is capable of so just leave it" Blair replied.

"No way!" Chuck persisted but Blair stared at him.

"Yes, Chuck" She told him then her expression turned pleading. "Please"

Nate and Serena walked into the room and Blair and Chuck stared at them.

"Hey" Nate smiled.

"Hi, Nate" Blair replied. "Is Dan here?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think that he knows but Lily wants to talk to you both soon" Serena answered.

"I'll call him. I need to make a phone call anyway" Chuck replied standing up. Blair grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid" She told him with a serious face that made Chuck know that she was deadly serious.

"I won't" He said but she wasn't entirely convinced. He walked out of the room and pulled out his phone and dialled Dan's number.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Who is this?" Chuck asked wondering if he'd dialled the wrong number.

"Chuck? Chuck Bass? It's Vanessa" The Girl's voice answered.

"I thought you were in Barcelona?" Chuck questioned.

"I came home" She answered.

"Where's Dan?"

"He's in the shower. Why?"

"Can you tell him to come to Lenox Hill Hospital please? It's important" Chuck replied.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Blair's here. She wants to talk to Dan" Chuck answered.

"Yeah. I'll tell him right away" Vanessa replied.

"Thanks" Chuck thanked ending the conversation.

Dan came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair and smiled at Vanessa.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Hi" She replied.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Wrong number" She lied.

"Oh. Okay, I should probably call my Dad and tel him that we wont be coming tonight" Dan replied reaching for the phone. Vanessa held it away.

"Or we could grab soe food?" She suggested. Dan stared at her.

"Vanessa, I don't think that's a good-"

"Please, Dan. I'm starved. Then we can talk about where we go from here" Vanessa said. Dan nodded.

"Alright" He agreed.

Vanessa deleted Chuck's call log from Dan's phone before smiling at Dan. She was sick to death of him always running around after them after a phone call. Blair would survive. Tonight was all about Vanessa Abrams...

Chuck dialled another number and held the phone to his ear. The phone beeped as Chuck waited for the man on the other end to answer it.

"Hello?" A voice finally answered.

"It's Chuck Bass" Chuck greeted back.

"It's been a while" The man's voice relied.

"I need your help with something" Chuck replied.

"Go on" The man's voice replied.

"I need you to look as far back into Louis Grimaldi's life as possible. I need everything on him. Bank details, what he does in his spare time. Stalk him if necessary"

"That is out of my expertise-"

"I don't give a fuck. I know that you used to do this kind of thing for my Father. So do it for me, Andrew. That's what I pay you for" Chuck replied.

"I'll have someone look into it"

"Thanks Andrew Tyler" Chuck replied smiling at Blair who was chatting to Nate and Serena about something. Chuck hung up the phone and was about to go back into the hospital room when he saw Lily and Rufus with a giant 'CONGRATULATIONS!' Balloon. He quickly hung up the phone.

"Charles!" Lily beamed walking up to him and hugging him.

"Hey, Lily" Chuck smiled back. Lily pulled out of the hug.

"Where is Blair? I want to offer congratulations to my new Daughter-In-Law!" Lily smiled.

Chuck began to lead her and Rufus into Blair's room.

"Right here" He replied walking over to Blair and giving her a kiss.

**XOXO**

**AN: Next chappie will be up soon! I promise! **


	18. We Found Love

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 18**

**We Found Love **

**AN: I'm not dead guys! I've just been really busy. So without me having my usual authors note rant. Here you go! **

**XOXO**

Blair opened her eyes to see Chuck Bass sitting in the green hospital arm chair. His suit jacket was off, his tie loosened, his pale purple shirt was untucked, his belt was unbuckled and he had his shoes off showing his purple socks. His eyes had large bags under them and a stubbly beard that was starting to grow. He looked exhausted. He looked up at Blair and smiled.

"Did you sleep here again last night?" She asked quickly and slightly annoyed after she had told him several times to go back to the Empire.

"No!" He lied quickly.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted as she propped herself up.

"I don't like leaving you, especially with Louis walking around" Chuck defended to avoid being screamed at by his pregnant fiancée.

"I'm fine" She replied resting her hand on her bump. "Did Dan come?" She asked hopeful. Chuck sighed and slowly shook his head.

"No" He watched as her hopeful look vanished. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Maybe he just hates me" She supposed as she played with the bed sheets. Chuck reached across and took her hand in his.

"He doesn't hate you, Blair." He assured her.

"You'd convince me more if he'd turn up. It's been three days and I wanna go home!" She protested.

"And the Doctor said that you can at the end of the week"

"That's ages away! I wanna go now!"

"Well you can't. But in the meantime I made a call to Dylan's and you should be expecting a lot of candy very soon" He smiled at her.

"Mmm" Blair smiled as a candy craving began to strike her.

"Yes 'Mmm' but in the meantime I will be giving Serena a call so that she can pop into Toasties. Do you want anything?" He asked pulling out his BlackBerry.

She nodded. "Yes, a yogurt and a bagel with butter and a vitamin water, XXX"

He smiled at her. It was great to see her get her appetite back. "Okay, I'll go and make the call"

"Say hi from me"

"I will" He replied standing up and walking out of the room. He softly closed the door behind him and went through his contacts. He quickly clicked on the correct contacts number before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Have you found anything, yet?" Chuck asked.

"Mr Bass, Louis Grimaldi has been let off of all of the charges to do with Ms Waldorf, I'm sorry" Andrew Tyler replied.

"And where is he now?"

"Back at his home" Andrew answered.

"Find out things about him" Chuck ordered quickly checking on Blair. She was flicking through a book about pregnancy. She looked up at Chuck and smiled at him through the glass. He smiled back.

"Mr Bass, it will take me some time-"

"Just do it" Chuck said hanging up the phone before heading back in.

"Everything okay?" Blair asked.

"Fine, Serena was just wondering if I uh wanted a blueberry or an apricot muffin that's all" Chuck lied. Blair smiled.

"Okay"

**XOXO**

Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate sat around Blair's bedside with a large plastic bag of food from Toasties. On Blair's bedside sat a fresh bunch of pink peonies in a lilac vase along with a huge candy gift basket from Dylan's. Blair was munching on a red Swedish fish.

"So, Blair what are you thinking of doing when you get out of here?" Nate asked.

"Well, I'm gonna move all of my things out of my old house and into the Empire and then Chuck and I are going to look for an apartment" Blair smiled.

"You're not just gonna stay in the Empire?" Nate asked. Chuck chuckled.

"Nathaniel, can you honestly imagine Blair pushing a stroller through the Empire's elevator doors?" Chuck laughed. Blair giggled.

"I'm not even going to be able to fit in the elevator in a few months!" Blair declared eating another Swedish fish. Everyone laughed at the thought of Blair getting stuck in the doorframe.

"Hey, Nate. Will you go and grab me an orange juice from the vending machine outside?" Serena asked. Nate nodded.

"Sure" Nate replied standing up. Chuck stood up too.

"I'll come as well, there's something I want to speak to Nate about in private" He smiled and both men exited the room. When they were gone, Serena turned to Blair.

"So, what are you gonna do about Louis? Are you pressing charges or...?" Serena asked.

"No. I just want him gone. I just want to forget about him. I was actually thinking of filing for divorce" Blair admitted.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I don't want him coming anyway near my baby when he or she is born" Blair replied coldly. "I don't want my child near negative people"

"Which is completely understandable" Serena said taking her best friends hand. "B, I'm always here if you need me. You know that, right?"

Blair smiled. "Of course I do, S"

"So... Have you heard from anyone else?"

"My Daddy visits me every day, along with my Mom, Cyrus and Roman" Blair's smile faded slightly. "But Dan hasn't come to see me, Chuck called him when I first came in but he never arrived" Blair's head slumped forward.

"I'm sure that he has a reason for not being here, B. He's probably just really busy with his writing or something. Hey, do you want me to go and speak to him for you?" she suggested but Blair shook her head and reached into the brown bag where Chuck's muffin was lurking. She pulled it out and smelt it.

"Serena, Chuck asked for a blueberry muffin hen he called you. This is apricot" Blair announced.

Serena's face became a puzzled expression. "Blair, Chuck never called me"

Blair stared at her best friend with the same puzzled expression. "Well then who was he on the phone to?" She asked.

**XOXO**

"So, is there any particular reason that you followed me here?" Nate asked as he pushed the combination for the orange juice in the vending machine.

"Yes. With Blair and I leaving the Empire, I need someone that I can trust to stay there. To see that the place won't crumble without my watchful eye" Chuck replied.

"Are you asking me do I wanna stay at the Empire once you move out?" Nate asked as he retrieved the drink from the bottom of the vending machine.

"Yeah" Chuck replied. "I need someone I can trust"

"I'd be honoured, man" Nate smiled hugging his best friend before they walked back into Blair's room. Blair and Serena's faces looked confused and Blair looked upset.

"What's up?" Chuck asked walking over to Blair.

Blair faked a smile. "Nothing. Everything's fine"

**XOXO**

Blair was flicking through a pregnancy magazine. Chuck was in her mini bathroom taking a shower and Serena and Nate had left. Chuck's phone buzzed on the nightstand and began ringing. Blair picked it up to check the caller ID. Andrew Tyler answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello. Is Mr Bass there?" Andrew's voice asked.

"No, he's in the bathroom, can I pass along a message?" Blair asked.

"Yes, will you just tell him to call me as soon as possible as I have what he wanted" Andrew replied.

"I'll pass that along" Blair answered with a sickly sweet voice that she used when she was so much more than pissed off. "Oh, did Chuck call you earlier this morning?" She asked.

"Yes he did" Andrew answered.

"Okay. Bye" Blair said ending the call. She picked up the pregnancy magazine as her knuckles turned white from clutching the paper so hard. Chuck came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a new freshly ironed suit and smiled at her.

"You okay? You look a little annoyed" He asked.

She handed him phone. "Andrew Tyler called for you" She said slowly through her gritted teeth. Chuck's smile vanished and he froze.

"Oh"

"So much more than 'oh'" Blair replied as she closed the magazine. "Why would Andrew Tyler call for you, Chuck when I told you-begged you not to go after Louis?" Blair asked getting angrier.

"Blair, he attacked you and tried to kill our baby! You can't just expect me to just stand back and do nothing!" He replied.

"Chuck! I don't want you going near him! It's what he wants! I want you stay the hell away from him! He will do something worse to you. I promise you!" She replied tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Blair, you can't ask that of me. It's not fair!" He protested.

"No! What's not fair is this baby having a Father that will do something stupid just to prove that he is more of a man than a worthless Prince!"

"I'm not proving a point, Blair. I'm protecting our family from a psychopath!"

"But your not 'protecting' us, you're putting us in even more danger. Just stop it, Chuck. It ends here, whatever your planning stop it!"

"Blair, I can't let him win-"

"Then get out! You can fight him by yourself!" She screamed.

"Blair-" He began coming closer to her. Tears streamed down her face as she held up her hand in a stop motion.

"Get out, Chuck!" She shouted.

"B-"

"Out!" She screeched as she threw the magazine at him. It hit his shoulder with a thud.

"Ow!" He let out.

"G-E-T-O-U-T!"

Chuck grabbed his coat before she would throw the vase containing fresh peonies hit him and left the room.

**XOXO**

He arrived back at the penthouse suite more than pissed off. He threw his coat onto the couch and made his way over to the bar to pour himself a large scotch.

He lifted the glass to his lips before he heard a rustling coming from the kitchen.

"Nate?" Chuck called walking over to the kitchen.

Dan Humphrey turned around with a bowl of popcorn.

"What the hell are you doing here, Humphrey? This isn't a homeless shelter" Chuck greeted downing his scotch.

"I'm here to see Blair. It's Wednesday and since I haven't seen her since last Thursday, I thought that she'd be here by now" He replied.

"Are you taking the piss, Humphrey?" Chuck asked.

"No" Dan answered truthfully. "Why would I be doing that?"

"Blair's in the hospital" Chuck answered.

Dan almost dropped the bowl of popcorn. "W-what? Why?"

Chuck sighed. "Did Abrams not tell you? I called the other night to tell you about it. Vanessa said she'd pass the message along"

"She told me it was the wrong number" Dan sighed. "I should've known. Why's Blair in the hospital?" Dan asked setting the bowl of popcorn on the side.

"Louis hit her" Chuck answered. Dan looked stunned. "In the stomach"

"Oh my God" Dan almost whispered. He was in so much shock. It was not what he was expecting.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine thank God"

"Okay, I'm gonna go and see her" Dan said.

"I wouldn't. She's pissed" Chuck answered.

"At what?"

"Me"

"Well there's a surprise" Dan replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, Humphrey. She's mad because I was trying to help"

"Help what?"

"Our family" Chuck sighed. "She doesn't want me going after Louis"

"That's crazy!" Dan exclaimed.

"Try telling Blair that"

"Hey, urm do you want me to come back to the hospital with you? I want to see Blair anyway. I need to talk to Vanessa too" Dan asked. Chuck nodded.

"Okay"

**XOXO**

"So... Are you and Chuck in another fight?" Serena asked Blair cautiously.

"No! What would make you think that?" Blair snapped.

"The fact that you're snapping at me already" Serena answered.

"Maybe I'm just having a bad mood swing!"

"Then where's Chuck?" Nate asked.

"I don't know! I kicked him out earlier!" Blair shouted.

There was a knock on the doorway before Chuck walked in carrying a fresh bunch of pink peonies.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass! Get the fuck out of here!" Blair screeched.

"I come in peace, Blair. And with a gift"

"You call flowers a gift?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"These aren't the gift" Chuck replied with a smirk before signalling something. "This is"

Dan walked through the door. Blair gasped.

"Dan?" She asked.

"Hey, Blair" Dan smiled.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't going to come?" Blair asked slightly shocked.

"I didn't know that you were here. Vanessa never told me" Dan explained.

"Oh"

"Well, Blair were gonna go now but we'll be back tomorrow" Serena smiled standing up and hugging her best friend before Nate did. Nate and Serena began to walk towards the door and so did Chuck when Blair called out.

"Chuck" Blair called. Chuck turned around. "I'm sorry" She apologised reaching her tiny hand out for him to take. He walked over and took it before kissing it.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too" He replied setting the peonies onto the bed.

"I love you" She told him looking into his brown eyes.

"And I love you" He kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat. You and Dan have a lot to catch up on" He said before leaving the room with Serena and Nate.

**XOXO**

"Mr Bass" Blair's Doctor, Doctor Ellison, a female Doctor who was in her late 40s with blonde hair with grey just starting to show, called as she walked over to Chuck in the canteen.

"Hey" Chuck replied taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"I'm glad I found you, Sir. I was going to go to Ms Waldorf but she seemed to be in a deep conversation" Doctor Ellison told Chuck.

"Go on"

"We've been monitoring Blair and the baby for a number of days now and they both seem to be having no problems so I'd like to do one last ultrasound today but if everything's okay, Ms Waldorf can go home tonight" Doctor Ellison smiled. Chuck smiled back.

"Okay, thank you, Doctor" Chuck thanked standing up. "I'll go and tell Blair now"

"I'll be in to do the ultrasound within the next 20 minutes" Doctor Ellison told Chuck, who nodded before leaving the cafeteria to go back to Blair's room.

Chuck couldn't stop smiling as he rounded the corner to Blair's room. She was sitting up in the bed chatting with Dan. She smiled at Chuck when he walked in.

"You look happy" Blair smiled.

"I am. The Doctor said that you can come home today" Chuck replied. Blair's smile grew even more.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. She just wants to do an ultrasound first but provided that's okay. We can go home" Chuck beamed.

Blair didn't know what was coming over her, but all of a sudden she began crying.

"Blair" Dan and Chuck both said at the same time.

"Sorry, it's just a mood swing" Blair laughed through her tears. Chuck picked his handkerchief out of his pocket and began dabbing away her tears.

"It's alright" He smiled at her. She smiled back at him before hugging him.

As Dan watched the young couple locked in a losing embrace, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he suddenly felt very upset. It was like his heart had been broken all over again. And suddenly he couldn't stand the sight of Blair holding another man. Especially because this man was Chuck Bass. He stood up quickly.

"I'm gonna go" Dan announced. Chuck and Blair broke away from the hug to look at him.

"See you later, Dan" Blair smiled.

"Yeah, bye" Dan smiled back before leaving.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" Blair exclaimed.

"Neither can I" Chuck smiled.

About ten minutes after Dan left, Doctor Ellison walked into Blair's room with an ultrasound monitor.

"Blair, I assume Chuck has told you the good news?" Doctor Ellison asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes" Blair smiled.

"Okay, well let's see your baby" Doctor Ellison smiled back as Blair lifted up her t-shirt.

Blair looked at Chuck and smiled at him. He smiled back at him and she held out her hand for him to take and hold. He took it and kissed it before kissing her temple.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear as Doctor Ellison took the bottle of gel and squirted it onto Blair's bump. Blair gasped at the cold gel before relaxing.

Doctor Ellison pressed the scanner onto Blair's tummy and moving it around a little.

The image of the baby flickered onto the screen as it moved its arms and legs around. Blair and Chuck both smiled at their child.

"There's its head and it's body" Doctor Ellison told them pointing everything out. "Would you like to find out what you're having?" She asked.

Blair looked at Chuck and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Do you want to find out?" Blair asked.

"Do you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes" She smiled. "Do you?"

Chuck smiled and nodded. Blair turned back to Doctor Ellison and smiled.

"Yes" She answered.

Doctor Ellison stared at the screen before changing the angle of the scanner. She smiled back at the young couple holding hands and smiling at the screen. Their eyes flickered from the image of their baby to the Doctor.

"It looks like your having a baby boy" Doctor Ellison announced.

Blair gasped. "A boy? Oh my God"

"A boy?" Chuck asked still amazed.

"Yes" Doctor Ellison nodded.

"Wow" Blair mouthed.

"Is he okay?" Chuck asked like he always did. Doctor Ellison nodded.

"He's fine" Doctor Ellison smiled.

Blair and Chuck both let out a sigh of relief as they both felt tears come to their eyes.

"Congratulations" Doctor Ellison smiled.

**XOXO**

Dan opened the door to the loft and sighed when he saw Vanessa standing at the kitchen counter dishing something up onto two plates.

"Hey, where have you been? I got us some pierogies" Vanessa smiled. Dan took off his coat and tossed it onto the high breakfast chair.

"I was at the hospital. Visiting Blair" He answered.

Vanessa carried on dishing out the pierogies. "Oh" She muttered.

"She and the baby are going to be fine thanks for asking" He replied bitterly.

Vanessa looked up at him quickly and stared at him. "Dan, you know that I couldn't care less about Blair Waldorf and her and Chuck Bass' offspring" She shot back just as bitterly.

"Really? Is that why when you spoke to Chuck on the phone, you just decided to not tell me that Blair was in a serious condition where she almost had a miscarriage? Did you think I wasn't gonna find out?" Dan asked seriously.

"How did you?" She asked calmly.

"Chuck told me. Vanessa, I know that you want things to go back to how they used to be and I know that my Dad really misses you and things like that. But jut so that were clear with each other. We will never be friends ever again and you can't stay here"

"Dan, please-" Vanessa began but he'd already cut her off.

"What you did was unforgivable. I almost lost one of my best friends because of you. All because you were jealous of her"

"I wasn't jealous, I just wanted to see you not run and help them for once" Vanessa tried to explain but Dan shook his head.

"Going to the hospital to see that my friend and her unborn baby are okay is not running to help someone!" Dan snapped.

"Dan-" She begged.

"Vanessa, I want you to leave. Now please" Dan said as he walked over to his bedroom and closed the door loudly behind him. Vanessa picked up the plate of pirogues before slamming the pirogues down on the table and putting her head in her hands.

**XOXO**

Chuck threw the pizza onto the top of the oven and blew away all of the smoke from the oven door. He looked over to what was once a pepperoni pizza and sighed. Blair stood at the doorway in a white fluffy robe and leaned against the door frame. She rested her hands in her pocket against her bump and smiled at Chuck. He looked up quickly at her.

"You should be resting" He told her.

"I've been resting at the hospital for almost two weeks" She replied with a smirk. "Plus, I could smell burning"

"Well" He motioned towards the pizza. "I'm no chef Doctor Ellison cuisine"

She let out a little laugh. "I've ordered from Grimaldi's pizzeria in Brooklyn. They'll be here in 15 minutes"

"Grimaldi's, huh?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Considering it's in Brooklyn, they actually do really good pizza. Plus, I'm craving gourmet" She smiled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But I made pepperoni" He protested.

She giggled. "Oh is that what it was before you put it into the oven?" She joked motioning to the burnt circle. Chuck laughed.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"I ask myself that sometimes" She giggled kissing him.

"Who were you on the phone to before?" He asked.

"My lawyer" Blair replied.

"Why?"

"I'm filing for divorce" She announced. "I don't want our son to even know who Louis Grimaldi is"

Chuck kissed her. "I love you, and I'll be here no matter what, okay?" He told her placing his hands on her bump to feel their Son moving.

Blair pulled her phone from her robe pocket and began clicking away at the keypad. When she was done, she pt the phone back into her pocket and kissed him.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"Just letting Gossip Girl know, so that she can pre-warn Louis" Blair replied kissing him again.

**Gossip Girl- Gossip Girl has been blasting a lot lately. Good news is that B's out of the hospital and her and Baby Bass are going to be okay. More good news, straight from Queen B's mouth herself; She's filing for divorce. And how is our Queen going to divorce Louis? Simple. The 3 C's: Coldness, Couture and Chuck.**

**XOXO**

Louis sat in the library and read the Gossip Girl blast as he felt the anger bubble up inside of him. He felt a reassuring hand touch his shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear brother. We'll get our revenge on Chuck Bass" Beatrice said devilishly. Louis looked up.

"I know we will, Beatrice. I know we will"

XOXO

**AN: So I'm really sorry about how long this took to update but I've been so busy with Christmas and New Year and January exams. Don't hate me. A new chapter should be up by the end of the week. **


	19. Don't Worry Baby

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 19**

***Don't Worry Baby***

**XOXO**

**AN: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages... but I kinda hope this chapter makes up for it. There's some Dair (Obviously not too much, unlike the current situation of Gossip Girl), some angst, some fluff but some violence and the baby name is revealed too! With a few puns to the real characters when Chuck and Blair are choosing the baby name! And lots and lots of Chair! Please review and tell me what you thought xoxo-Beth  
>P.S: I promise I will upload lots more soon and to Coming Home <strong>

**XOXO**

**Song for this chapter, (Thought it might have been something Chuck would've burst out into during the middle of this chapter!) Artist: The Beach Boys**

**Well it's been building up inside of me****  
><strong>**For oh I don't know how long****  
><strong>**I don't know why****  
><strong>**But I keep thinking****  
><strong>**Something's bound to go wrong****  
><strong>**But she looks in my eyes****  
><strong>**And makes me realize****  
><strong>**And she says "Don't worry baby"****  
><strong>**Don't worry baby****  
><strong>**Don't worry baby****  
><strong>**Everything will turn out alright****  
><strong>**Don't worry baby****  
><strong>**Don't worry baby****  
><strong>**Don't worry baby**

**XOXO**

Chuck walked into the kitchen fully dressed in a suit and set his briefcase down on the side. He smiled when he saw Blair standing at the toaster with her hand resting on her 6 month pregnant bump which was clearly visible through her nightgown. She was going through their morning mail and sighing at each one a she set it down on the counter.

"Good morning" He smiled.

"Good morning" She smiled back as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Toast?" She asked him as she took two slices of bread and popped them into the toaster.

"Sure. Thanks" He smiled kissing her cheek again.

She let out another large sigh as she threw another piece of paper onto the already large pile.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I can't go to any of these events!" She cried.

Chuck picked up the top invite and read it. It was a charity gala in two weeks.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to wear heels to these events! And I can't wear heels! I'd topple over!" She replied.

"You look beautiful in flats" He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her to him.

She continued to file through their mail before stopping on what Chuck assumed to be just another pregnancy magazine. She smiled and held it up to show him.

"Look" She beamed. "It finally came"

"What is it?" He asked planting a kiss on her temple.

"A baby names magazine. For unique babies" She announced as she began excitedly flicking through the thin pages.

Chuck sighed. After they'd found out that their baby was a boy over 3 months ago, almost every discussion they had since involved the name of their unborn Son. Blair wanted something unique but still classic and Chuck had refused to name the baby Paul after Paul Varjak in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"How about Edward?" Blair asked "That's elegant"

"Yeah but we live in the era of Twilight and vampires" Chuck replied. "Do you really want our Son to think we named him after a dead virgin?" Chuck asked smartly. "Plus, it would be shortened to Ed. And what kid wants to be called Ed?" Chuck asked.

"True. Ed isn't very classy, is it?" Blair smiled. "I've been trying to put our names together to come up with a name but all I got was Chair. And we can't name a baby after a piece of furniture" She added.

Chuck let out a laugh. Blair's phone rang and so she checked the caller id. It was her Dad.

"Hello, Daddy?" She asked into the phone. She listened as her Father spoke on the other end of the line. "Yes, I'll be right there"

Chuck smiled at her. "Everything okay?"

"It was my Dad. He wants to see me at his office now" She replied. "I have to go and get dressed"

"I'll go with you. I don't have my meeting for two hours" Chuck smiled. "But first, we need to eat. All 3 of us"

**XOXO**

"Daddy!" Blair cried as she rushed into her father's office wearing a cream flowery dress with a black belt that fastened above her bump. Harold opened his arms as his daughter hurled herself into them and hugged him as best as she could.

"Hey, Sweetheart" Harold smiled.

Someone cleared their throat and Chuck clenched his fists into tight balls. Blair pulled herself out of her father's hug and spun around on her flats.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Blair asked in shock.

"I have something you want to know" Louis answered with a smirk.

"And what is that? Oh and did someone search him before he came in here, you know just in case he tries to kill my Son again!" Blair snapped.

"Oh calm down, Blair. Don't have a 'pregnant moment'." Louis said sarcastically.

"I'll give you a pregnant moment!" Blair screeched going for him in his chair. Chuck stepped in and grabbed her hand.

"Don't rise to it" Chuck said slowly and quietly. Blair turned to her Father.

"Daddy, does he have to be here?" She asked.

"It's my divorce too, Blair" Louis said with a smile.

"Oh go and die!" Blair hit out at him.

"Oh, well that's a bit harsh, Blair. Almost a blow there"

"Just like the blows I've been on the receiving end of for too long!" Blair shouted. Chuck pulled out a chair for her and she sat down quickly. He took the chair next to her.

"What is it then, Louis?" Blair said through gritted teeth.

"It has come to my attention that in our prenup, we have to be married for at least three years before one of us can file for divorce. Otherwise you must pay the dowry. Pretty expensive too if I recall; thirty five million dollars." Louis announced.

Chuck noticed the colour drain from Blair's face as Louis picked up a piece of paper.

"There's your signature. Right there. And how long have we been married for now, Blair? 19 months?" Louis asked with a devilish smirk.

"Oh my God" Blair whispered.

"Looks like your either going to be a pauper or married to me for another seventeen months. How's it going to be?" Louis asked with a smile plastered across his face.

Blair didn't reply and instead picked up her father's plastic cup of water. Louis let out a small chuckle.

"As if you'd ever even consider being poor" He laughed. Blair's grip tightened on the plastic cup as she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Louis laughed again. "What's the matter, Blair?" He asked sarcastically. "Cat got your tongue?"

Blair opened her eyes slowly to stare at her husband with innocent eyes. "Louis" She almost whispered.

"Yes, wife?" Louis challenged.

Blair threw the cup of water all over him, soaking him. She quickly stood up and grabbed her purse before walking over to him slowly.

"Fuck you" She whispered in his ear before walking out the door.

Chuck chased after her and caught her just as she was about to get into the elevator. "Blair!" He shouted lightly grasping her thin wrist. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" She began crying.

"Hey, don't worry I'll protect you from Louis and whatever his family threatens to do. If there's a dowry, I'll pay it" He told her kissing her temple as he pulled her in close to hug her.

"I can't let you buy my freedom, Chuck" She sobbed.

"If it means getting rid of him, it's worth whatever the cost. I'd do anything for you, Blair" He replied.

"No. Not like this. We can't have a fresh start if you buy me from Louis" She said.

"I'm not buying you, Blair. I'm protecting you, protecting our Son. If he's still married to you then he has legal rights over pretty much everything" Chuck told her.

"He won't harm our Son. I know you won't let that happen"

"I've already let it happen once. I couldn't bear to go through that again" He replied.

"It wasn't your fault, Chuck" She told him pulling out of his arms.

"Yes, it was, Blair please don't let me put you in danger again. Let me protect you" He was practically begging her now. "I just want to be with you and have a fresh start as a new family and I don't want to wait. I can't stand to see you married to someone who isn't me" He looked so pleaded as he stared t her.

"I don't know yet. Let's go home" She answered.

**XOXO**

**11.30am. The next day**

Chuck's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? This is Chuck Bass" He answered.

"Hello, Chuck" A voice replied. Chuck's position straightened as he immediately recognised the voice.

"Louis. What the hell do you want?" Chuck demanded.

"I want to chat. Man to man" The French man replied.

"Well I can't. I have to take care of my pregnant fiancé after you beat the shit out of her-"

"I'm outside, Chuck. If I have to, I'll come up" Louis threatened. "Actually, I was hoping to have a conversation in your wonderful hotel. Blair used to always go on about how much she loved the scones. Of course, I don't think that the scones were what she was after-"

"Well, she's here. And there is no way that I'm going to put her or my child in harm's way-"

"Just send her out" Louis demanded.

Blair walked in at that moment eating a scone. "Hi" She smiled as she sat next to him. He put the phone down.

"Hi" Chuck returned. "Look, I've been thinking why don't you go and see Dan today?" He asked.

"What?" She asked amazed. "You HATE it when I spend time with Dan and I thought that we were going to have a relaxed day today?"

"I know but I just realised I have so much work to do" He replied.

"So I'll help you" She smiled.

"Thank you but I just need to do this on my own"

Her smile vanished. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" He answered quickly.

She raised her eyebrows. "I just have a lot of work to do that's all" He smiled at her.

"But-"

"Blair, just go and visit Dan or Serena. I don't know just get out of this suite" He didn't mean to snap at her but she looked hurt. He immediately regretted it. "Blair, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You don't want me here, fine. I get it" She said dejectedly. He reached for hand.

"That isn't what I meant-"

She pulled her hand out of his. "Really? That's not what it sounded like to me?"

He sighed. "Blair, I don't wanna fight about this but you need to get out of here now. Nate will escort you to the car"

"I will?" Nate asked poking his head around the door. Chuck nodded and gave him a serious look. "Yeah, I am" He corrected himself.

"Chuck" She began.

"Blair, now" He told her through gritted teeth.

She stood up as quickly as she could. "I'll just go and get my purse, Nate" she said obviously upset as she walked into the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked Chuck.

"Louis is coming to 'talk'. She can't be here when that happens. Take her to Dan's and don't mention Louis" Chuck answered. Nate nodded his head before Blair re-appeared.

"You ready?" Nate asked. Blair nodded and faked a smile.

"Yes"

"I'll pick you up later" Chuck told her. She responded with a cold glare that sent chills down Chuck's spine.

"If your acting like you are now, which is a complete dick by the way, then don't bother, I'll get a taxi" She replied icily.

"Blair, I'm so-"

"Don't bother. We both know that you're not" he shot at him before storming out of the room with Nate following her. When they were in the elevator, Chuck pulled out his phone and dialled Louis' number.

"Come up then and we can talk" Chuck said through gritted teeth to the person on the other end of the phone line. There was a chuckle in a strong French accent.

"Oh foolish, Chuck. You really didn't think that I was going to come up there did you? What with all your bodyguards?" Louis chuckled.

"But you said-"

"I lied. Meet me at the corner of Walworth and Park"

"Why the hell would I go to an alley way to meet you?" Chuck asked in disgust.

"Because if you don't, I'll follow Blair and your best friend and this time, I will make sure that she is seriously injured" He replied frostily. "That dress is looking lovely on her today, although I can't say that white is her colour" Louis laughed

The colour drained from Chuck's face as he remembered the white maternity dress Blair was wearing.

"You stay away from her!" Chuck threatened.

"Meet me in twenty minutes" Louis snickered before hanging up.

**XOXO**

Dan opened the door to find Blair and Nate standing there.

"Well...If it isn't half of the non judging breakfast club!" Dan greeted sarcastically.

"Well, we got exiled from the Empire so we need somewhere to go" Blair replied.

Dan stared at them. "Wait, 'exiled'? Did Chuck kick you out?"Dan asked. Blair walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He has work to do" She answered. "Nate, throw me an apple"

Nate tossed her a green apple.

"Well, I gotta get goin' but I'll see you guys later" Nate said before walker out the door.

"So, what are we doing today then?" Dan asked coming to sit next to her on the couch. Blair toyed with the apple in her hands.

"There is no way that Chuck is working. I know him too well, something is going on" Blair replied.

"And what do you suggest?"

"A little 'investigating'. You up for it?" She challenged.

"Were going to spy on your fiancé?" Dan asked in disbelief. "Really?"

"Well I prefer the term 'stake-out' but yes; I suppose that's the jist of it"

"Hmm" Dan thought about it. "Okay, it's not like I have anything better to do"

"Great"

"But how are we going to see him? We don't exactly blend in and you stick out like a sore thumb with that bump" Dan pointed out. Blair crossed her arms over her tummy.

"Have we met? A drive will be here in two minutes" Blair replied pulling out her phone from her Louis Vuitton purse.

**XOXO**

Chuck got out of his limo and walked into the back alley street. Louis was waiting for him.

"So what do you want?" Chuck asked.

"You stole my wife" He said coming closer to Chuck. "And now she's carrying your bastard child!"

"And you beat her up every chance you got!" Chuck fired straight back.

Three men walked into the alley way and closed in on Chuck.

"What the hell is going on, Louis?" Chuck asked backing away. A tall and muscley man caught his arm.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't lure you out here just to talk. I don't really have much more to say to you" Louis answered. Chuck turned around to leave but instead came face to face with the man who had hold of his arm.

"You ain't goin' anywhere" The man said with a strong southern accent. He then punched Chuck in his face, knocking him backwards.

Another muscley man bald man pushed Chuck into a nearby brick wall. Chuck hit it with a thud.

"You know how you claim I used to 'beat up' Blair? well know you'll know just how it feels to be in her shoes...only 3 times worse" Louis laughed after a long silence.

"You ready to fight like a man, Bass?" The third man asked.

Before Chuck had a chance to reply, he was hit in his stomach, making him double over in pain.

The other two men began hitting him. He knew that he was outnumbered. There wasn't much point in him even trying. At this point he was pretty sure that his nose was broken and he had at least one black eye with a busted lip to match.

Chuck was on the floor at this point when Louis pulled on his hair, forcing Chuck to look at his greatest enemy. Louis reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a silver gun and held it up to Chuck's face.

"I could end your life right here, right now" Louis threatened. Chuck stared at the gun with terrified eyes.

There was an awful silence before Louis spoke again and she slowly put the gun back into his pocket. "But that would be the easy way out. and I am going to make sure that your life will be anything but easy" Louis said angrily. He then kneed Chuck in his face, making him fall back to the floor.

The other three men began kicking Chuck when he was on the floor.

"How bad do you want him?" The black guy asked.

"Hospital. That's it. And if I find out that he's in intensive care, then you can all kiss goodbye to your families" Louis threatened. They all nodded before turning their attention back to Chuck.

**XOXO**

Blair and Dan walked into the Empire and over to the front desk. A woman in her late forties smiled at them.

"Hello, Ms Waldorf, good morning" Patricia greeted. Blair smiled at the woman.

"Good morning, Patricia" Blair smiled back. "Is Chuck still upstairs?"

The woman shook her greying ginger head.

"No, Ms. He left about five minutes after you and Mr Archibald this morning" she answered.

"Do you know where he went?" Blair asked.

"He didn't say" the older woman answered. Blair smiled fakely.

"Okay well thank you anyway" Blair thanked.

"So what now, Detective Waldorf?" Dan asked. Blair pulled out her BlackBerry.

"Don't worry, Humphrey. I always have a plan B" Blair replied dialling a number and holding the smart phone to her ear. "Arthur, hello. It's Blair I was just wondering if Mr Bass is with you right now? I need to remind him to pick me up some Swedish fish from Dylan's candy bar. I'm having some dreadful cravings again"

Dan tried his hardest not to burst out laughing at her excuse to locate Chuck.

"Okay well thank you, Arthur" she replied ending the call.

"Well?" Dan asked.

"That sneaky bastard knew that I would be checking up on him and so he's already sent Arthur to pick up some Swedish fish while he 'walked' to a business meeting!" Blair cried.

"Wow, he's good" Dan replied. "What now?"

"Plan C"

"There's a plan C?" Dan asked amazed.

"Oh there's always a plan C, Humphrey" Blair looked up from her BlackBerry she was currently texting on. "Gossip Girl" She smiled. Suddenly, both phones began buzzing.

"That was fast" Dan joked know fully well that she hadn't sent anything to Gossip Girl yet. He pulled out his phone and they both looked at the Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted: C going away in an ambulance, let's hope that he's given the green light. Xoxo-Gossip Girl.**

Dan felt Blair freeze next to him as she studied the picture above the blast of Chuck being pushed into an ambulance on a gurney.

"Oh my God" She whispered. Dan stared at her and was about to suggest that he call Serena when she spoke again.

"I-I have to get to the hospital right now" She stuttered putting her BlackBerry back into her purse shakily.

"Blair, don't you think-" He was cut off by Blair running off out of the doors and hailing a taxi. Dan climbed in with her. "Blair-" he tried again.

"Lenox Hill hospital! Step on it!" Blair ordered the taxi-man.

How do you even know that he'll be at the Lenox?" Dan asked.

"We always go there!" She answered dialling another number into her BlackBerry.

"Who are you calling-?"

"Louis. It's Blair. You meet me at Lenox Hill hospital right ow or I'm going the cops!" She threatened and Dan had never seen Blair so angry.

Dan lifted his phone out of his pocket and began dialling a number. Lair was shaking and when she saw Dan's hand dialling, her head snapped up.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Calling Lily. I gotta think she'd wanna know her step Son is in the hospital" Dan replied.

"Call Serena too" She instructed. Dan nodded.

"Okay" He agreed.

Blair began crying and shaking uncontrollably. Dan took her hand and held in his. Blair clutched onto it as hard as she could.

**XOXO**

Blair stormed into the hospital and practically ran over to the front desk with Dan following closely behind.

"Hello, Miss" The woman behind the desk smiled.

"Where's Chuck Bass?" Blair asked.

"The doctors are with him now, Miss. Who are you?" The woman asked. Of course the receptionist knew exactly who Blair was, everyone in New York City did. And everyone knew exactly what her connection to Chuck was.

"I'm Blair Bass" She announced before realising. "I mean, Waldorf. Blair Waldorf, Chuck is my fiancé" She corrected.

"I'll let you know when you can see him" The receptionist replied.

"Thank you" Blair thanked.

At that moment, she felt someone else walk into the waiting room. She turned her head swiftly and saw Louis standing there, a firm smirk on his face. She stormed over to him and slapped him across the face with a loud SMACK! He held his hand to his face to cover the burning red mark that was already forming.

"What is wrong with you?" Louis snapped at her.

"Tell me that this has nothing to do with you?" Blair roared. She was beyond furious.

"He deserved it" Louis snickered. Blair slapped him again.

"When are you going to get it? No matter what you do or how hard you try, you are NEVER going to get me back!" Blair seethed.

And that's what you think this is?" he asked.

"Yes, but let me tell you something, Louis. I AM going to marry Chuck and have his child. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it! We are done here!" Blair screeched.

Dan came up behind her. "Blair, come on" Dan said sternly as he dragged her away from her soon to be ex-husband.

"You stay the hell away from my family!" Blair threatened. A Doctor appeared at that moment and walked over to the three of them.

"Are you Blair?" the Doctor asked.

Blair nodded. "Yes, I am" She forced a smile.

"Your husband, Chuck Bass is asking for you" He told her.

"They are not married!" Louis said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my mistake, it's the third door" The Doctor smiled.

"It's okay, we'll be married soon, thank you, Doctor" Blair smiled before running off.

"Blair, don't run! You're pregnant!" Dan shouted after her.

Blair came to his room and saw him lying in a hospital bed. He noticed her and sat up slowly. He winced in pain and he attempted to grab his pillow to prop himself up on.

"Chuck!" She cried rushing over to him. He held out his arms to her.

"Blair!" Chuck cried.

She flew herself into his outstretched arms. He held her close to him being careful not to crush their unborn Son. He buried his head into her curls and she rested her head on his shoulder. He noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Blair. It's all okay" He soothed.

Blair pulled away to stare at him. He had a big strap on his nose, bruises and cuts scattered everywhere, a black eye and a busted up lip.

"Chuck have you seen your reflection? It isn't 'okay'!" She cried.

"I'm fine, it looks much worse than it actually is" He told her.

"It looks awful"

He laughed and the winced. "I've been shot. Compared to that, it's nothing. But being shot is nothing compared to when I thought we'd lost our little man" He replied as his hands slid down to carefully cup her bump. Blair smiled as she placed her hands over his and felt their baby make his presence known. Chuck chuckled before he winced again. "Cracked rib" He told her.

"I told Louis to meet me here" She announced.

"Why?"

"Because I know that he was the reason you ended up I here, I also know that the was the reason you were acting so weird and wanted me out of the suite this morning." She answered.

"How?" He asked.

She tapped the top of her head and then his lightly. "Tuned in" She smiled making him smile. "I slapped him too. Twice" She announced making him laugh, and the wince.

"Attagirl. This baby is going to be feisty" He replied. She smiled and kissed him. He broke away and kissed her bump before looking up to her again. "Hey can you pass me my jacket please?" He asked her.

"Sure" She smiled and reached for his jacket and passed it to him, he struggled to open the zip. "I got it" She smiled taking it from him.

"Thank you" Blair unzipped the inner pocket. "The white paper" He told her.

Blair pulled out a sheet of neatly folded white paper. "This one?" She asked.

He nodded. "That's it. I couldn't sleep last night so I did this. Open it"

"Okay" Blair opened it to reveal her and Chuck's full names and in the middle was a name in blue ink. Blair's name darted to the name in blue. Lucas.

"Lucas?" She asked.

"You said that you wanted a name that combined our together. L because it's the second letter in Blair, U because it's the third letter in Chuck, C because it's the first letter in Chuck, A because it's the second letter in Waldorf and S because it's the last two letters in Bass" He announced.

Blair gasped as tears formed in her brown eyes. "Oh, Chuck" She gasped.

"It was just an idea, a stupid idea, you know what, let's just forget about it" He said quickly realising that he made a mistake.

"No! I love it!" She replied quickly.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course I do! And the baby loves it too, here" She smiled as she put Chuck's hands on her tummy, the baby kicked straight at his hand.

"Hi, Lucas" Chuck smiled.

"Lucas Charles Bass" Blair smiled before looking back up at Chuck. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and I don't want to have to wait seven months until we can be a proper family. I want you to pay the dowry" She announced. Chuck looked up before he kissed her.

"I love you, Blair"

"I love you too, Chuck"

Louis was walking by at that exact moment as he saw his wife and her lover happily kissing and playing happy families as he caressed Blair's bump. Louis clenched his hands into tight fits as he tried to control his anger as he quickly walked past the doorway so that Chuck or Blair didn't notice him, not that they would anyway, they were too wrapped up in their little paradise. He pulled out his BlackBerry and dialled a number.

"Beatrice, the plan didn't work" Louis told his sister when he answered.

"Don't worry, I have another plan" His sister smiled at him.

**XOXO**

**AN: Please review, I'm so sorry about the wait! Xoxo-Beth. **


	20. We Are One

**His Girl, His Baby Chapter 20- We Are One. **

**AN: Please review, I'm only doing like another three chapters but please tell me what you thought xoxo-Beth. **

**XOXO**

Serena sat in the dining room of the Waldorf penthouse texting Nate and looking at the spring Christian Louboutin collection online. Nate had been telling her to write a new blog for weeks now but Serena was waiting for the annual Bass brunch which Chuck had decided to turn into a rooftop garden as there was guaranteed to be drama there, whether it be an outfit clash of 'who wore it better?' or a bratty twenty something business man groping her. Oh yes, the Bass annual brunch was always drama filled.

The elevator dinged at that moment and in walked Dan Humphrey.

"Hello? Blair? Are you here?" Dan called out.

"Hi, Dan!" Serena called enthusiastically as she looked up from the laptop screen.

"Hey, Serena. Have you seen Blair? I urm I need to tell her something and she's not at the Empire" Dan replied.

"She's at a prenatal class with Chuck" Serena smiled. "What's the big news?"

"Chuck is at a prenatal class?" Dan asked in disbelief before cracking up with laughter.

"Don't be horrid!" Serena scolded as she playfully slapped Dan's arm.

"Ow!" Dan cried as he came to sit next to her.

"So, you never answered my question. What's this big news you need to tell Blair?" Serena asked again.

"Oh, well I've had a phone call from my agent this morning, and this big shot publishing company in Chicago want to meet with me to discuss a new book!" Dan exclaimed in excitement.

Serena smiled brightly. "Dan!" She squealed. "That's amazing! Congratulations!" She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks" He smiled. "Do you know what time Blair will be home from her class?" Dan asked changing the subject back to Blair. Serena rolled her eyes whilst still holding Dan so that he didn't spot her. She then pulled out of the hug and smiled fakely at him.

"You know, Dan I think her and Chuck are just gonna be spending the day together, I think she said Chuck was taking her out for dinner to Butter and that they're going shopping for things for the nursery" Serena explained.

"Oh" Dan sighed dejectedly. "Well, I'll just call her later"

"Okay" Serena smiled.

The elevator door dinged open once again and the sound of expensive thin heels filled the empty hallway.

"Hello?" A voice called in a French accent.

"Is that-" Dan began.

"Beatrice" Serena confirmed quickly standing up as the brunette walked into the room.

"Serena. Dan. Hello" Beatrice greeted. "How are you?"

"I was a lot better before you walked in" Serena replied.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise" Beatrice replied as she dug through her Prada purse to pull out a DVD disc in a clear plastic case. "Here, you'll probably see her before I do" she added as she handed Serena the case.

"What is this?" Serena asked sceptically.

"It's a DVD from the security cameras at Blair and Louis' home. It's a DVD of Blair and Louis fighting and Louis pushes Blair into a bookcase. He's going to destroy all of them so it looks like he was nothing but good to Blair so the divorce will work in his favour. I just want to help Blair out" Beatrice explained. "No matter what, she was my friend"

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Beatrice"

"You're welcome. Goodbye Serena, it was nice seeing you again. And you, Dan" Beatrice finished before she walked away and pressed the button for the lift.

Dan and Serena both turned to stare at each other.

"So what are you going to do with the DVD?" Dan asked as Serena tossed it next to her laptop.

"I'll show Blair it tomorrow" she answered. Dan quickly reached into his pocket and dialled the penthouse's phone without Serena seeing him. The house phone began ringing in the hallway and so Serena went to go and answer it. When she was gone, Dan put the disk into the laptop and sent the video to his email address before taking the DVD back out of the laptop and standing up just before Serena walked back in.

"Who was it?" Dan asked curiously.

"I don't know. Wrong number I think" Serena answered.

"Hm, well I better get going I need to start preparing my notes for my business meeting. So I'll see you later" Dan lied quickly. Serena's smile fell.

"Oh. Okay. Well, let me know how that goes for you" She smiled as much as she could.

"I will, bye" Dan replied before walking over to the elevator.

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck walked into the Empire's lobby chatting about what they'd witnessed in their Lamaze class earlier that day.

"Okay, so I know what I said about wanting to have a drug free labour, but I've changed my mind" Blair announced. "Not after witnessing what we witnessed in that class, you know they should really warn us before they show stuff like that!" Blair cried. Chuck laughed.

"Well, its better to know what's coming, right?" He asked but Blair's look of disgust she directed back at him made him quickly re-think his question. "Your right. They should've warned us"

"Ms Waldorf" the woman from behind the front desk called. Blair walked over to her with Chuck.

"Yes?" Blair asked.

"This came for you earlier" the woman replied handing Blair a DVD disc.

"What is it?" Chuck asked Blair, who shook her head.

"I have no idea" Blair replied.

"It was dropped off earlier by a woman with long brown hair and a french accent" the receptionist answered.

"Thank you" Blair thanked before she and Chuck walked off to get the elevator.

When they entered the pethouse suite, Blair walked over to the huge T.V and turned it on before opening the DVD drawer and putting the disk in it. She hit the play button and sat down on the red couch. Chuck sat next to her as they watched the DVD. It was in the libarary of Blair and Louis' home. Louis and Blair were arguing over something to do with Blair's Father.

"_It's not his fault that he's gay! You can't choose who you love, Louis!" Blair shouted from the screen. She was in a long blue ballgown and her heair was pinned up in a tight bun. _

Blair felt the colour drain from her face. She remembered this night all too well. She stared at the T.V screen as the DVD continued to play.

"_It's not normal! He is an embarrasemant, and quite frankly your no better! And you would know all about that 'you can' choose who you love' quite, wouldnt you?" Louis challened. _

"_What?" She asked. _

"_Well, you never exactly had a fine choice in partners before you met me, did you? Nate Archibald, a Mommy boys and total crew up of pretty much everything. Lord Marcus, a man who had an affair with his own step Mother. Carter Baizen, who is probably wanted in over 20 countries for illegal activities and then there's Chuck Bass. And where do I even begin with him? He humilliates you every chance he seems to get, cuts your face, and whores you out for the sake of his own hotel!" Louis shouted. _

"_Why do you always have to bring up my past, Louis. Your always acting like your embarrased of me!" Blair shouted back. _

"_Do not raise your voice to me!" _

"_Do not insult my friends, then or my family! Nate is a good person! And so is Chuck!" she defeneded. _

"_Don't defened him!" Louis shouted. "Don't even say his name!" _

"_You can't control me!" Blair defneded. _

_Louis took hold of her tiny frame in his large hands and threw her away from him. Blair flew backwards and straight into the side of a heavy oak bookcase before falling to the floor and holding the back of her head in her hand. She brough her shaking hand away slowly and saw blood. _

"_I think you'll find I can control you, Blair. Now get yourself cleaned up" Louis ordered walking out of the room and slamming the door. _

Blair put her head onto her knees and blocked Chuck out as tears rolled down her face.

"Blair" Chuck said soothingly as he turned the T.V off. She ignored him and so he touched her shoulder. She jumped and shyed away from him. "Blair" He tried but she ignored him. "I won't hurt you, it's okay" He told her softly like he was speaking to a child. Blair looked up at him slowly with teary eyes.

"Chuck" she spoke qiuetly as her voice broke and she fell against his chest and began shaking and sobbing. Chuck brought his arms around her tiny frame and held her.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you" He told her softly. He held her for about five minutes before speaking again. "Blair, you have to show this to your Dad, Louis will be shown as an abusive husband and the court will rule in your favour" Chuck explained. Blair's head shot up.

"No!" She cried. "No one can know about this video! All it shows is me being a weakling!"

"Blair, you were attacked by him" Chuck replied.

"No! Chuck! Get rid of this video! Burn it, smash it, do whatever you like to it, just get rid of it!" She told him sternly.

"Okay then" Chuck agreed. "If that's what you want"

**XOXO**

Dan opened the e-mail he had sent to himslef of the video. He watched it carefully before sending it on to Gossip Girl. _"Watch this. Prince Louis isn't so Prince Charming after all"_

**XOXO**

"Hey, why don't we go out for dinner?" Chuck asked as he walked into the living room to see Blair reading white letter. "What's that?"

"The catering company sent it over, just to check what food were having for the brunch" She smiled looking up.

"Oh. So, dinner? I was thinking Butter?" Chuck asked.

"Don't we have to have a reservation?"

"Well, you are oragnising the brunch. So technically it would be a business meeting, and they always have a table for a Chuck Bass' business meetings" he smiled.

"You know, Butter sounds good" She smiled putting her letter down. "I'll just go and change"

Blair re-appeared twenty five minutes later in a purple chiffon frill dress with purple Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps as she clutched a matching purple .

"Ready" she announced.

"Great, lets go then" Chuck smiled standing up and kissing her, before turning around to grab the DVD from the machine and snapped it in half in front of her.

"Thank you" she smiled.

He tossed it into the bin before holding out his hand to her to take. They walked over to the elevator and Chuck pushed the button but before it arrived, both their BlackBerry's buzzed and so they took them out to read the inevitable Gossip Girl blast.

"_**They say a pictures worth a thousand words. But only three words sum up this video: OMG. Looks like Prince Louis isn't so Prince Charming after all. Xoxo-Gossip Girl."**_ Blair read before clicking on the same video she and Chuck had watched just hours earlier.

"Oh my God, Blair. Are you okay?" He asked. Blair turned her head to face him.

"I cannot believe you would do this, Chuck! You've done some things in your time, but this has to be the worst!" She cried.

"Thank God, Blair because I didn't do this" Chuck replied quickly.

"You were the only other person who saw that video, Chuck! How can I beleive that it wasn't you!" She cried.

"Blair, I know how this looks, but it wasn't me, I swear" Chuck replied.

"If you can stand there and lie to my face then you're even worse than I thought! You've done some horrid things to me in the past, Chuck! But this is by far the worst!" Blair shouted.

"Yes, Blair. Let's go through all the terrible things I've done in the past! I've sold you for a hotel, left you to go to Tuscany alone, didn't tell you I loved you when I knew I did and punched through some glass and cut your face! Oh and don't forget that I got you, your Roayl highness pregnant with my bastard child!" Chuck shouted back.

Blair stepped away from him slightly and stared at him in disgust. "I can't beleive you just said that" She said amamazed as she put her hand on her bump.

Chuck looked down at the bump, quickly losing all of the anger that was in his body. He looked back up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Blair. I don't know what the hell just happened to me" He said quickly as he stepped toward her but she backed away.

"I think I'm going to go for a lie down" she replied quickly.

"Blair, wait. I thought we were going out for dinner-"

"I'm not in the mood to speak to you right now, Chuck. Let alone go for a meal. I need some space from you" she replied as she walked away from him.

**XOXO**

Blair had locked herself in the bedroom and after hours of Chuck attempting to coax her out with apologies and funny stories followed by more apologies and even an order to Dior for a new dress he'd seen her looking at and finally a box of Pierre Herme macaroons, she still didn't open the door. Chuck was on the floor, his head against the frame.

"Blair, please come out. It doesn't feel right without you here eating these with me." Chuck announced through the oak door. Still no reply. "Can you give me something to at least let me know that you're alive? A 'hello' perhaps?" He heard something bang on the other side of the door that sounded a lot like a wardrobe door. "I'm so sorry that we argued. I really am"

The door flung open and out stepped Blair. "Are you ready to tell me why you sent that video to Gossip Girl when I speacifically told you not to?" She asked in anger. Chuck quickly shot to his feet with the box of macaroons and Blair took one.

"I didn't send it in, Blair. I promise you" he replied.

"I can't believe you, Chuck. I honestly don't believe you" she announced. "I'm going to stay with a friend for a few days, I need some space from you" she told him as she grabbed a Louis Vuitton luggage bag from behind the door and began walking away from him.

"Blair, the brunch is tomorrow!" Chuck protested.

"I don't care!" She snapped.

"Well at least tell me where your going" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'll talk to you when I'm ready" she answered before going to the elevator.

**XOXO**

There was a loud knock on Dan Humphrey's door. He stood up and was about to answer it whe it flew open and in walked Blair Waldorf clutching a Louis Vuitton leather bag.

"You should really lock that thing, Humphrey, someone could just easily walk in here!" Blair announced.

"Well I wasn't expecting Blair Waldorf to be turning up on my doorstep now was I?" he shot back. "But hello to you too, Blair"

She dropped her luggage and walked over to the cupboard to retrieve some macaroons she'd left there a few weeks before.

"What are you doing here anyway, Blair? I thought you'd be with 'Daddy of the year'?" Dan asked sarcastically as Blair sat down on the couch. Dan sat next to her.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" She asked with her innocent eyes. "Chuck and I had a fight"

Dan instantly nodded. "Of course you can. Stay here for as long as you like"

Blair smiled before tucking into another macaroon. "Thanks"

"So..." Dan began "Do you wanna talk about it? What happened with Chuck?" Dan asked.

"No. I don't wanna talk about it" she replied.

"You'll feel better when you do, especially if you do and even more so if you tell a friend"

Blair sighed. "I'm assuming that you saw that Gossip Girl blast?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I saw that. I'm sorry" he apologised.

"It's fine, I probably should have known that he'd do something a lot like this sooner or later anyway, but I'm just so angry at him! he knows how ashamed I am of that footage!" she cried.

"Will you forgive him?" Dan asked.

"Of course I will eventually, when I've calmed down, and he's admitted he did it and apologises, then I'll think about forgiving him"

"I can't believe that he would do that to you, Blair in your current condition, you just need someone who won't hurt you and who'll protect you" Dan replied.

"The worst part is that he thinks _**he is**_ doing the right thing. He thinks he's protecting me"

"You still love him?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do! I can't even think about a life without him! I know that he's just doing his best to help me. Did I tell you that he's having to sell a huge Bass hotel in Morrocco to help pay the dowry?" Blair asked.

"No I didn't even know that there was a dowry!" Dan exclaimed. "How much is it?"

"Into the millions. Enough to bring my Mothers company to its knees" Blair answered. "So, he really does just want to help out his family" Blair smiled s she carefully put her hands on her bump. The baby kicked hard and Blair flinched just a little.

"You okay?" Dan asked automatically alarmed. Blair looked up at his alarmed face and began giggling.

"You looked and sounded just like Chuck then, but I'm fine, it was just a really big kick" She giggled. "But even if I didn't love Chuck anymore, I wouldn't leave him. I could never raise my baby on my own, and Chuck loves the baby too" she announced. Dan took her hand in his and looked into her beautiful eyes that stared straight back into his with confusion.

"Dan..." she spoke softly and slowly. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I should have done years ago" he answered. "Blair, what if you were to let someone else raise your baby as its Father?" He asked her.

"What?" Blair asked in complete shock.

"What about if I raised the baby with you?" Dan asked.

"Why the hell would you ask me that Dan?" Blair asked in amazement.

"Because..." he replied as he leant in to kiss her perfectly shaped lips.

Blair's eyes opened so wide that she thought her eyeballs were about to pop out of their sockets. She quickly pushed Dan away with her hands and quickly stood up.

"Blair" he began. She picked up her luggage bag quickly.

"I'll sleep in Rufus' room. Goodnight, Dan" Blair shot to him quickly before quickly runnig into the bedroom and bolting the door shut. She tossed her luggage bag onto the bed and quickly rummaged through it to find a cream maternity slip. She quickly got changed into it before grabbing a greay cardigan and pulling it over her slender shoulders before grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bag and furrociously brushing away the saliva from Dan Humphrey's mouth. She quickly ran into the ensuite bathroom to rinse out her mouth before splashing her face with clean water. She then climbed into the inexpensive bed with cheapy sheets and cradled her baby.

**XOXO **

Dan knocked on Blair's door the next morning. She eventually opened the door.

"Hey" Dan smiled.

"Urm, hey" Blair replied pulling her cardigan more over her bump to try and hide it from him.

"I made you breakfast" he replied pointing the dining table where a plate of waffles and a mug of coffee sat waiting for her.

"Waffles, shocker" she replied sarcastically.

"I made you coffee too"

Blair skeptically walked over to the table, pused the coffee as far away from her as was humanly possible and sat down. Dan sat opposite her and began to drink from his mug of coffee. Blair began to tuck into her stack of waffles.

"So...I really just wanna apologise for last night, Blair. I'm really sorry and I didnt mean any of it" Dan told her.

"Okay, urm apology accepted. I know that you didn't mean it" She smiled fakely.

Dan set his coffee cup down. "Great, so are we freinds again?" He asked. Blair smiled but then the stech of strong coffee hit her. She couldn't even stand the sight of it since she'd bee pregnat, let alone the smell or taste.

"Yep...friends" she had to almost whisper out to stop her from almost throwig up. Dan came closer to her with his stinky coffee breath.

"You sure?" he asked. Blair looked down before getting up and running for the bathroom. She quickly knelt in front of the toilet bowl just in time to be violently sick into the bowl.

Dan quickly stood up and followed her into te bathroom to see her throwing up what he could only assume to be the waffles.

"Blair, are you alright-?" he asked.

"Fine. It's just the coffee" she answered before turning back to the toilet bowl to throw up again.

There was a kock on the door at that exact moment that startled both Dan and Blair.

"I'll get it" Dan smiled before walking over the door and opening it to see Chuck Bass standing there.

"I'm looking for Blair" Chuck announced.

"She's not here" Dan replied quickly.

"I think she is. Gossip Girl sent out a blast" Chuck said as he pulled out his BlackBerry and showed Dan the blast.

_**There's nothing more awkward than the morning after the night before, but not to worry, B. We Upper East Siders don't do breakfast, we do brunch-xoxo Gossip Girl**_

"She dosen't wanna see you, man" Dan replied.

"I don't believe you, Humphrey" Chuck said sharply. "Now, move"

"No"

"Are you really going to stop me from seeing her? She is the Mother of my child and my fiance, you can't stop me" Chuck said as he attempted to barge past Dan. Dan shoved Chuck back. "Blair!" Chuck called. "Blair!" He called again.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked as she re-appeared from the bathroom. She looked pale and Chuck could tell that she had just been sick.

"Oh my God, Blair are you okay? Were you sick?" Chuck asked automatically. Blair held up her hand.

"I'm fine" she replied. "Let him in"

Dan let Chuck past him and Chuck practically ran over to her.

"You look really pale" Chuck told her. "Are you sure your okay?"

"It was just the coffee" she replied.

"Will you come home, please?" Chuck asked. Blair shook her head.

"I can't not yet"

"Blair please. It wasn't me who sent that video in to Gossip Girl" Chuck told her.

"You were the only one who knew about the video!"

"I know, but it wasn't me, Blair" Chuck told her.

"Well, I don't believe you...So I'm not going back with you" she told him sternly. Chuck looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Are you still coming to the brunch today?" Chuck asked.

"I'll be there, but only because I organised most of it. I can't have you taking all the credit" she replied.

"Okay, I'll see you there then" he replied. "I love you" he reached for her hand but she put it onto her bump instead. "I love you both" he added before walking out the door. He remembered something and quickly turned around. "What about your dress? It came yesterday" Chuck asked.

"Urm, I'll have Dorota fetch it" she answered.

"I'll bring it here for you if you want?" Chuck asked. Blair shook her head.

"No, you get going to the boathouse, they'll be expecting you there. I'll come soon just to make sure that everthings okay" Blair responded quickly. Chuck dejectedly nodded and walked out of the door.

**XOXO**

Chuck walked through his brunch as he smiled and casually chatted to some members of Bass Industries. All of them seemed to ask why Blair wasn't with him and Chuck casually lied that she was just OCDing about the catering and she was shouting at the staff. He saw her standing across the room with a glass of orange juice. She looked breathtaking in her long v-neck maxi dress that was peach in colour and had little beads on the v-line. On her feet sat Christian Louboutin pink heels that had little pink flowers on them. Her hair was up in a bun with a thin peach headband neatly sat on the top. The only thing that ruined her carefully planned outfit was the cockroach that was attached to it. Dan Humphrey. Chuck had decided that enough was finally enough and that he needed to speak to her.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Chuck asked as he approached Blair and Dan. She turned her head to him sharply.

"I really don't have anything I want to say to you, Chuck" She replied.

"Blair, please. Just five minutes" he pleaded. She nodded slowly.

"Fine." She agreed.

Chuck glared at Dan who didn't seem like he was about to move for anything.

"In private" Chuck said to Dan through gritted teeth before Blair began walking off. Chuck followed her.

She seemed to walk for what felt like forever.

"Blair, wait!" Chuck called making her spin around to face him.

"Go on then, Chuck! Explain to me why you did it!" She snapped at him.

"I didnt leak that video, Blair. I promise you" he told her.

"I don't believe you, Chuck! You are the only person who knew about that video!"

"But it wasn't me! I know how much Louis has hurt you I the past and I know how ashamed you are of that video. Blair, I love you and I'd never send that without your permission" He replied.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. But I really don't think I can believe you" she replied as tears came to her eyes.

"Blair" he took her hand in his. "Please believe me, I love you"

Blair pulled her hand out of his. "I'm sorry, Chuck. But I can't" she said to him before walking away.

**XOXO**

"Chuck, hey" Serena smiled as she approached him. "This is a great party, though I guess we should be thanking Blair in all of it. After all, she is the one who organised most of it" Serena praised.

"Well why don't you go and congratulate Blair then? I saw her with the chairty case earlier." Chuck icily replied.

"Hey! It isnt my fault that you two are in a huge unexplained fight!" Serena defended.

"Yeah, your telling e its unexplained! I didnt send that video into Gossip Girl, Serena! I would never do that to her!"

"Wait, that's why you two are fighting?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Blair doesn't believe me that I didnt send it into Gossip Girl because I was the only other person who saw the video" Chuck explained.

"Wait!" Serena cried as a lightbulb practically appeared above her head. "How did you get to see the video?"

"Beatrice dropped it off at the Empire"

"She dropped one off at the penthouse too!"

"What?" Chuck asked in amamzement.

"But the only other person there was..." Serena's eyes drifted off to Dan and Blair who were over at the bar. "Dan" Serena almost whispered but Chuck heard her loud and clear.

"D-A-N?" He spelt out and Serena saw his grip on his scotch glass tighten.

"The phone rang and so I went to answer it and he was there with the disc" Serena recited the events of the previous day to Chuck.

"Oh, Humphrey. You bastard" Chuck seethed.

"Chuck, just remember who's here. Don't cause a scene" Serena told him sternly, not that Chuck was listening as he was far too busy scanning the room with his furious eyes for Dan Humphrey. He'd disappeared, which only made Chuck angrier. "Where'd he go?"

"To the bathroom, I'm assuming" Serena answered. "Now, here's your chance to speak to Blair alone. Go!" She encouraged her step-brother.

Chuck pulled out his BlackBerry and opened up his e-mail.

"No, Blair will need some sort of proof before she accuses Dan of doing it" Chuck replied.

"Proof?"

"Gossip Girl's word" Chuck replied as he typed to Gossip Girl: _**'Who sent you the video of Blair and Louis' fight?-C Bass'**_

Within a minute, Gossip Girl had replyed to Chuck's e-mail.

"What's it say?" Serena asked. Chuck sighed as he read it alod so Serena could hear.

"_**Answer; Dan Humphrey. Sounds like someone's angry ;) xoxo-Gossip Girl**_"

**XOXO**

Dan smiled at Blair as he returned from the bathroom. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"No! I'm so mad at him! I cannot believe that he would stand there and lie to my face!" Blair cried.

"Maybe the two of you just need some space" Dan suggested.

Chuck walked over with Serena at that exact moment with his BlackBerry in his hand.

"What do you want?" Blair snapped at Chuck.

"To prove to you that it wasn't me who sent the video into Gossip Girl" Chuck answered. "It was your boyfriend over here" Chuck announced as he handed Blair his phone. Blair took it and read the e-mail Gossip Girl had sent him. She slowly lifted her head to stare at Dan.

"Dan?" she asked quietly.

"Blair, please listen to me, I can explain-" Dan began.

"Please, go right ahead" Blair replied sarcastically. "Expain to us all why you framed my fiance!"

People began looking and so Serena took Blair's arm. "Let's go and talk about this somewhere more privately" she suggested leading Blair into a secluded room, away from the guests. Chuck and Dan followed them.

"I only did it to help you, Blair" Dan announced.

"Help me? HELP ME? How the hell did you work that one out?" Blair demanded.

"I only thought that it would help the divorce along, I had no idea that it would upset you this much" Dan answered.

"And when you realised that it would hurt her, you thought that you'd frame me?" Chuck almost shouted.

"I can't believe that you did this, Dan?" Blair shouted.

"I only did this to protect you!" Dan defended.

"I think we all know why you did it, Humphrey" Chuck said.

"And what would that be, Bass?" Dan asked.

"You are in love with Blair! You've been setting us up to fail from the start!" Chuck replied.

"Okay, fine! I admit it! I do love her!" Dan announced. "And you know what, I'd be better for her than you or Louis will ever be!"

"Dan! Not here!" Blair scolded.

"I would never do aything to upset Blair! And I'd certinally never trade her for a fucking hotel!"

"Dan! That's enough!" Blair shouted.

"No, you'd just humilate her!" Chuck hit back.

"Both of you just stop! Stop it! I'm sick of it!" Blair screamed at the top of her voice.

"B, calm down" Serena began soothing her best friend.

"No, S! I can't! Stop fighting over me, this is not high school anymore!" Blair screamed as she turned to Chuck. "You! Is this realy an environment that you want our Son to grow up in? You fighting and going out of your way just to prove a point?" She shouted.

"I wouldn't have had to prove a point if you'd believed me in the first place, Blair. Did you honestly think that I was just gonna stand by and let you play happy families with this jealous cockroach?" Chuck defended.

"And you! All last night you wouldn't stop going on about how you 'Couldn't believe that Chuck would do this to me' when it was you all along! You let Chuck take the blame because you knew I'd go to you and then you'd have your chance to tell me that you'd raise the baby with me and that you'd be his Father instead of Chuck and then you kissed me! You've had this all planned from the start, haven't you?" Blair asked almost in a shouting frenzy.

Alarm bells began ringing in Chuck's head. "He asked you what?" Chuck roared.

"I'd be a much better Father for that kid than you'll ever be!" Dan shouted back. "And you know that, Blair!"

"Dan! Stop!" Serena shouted.

Chuck went for Dan, rushing forward with his hands balled into tight fists but Blair quickly stood in front of Dan, blocking him from Chuck.

"Chuck! Don't! Just think about all of the people that are here today, think about what you have to lose. What we as a family, have to lose" Blair told Chuck in a stern, yet soothing voice. She put her hands up to cup his face. "Chuck Bass, look at me" She said forcing him to look ito her deep brown eyes. "You are Lucas' Father. You always have been and you always will be. No one, especially Dan can ever take that away from you. Ever." She told him and Dan rolled his eyes at Blair.

"Well technically, child protective services can take the baby away" Dan replied coyly.

"Blair, please step out of the way" Chuck asked Blair sweetly.

"No!" She protested. "Don't you understand?" She turned around to Dan as well. "You too!" she scolded. "I don't want you two fighting over me! I can't bear it! So whatever you want to do to each other, please don't do it to me" she begged as she stared into Chuck's eyes. "Please don't do it to Lucas"

Chuck looked down at Blair's bump before looking back up to Blair. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Blair" he apologised as he stepped away from her and walked over to the other side of the empty room over to a window. Blair pratically ran after him and Serena turned to Dan.

"Are you happy now, Dan? You almost destroyed a family today for your own personal wants" Serena almost spat at him.

"Not even close to being happy" Dan replied as he watched in disgust, as Blair rushed over to Chuck, carrying her maxi dress in her hands so that she didn't trip over it.

"Hey" Blair said softly as she approached Chuck. He took his hand away from the bridge of his nose and stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Blair" he apologised. "The amount of stress I've put you under these past few days-"

"It's okay, Chuck. I'm sorry I blamed your for releasing that video" She apologised to him.

"It's understandable. I'm just glad that you know it wasn't me who did it." He replied.

"I can't beleieve that he would do this! You should have heard him going on about how bad you were for releasing the video. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you"

"Blair" Chuck stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her to him. "It's okay"

"I feel awful" she protested.

"Well don't. I don't want our little boy getting a bad energy vibe" Chuck smiled making Blair giggle a little.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Blair leant into Chuck as best as she could to hug him. When they eventually broke away from the hug, Chuck leant in to whisper something in her ear.

"Let me kiss you" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course you can kiss me, Chuck" she smiled before he captured his lips in hers. When they eventually broke away Blair smiled. "I'm your fiance, not his." He told Chuck forcefully.

"I know"

"Lets go back to our party" she smiled taking his hand and leading him past Dan and Serena. "You coming, S?" Blair asked. Serena noddded.

"Coming, B" Serena called walking off and leaving Dan alone.

As soon as the three re-entered the brunch room, Nate grabbed them.

"Everyone is waiting for your speech, Chuck" Nate anounced. Chuck and Blair looked around to see everyone seated waiting. All four of them walked over to ther seats at the end of the room and carefully sat down.

"What's your speech on?" Blair asked.

"I don't have one, I've been so busy these last few days, I couldnt think of one" Chuck replied.

"You'll be fine, just imporvise like you did at your Dad and Lily's that time." She smiled as she squeezed his hand encouagingly.

He stood up and clinked a fork against his champagne glass. "I'd like to thank you all for coming today and I hoped that you have all enjoyed yourself. This past year has been..." He looked to Blair as she smiled up at him. "A whirlwind. It's been so crazy and I'm not talking about how much increase in popularity we've had either. It's funny how things can change in a year, this time last year I never thought that I would have this absolutely breath-taking woman sitting by my side, carrying my baby or that I would have had the huge success in the new 'Charles' hotel in Brooklyn. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope, or I know that next year, when I'm standing in front of you all, just as nervous, that I will be able to brag about how much more success we will have had...And I'll be bringing along a Waldorf-Bass baby" Chuck announced as the whole crowd clapped and Nate and Serena and Blair cheered for Chuck. Chuck took a swig of his drink and Blair smiled at him before kissing him.

"You were amazing" Blair told him.

**XOXO**

Blair was in the hallway looking at a piece of art that was hanging on the wall. Dan approached her and when she saw him, she began to move away from him. He quickly grabbed her arm, making her turn to face him again.

"Hey, don't run away from me" he said softly.

"Dan, I do not want to speak to you!" She shot at him. "Go away"

"I only did it for you, Blair"

"No, Dan. You only did it for yourself" she shot back at him.

"Blair, listen to me, I know that you will struggle to forgive me, but I know that we can work past this" Dan replied.

"I don't want to 'work past this', Dan because we are not in a relationship!" Blair snapped.

"But we could be." He took Blair's hand in his. "I love you, Blair Waldorf and I want to be with you. I don't care that you're having his baby"

"Dan-" she protested.

"Blair, I want you to choose me instead of Chuck" he told her.

"Dan, I-"

"Look, my flight for Chicago leaves tomorrow morning at 5, so I wanna get to the airport early. I'll be leaving before the morning. If you want to come with me and we can talk, meet me at mine tonight and we can go" Dan told her. "Blair, please just give me a chance to show you I love you. Come to Chicago with me."

"Wait, Chicago?" she asked.

"Yes, I got a phone call from my agent a few days ago, and this big shot publishing company in Chicago want to meet with me to discuss a new book!" Dan exclaimed in excitement.

"When were you going to tell me?" Blair asked.

"I was going to tell you yesterday but you were at a prenatal class with Chuck"

"I, I have to go" she replied before turning around to see Chuck standing there.

"Hey" Chuck greeted her. "You look upset, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Really" she replied.

"Well, do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes. But I need to be on my own or a while. To think about everything that has happened today, its really messed with my head" she told him.

"Okay, Blair are you sure that everything is okay?" He asked. She nodded but even she couldn't be sure if she was okay.

"Blair, if you wanna be with me, meet me at the loft tonight waiting for you. If you don't want to come with me then don't come but I hope that you will give me a chance" Dan announced.

"Wait, 'Give you a chance?' Blair, what the hell is going on?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing" Blair answered.

"I've asked her to come to Chicago with me" Dan answered for her.

"Blair, is this true?" Chuck asked.

"I have to go" Blair said as she began almost running off.

"Wait, Blair, I'll come with you and we can talk about this!" Chuck called after her as he began following her.

"No!" She snapped as she turned around. "Just go away! I need some space from both of you!"

Chuck stepped back as through she was about to tear his head off. "Okay" he replied. "But I'll be waiting as well as him, at our home. And I will always be waiting for you" he told her as he walked towards her and kissed her forhead. "I love you both so much but I want you to choose what is in your heart, Blair"

"I know you do" she said before turning and walking away. When she was gone, Dan came up behind Chuck and patted his hand on his shoulder.

"That was a nice little speech, Bass. When did you reherse that one?" Dan asked smugly as he downed the rest of his champagne.

"Your drunk" Chuck noted. "Off of my free champagne"

"Well your gonna need lots of it and scotch to drown your sorrows, because your gonna lose her to me. Why would she want to stay in New York with you when she could travel the world with me?" Dan asked.

"Chicago isn't really travelling the world is it, Humphrey?" Chuck replied. "And she's not really supposed to be flying in her current condition anyway. Plus I could take her anywhere on a private jet. Have fun being in coach with Blair Waldorf."

"She'll pick me, why would she choose you?"

"Maybe because she already did choose me over Louis" Chuck replied trying his hardest not to ball his hands into fists.

"Your baby is going to call me 'Daddy'" Dan smirked. Chuck turned around to face him and smiled.

"My Son will never call you anything other than 'Peasant" Chuck replied before driving his fist straight into Dans face and sending him flying to the floor. Chuck then walked away, leaving Dan.

**XOXO**

Dan opened the door to the loft and walked inside. He looked around the front room and saw that it was empty. He then heard a rustling around in the spare bedroom before the door opened and out stepped Blair in a pair of skinny denim jeans, original sand coloured uggs, a white vest top and an oversized grey cardigan. On top of her luggage bag was a cream trench coat.

"Hey, Dan" She faked a smile.

"Blair, your here!" Dan almost squealed with delight as he ran over to her. "I knew you'd choose me! Come on! We have to pack for Chicago, our plane leaves in just over three hours! I got us an earlier flight!"

Blair pulled her suitcase from behind the doorframe before she looked back up at him.

"Dan-" she began.

"You're already packed? Great! I just have to throw some last minute things into the suitcase and then we'll leave!" He said as he walked over and kissed her before running into the bedroom. Blair watched as Dan tossed some things into his open suitcase without even bothering to properly look at it. Blair stopped in the doorway and stared at Dan.

"Dan" She called. Dan looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes?" He replied with a huge smile.

"I didn't pack for Chicago" she aswered.

"What?"

"I didn't pack for Chicago. I'm not going with you. I'm going home" she replied.

"Why?"

"Because I miss Chuck" Blair announced.

"But you came here!" Dan protested.

"To get my things. So that I could go home"

"This can be your home" Dan replied.

"Well, I don't want it to be my home. I want to go home to Chuck, so that I can be a family with him and our Son" Blair explained.

"You can love more than one person, Blair" Dan told her.

"I know that, but I only love Chuck. I'm sorry, Dan" she apologised.

"No, your not"

"I am. I never meant to hurt you"

"Then why do you always lead me on?" Dan asked.

"I don't!"

"Yes you do, you came running to me last night!"

"Dan, don't start this with me" Blair began.

"You came to me!" Dan almost shouted.

"And you've been setting me and Chuck up to fail from the start, Chuck was right. It was your retched sister that told Nate about us when Chuck and I were first together, it was you who told me not to tell Chuck I loved him that night at your Dads gallery, you humiltaed me that time at Georgina's rooftop party not to mention the damage that you did at my 20th birthday before framing Chuck yet again! Oh and you sent in that video, and they are the ones I can remember!" She listed.

"I only did those tings for your own good, Blair" Dan defended.

"No, you did them all for your selfish lonely self. So I'm going home to my family. Have fun in Chicago" she said bitterly as she walked back out into the hallway before turning around again.

"Oh and Dan" she called turning on her heels. "I will never love you as anything more than a friend and after what you pulled today, who knows if that's even true anymore"

**XOXO**

Chuck didn't even bother to count what glass number of scotch he was onto by now. He didn't care either. Blair was gone. She never came home to him, which meant only one thing: she'd chosen Dan Humphrey instead. He brought the scotch to his lips and was about to down it before the elevator doors dinged open. Chuck ignored it, presuming it would be Nate. He finally looked up and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw who it was.

"Hi" Her voice spoke softly.

"Blair? Excuse my confusion. I didn't expect to see you here tonight" He replied quickly shoving his scotch to the side of him.

"You were right" She replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion.

"Dan has been trying to come between us for years, he was even the one who told me not to tell you I loved you that time in Brooklyn on the roof, he was the one who ruined the moment the first time you tried to propose to me. I should've known he was behind the video" She answered. "I'm sorry"

"Its okay, Blair" Chuck calmed her.

"And about what you said earlier, I love you too." She added.

Blair let go of her bags and ran straight into his arms, he caught her and kissed her. He held her tight, being careful not to hurt the baby. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She wanted to make love to him. Then and there, on the floor. His arm grasped her waist whilst the other took her underneath her legs and in one quick movement, she was up in his arms, bridal-style.

He kissed her gently and noticed that her eyes were closed. She opened them slowly, her large chocolate eyes staring at him. She couldn't believe that he could still pick her up with her huge bump sticking out in front of her. She smiled at him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Planting one small kiss there.

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

"I lo-" He began to whisper but she was already there, she could read his mind.

"Make love to me" It wasn't a question, but a demand. A demand that he had gone weeks without hearing.

"Okay" he instantly agreed carrying her over to the bedroom but she stopped him again.

"Pool table. I can't wait until we get to the bedroom!"

"Okay" he agreed again taking her over to the pool table. He carefuly rested her on the side of it. He broke away from her lips for air but she pulled him back down towards her by his tie. She quickly tore his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You're so beautiful" Chuck told her pulling away and tearing his jacket off, feeling the bulge in his pants growing larger.

"You're not that bad yourself, Bass" She smirked seductively. He opened her belt of her coat and quickly un-fastened the button and pulled it off. He then pushed her cardigan off of her. She pulled her vest top off herself and threw it to the floor, just as he did with his shirt. His hands gently cupped her bump before he set out to undo her bra and remove it. He began playing with her breasts, gently sucking on one of her nipples.

"Fuck, you really are" He moaned against her warm skin.

She was already unfastening his belt and pulling his pants down, then off as she quickly squirmed her feet out of her Ugg boots. He tore her jeans off before doing the same to her panties as she began pushing her hand up and down his chest. She lightly kissed his chest that was lightly dusted with brown hair. She then pulled his dick out of his pants and began pushing her hand up and down that instead.

"Oh! Blair" He moaned as he rub her clit. She cried out his name at this particular point making Chuck slip a finger inside of her centre and feel around making sure that she was wet enough for him, not that he needed too though as she was already soaked but he liked to tease her. After a minute or so, he pulled out and pulled as her hand movements were getting faster.

"Blair! St-" He attempted to tell her but lost concentration when she began stroking his tip. He breathed out a long pained breath at the contact. "Blair, please!" He panted. She leant down and slowly kissed his tip before leaning back up and kissing his mouth. She then put her lips to his ear and whispered.

"I've missed you. Don't leave again" Chuck panted.

"I won't ever leave again. I know where my heart is now. Where its always been, with you" she replied before kissing him.

And with that, he positioned himself at her opening and she lifted her arms up to sit them on his shoulders for support.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes" she gasped.

He slowly slid his hard penis into her waiting heat slowly. She smiled and looked into his eyes that were practically the same colour as hers. He thrusted inside of her slowly at first but that's not what Blair wanted from him.

"Chuck, harder. Faster" She pleaded and so he followed his orders and became faster and harder, giving her what she longed for.

She gripped onto his back dug her perfectly manicured nails into his skin. She bit his shoulder seductively only urging him to go faster.

"Oh God! Chuck!" She screamed in complete pleasure. "Don't stop!"

He thrusted into her as far as he could making her grasp onto him in escatcy.

"Oh Blair! I love you!" He shouted.

"I know. I love you" She replied. He could hear her whimpering beneath him and he knew that she was almost at her peak, which was good because he was almost at his. She began to open her mouth and it shaped the form of an 'O' as she cried out "Chuck! Ohhhh!"

"Um, baby I want you, won't you come to me? I'm not gonna hurt you" He replied huskily. He watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head.

"I'm going to come!" She announced. He nodded.

"I know, try and hold it for thirty seconds and we'll do it together" Chuck replied.

"I can't. Thirty seconds is too long"

"Okay. Ten seconds. We'll do it together" He replied. She nooded and threw one of her hands back onto the pool table for support. It fell against one of the pool balls and made her arm slip, sending her whole body backwards. She looked around and realised something, she was lying down on the pool table. She motioned her finger for him to come closer to her and he climbed on the pool table with her and climbed back on top of her. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him, making sure that he was on top.

"We won't break this will we?" She asked.

"Nope, its solid oak" He replied kissing her and pulling her back down on top of his hard penis. She began riding him and he cupped her breasts, playing with them.

"Ten seconds" she panted as she rode him hard.

"Blair, I can't" He panted. She nodded grabbing his hand.

"Me neither" She agreed. Chuck's hips buckled upwards, giving her one last quick thrust, making her muscles tighten around him as she squeezed his hand and dug her nails in slightly harder than before, her hips buckled up towards him as her eyes rolled back into her head. His legs shook slightly before he came, relasing himself inside of her.

She caught her breath and slowly climbed off of him, moving to his side. He turned over and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her passionately.

"That was incredible" she panted.

"You're incredible" He replied. She giggled before climbing off the table and grabbing a purple blanket from the couch, going over to the couch and sitting on it, putting her legs up on it. Chuck climbed off the pool table and walked over to her, grabbiing his scotch on the way. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her tummy as he lifted his legs up to rest them alongside her. Blair realised he was still naked and so she put some of her blanket over his groin area. He kissed her temple.

"You wanna go to bed?" He asked after a few minutes. She yawned. "You look tired"

"I am, but if I go to bed, I'll fall asleep. I wanna sit here with you and cuddle. We've been so busy these last couple of weeks with the brunch that we haven't had time to just relax" she smiled. Chuck rested his head against hers.

"Okay" he smiled.

After a while, Blair fell asleep and turned her body in to him. He gently wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Her bump pressed up against his chest and the baby kicked at his chest, making Chuck laugh. Chuck slowly reached down to touch Blair's tummy. She moved a little in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Hey, Lucas" Chuck whispered, not wanting to wake Blair up. "Sorry I didn't get to speak to you last night buddy but as you probably already know, Mommy and Daddy had a bit of a fight over something stupid. But we love you, Lucas. We really do and I know Mommy is very excited to meet you and so am I. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and I can't wait until the first time we have to change your diaper. I can't wait to see your Mommy's face" Chuck laughed a little and the baby kicked his hand. "Anyway, I'm going to let you sleep because we don't want you kicking Mommy too hard and having her wake up now do we? Sleep tight little guy. I love you" Chuck smiled before he rested his head against Blair's and closed his eyes.

Chuck had just drifted off when he heard the elevator door ding open and heels click on the floor along with other footprints.

"Do you think Chuck and Blair made up?" A female voice asked that Chuck automatically recognised as Serena.

"I hope so" Nate replied as he and Serena walked into the living room to see Chuck and Blair lying on the couch.

Chuck opened his eyes to see Nate and Serena standing there staring at him. Chuck quickly made sure that the blanket was covering their vital parts before looking back up at Serena and Nate.

"Well, I guess this answers our question" Nate laughed along with Serena.

"So, are you two back on?" Serena asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, were fine again" Chuck smiled kissing the top of Blair's head. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 2 am, Chuck" Nate replied. "We've only just got back from the city"

"It's 2 am. But Blair came back here at the and I've only been asleep a couple of minutes"

"That's what you think. After the brunch we headed over to Marquee. It was crazy, dude you should've been there!" Nate cried. Serena hit his arm.

"Nate! They can't go, Blair's pregnant remember!" Serena scolded.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, dude. How is she?" Nate asked.

"She's fine. I think today took it all out of her" Chuck smiled down at her. "I'm just glad that she's safe and that she's home"

"So are we" Serena smiled.

"So, we were gonna continue our pool game but I guess we don't wanna wake sleeping beauty" Nate joked. Blair shuffled around a little in her sleep a little but didn't open her eyes.

"So, as you were" Serena smiled before leading Nate away.

"No you go right ahead, I'm gonna take her to bed. This blanket isn't keeping her warm enough anyway, I can feel her getting cold, and if she gets cold, the baby will get cold too." Chuck replied.

"You want me to pass you your boxers, man?" Nate asked picking them up off of the floor.

"Thanks" Chuck said reaching out for them.

"I'll urm be in the kitchen" Serena replied walking off.

"I'll set the pool balls up" Nate replied walking over to the table while Chuck stood up, being gentle not to wake Blair and put his boxers on. Nate stared at something he had found on the pool table.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked.

"What is this?" Nate asked. Chuck looked up to notice a creamy white solution on the pool table.

"Urm..." Chuck began.

"Please don't tell me it is what I think it is?" Nate asked. Chuck nodded slowly. "EW! God! Ew!" He cried throwing his hands in the air in disgust. Chuck laughed a little before going over to Blair's luggage bag and getting it along with her and his clothes that were strung across the floor and taking them into his bedroom. When he returned, Serena was in the room with Nate.

"Please tell me that Nate is lying about the pool table" Serena said.

"Blair and I have always been exotic" Chuck smirked before walking over to the couch and kneeling down. He gently put his hands under her legs and lifted her up with the blanket still wrapped around her. She opened her eyes gently to see Chuck.

"Chuck" she moaned before yawning. "What's happening?"

"I'm just taking you to bed. Don't worry" He replied.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked. Chuck nodded.

"Only for a short while" he answered.

Blair looked around and saw Nate and Serena.

"Hey, B" Serena smiled.

"Hey, S. Hi Nate" Blair replied.

"We'll see you in the morning" Serena smiled. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Blair smiled before Chuck carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He went into her nightwear drawer and grabbed a silk slip before handing it to her. She put it on and Chuck closed the door. Then they both got into bed and Blair cuddled up to him. Chuck wrapped his hands around her shoulders and arms and began to rub them.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked. She placed her head against his chest and nodded her head.

"I am now" she replied befoe kissing him and closing her eyes.

**XOXO**

**AN: Please review and let me know what you thought! Xoxo-Beth.**


End file.
